In Flames
by KSuzMil
Summary: Sharon Newman wants revenge on her soon to be ex, Victor for abandoning her unwillingly. So she turns to unexpected people for help. They plot against Victor and plan to destroy him by taking the most important thing in his life, Nikki. WIll Victor be able to stop Sharon & the others before it's too late? (Set in October 2012) My version of Sharon's revenge.
1. Chapter 1-Sweet Revenge

It was a cool crisp October day in Genoa City. The fall clouds were a dark shade covering the sunshine and blue sky. This meant rain was coming. At the Newman ranch Nikki and Victor were planning their wedding. Although they weren't officially engaged yet they couldn't resist the temptation of planning for the coming event. Nikki sat on the couch with the huge photo album in her lap. Flipping through the pages she smiled at the past photos of her and Victor through the years. She was still in shock from Victor coming home and not being dead. Nikki knew that her and Victor would never be perfect but she didn't care she was just happy to have the love of her life with her once again. "Here we are two hot chocolates." Victor said coming in the room with two coffee mugs in his hands. He handed one to Nikki and took a seat beside her. "Thanks." She said sipping the hot liquid.

"What are you looking at that old thing for?" Victor asked peaking at the album on Nikki's lap. "Well, I was just looking back on our history." she replied. "What for?" he asked confused "Oh, Victor just because. I honestly miss the way things used to be." Nikki confessed. "How do you mean?" Nikki bit her lip. She really didn't want to tell him this but she had to let it out sooner or later. "Victor, ever since you got back I've had this feeling. This feeling that something awful is going to happen and tare us apart again. And then we'll marry other people and you know the rest . . . "She paused waiting to see if he had anything to say.

He did, "Sweetheart," Victor began taking Nikki's small cold hands in his own. "I do know the rest but it's not going to happen this time." "Victor, I wish I could believe it this time but I've heard it all before." Nikki looked away from him. Victor placed his hand under Nikki's chin and brought her face inches from his. "Listen to me, this time really is different. When we marry soon I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Nikki drew in a deep breath, "Victor . . ." "No, don't speak." He put his finger to her lips. Nikki watched as the grin crept onto his face. She couldn't help but smile herself. This was the real thing for sure this time and nothing could break them apart. Nothing.

Not far from the ranch Sharon Newman was at the coffee house. She was bound and determined to make Victor pay for what he had done to her. She knew she couldn't do it alone though. She needed help. Help from some of Victor's worst enemies. Sharon spotted Genevieve walking into the coffee house. "Hey Genevieve!" Sharon called. Genevieve stopped to look at Sharon, "What do you want?" she spat. "We need to talk." Sharon said. "About what? You and I have nothing in common." Genevieve huffed. "Yes we do." "What?" "We want revenge on Victor." Genevieve thought for a moment. How could Sharon possibly know that? Did she really want revenge on Victor even though his disappearance wasn't really his fault? "Go on." she finally said. "Look, we need to have a meeting. My place tonight at 7:00." Sharon explained. "Just us?" "No, there are some others but you won't know who they are until they show up." "Sharon I-" "Just show up Genevieve you and I both know you want to." Sharon said before walking away. Genevieve stood there slightly confused. She wasn't really sure of what had just happened. She decided she would show up at Sharon's later just to see what was going on.

Sharon then went to find Tucker in his office. She knocked on the door, "Come in!" She heard him call out. She opened the door and stepped in, slamming it behind her. "Sharon!" Tucker exclaimed. "Happy to see me?" Sharon asked. "You're the last person I expected to see here." "Yeah well I need your help." "You need my help eh?" "We need to make Victor pay for all the hell he put us through." Tucker looked at Sharon. He studied her; she looked serious about this whole thing. "Just you and me?" he asked. "No you, me and two others. But you won't find out who they are until you come to the meeting. ""Meeting?" "Yes, tonight my place be there at 7:00 if you're in." Tucker stood up and walked over to Sharon, "Attacking the great Victor Newman huh?" "That's right." "Count me in." "Perfect." Sharon smirked as she walked out the door.

The last person Sharon had to contact was Jack Abbott. She decided it would be best to just give him a phone call on her way home. "Hello?" Jack answered. "Jack, it's me Sharon." "Sharon, what is it that you want?" "There's going to be a meeting tonight at my house be there at 7:00." "Meeting for what? With who?" Jack was completely confused and thrown off guard. "To take down your arch enemy." "Victor?" "That's right. So are you coming or not?" "Well Sharon, who else is involved in this?" "Me of course and there are a few others but I can't tell you until the meeting tonight." "Alright Sharon, I'll be there at 7:00." "Great. See you then." They hung up.

Sharon had many ideas of what she wanted to do for revenge on Victor. She was hoping that the others would agree with her plans and it would begin soon. She couldn't stand the thought of Victor living up in that house with his prim and ever so proper Barbie doll Nikki. Sharon not only hated Nikki she hated Victor now too. He was the only one who seemed to care about her but now it seemed no one did. He had just used her, just to make his precious Nikki jealous so that she would come running back to him once again. Sharon hated herself for being so blind to the fact. She had known Victor and Nikki for years, you would think that she was used to their love cycle by now but apparently not. Sharon was glad that now finally she was getting her chance to make the two of them pay for everything they had done to her. This was going to be some sweet revenge alright and it would happen very soon.


	2. Chapter 2-Coming Together

_**A/N: This story is already completed, if you would like to read the full version with all 30 chapters without having to wait for an update go to .com and sereach KSuzMil. **_

It was nearing 7:00 that night as Sharon sat in her small house waiting for her guests to arrive. She wasn't quite sure how this meeting was going to go. She knew it could go one of two ways though. The first way being that none of them would agree to work together and then one of them would end up exploiting her to Victor. The second option would be that they would all agree to work together and the plan would be devised quickly that night.

The doorbell rang and Sharon stood up to answer it. Heart pounding, she turned the knob and saw Genevieve standing there. "Come in." Sharon said stepping aside. Genevieve passed Sharon and went to sit on the couch. "I didn't think you would be the first one here." Sharon said closing the door. "Yes, well I'm very curious as to what you have in mind for this whole thing." Genevieve told her. Sharon took a seat next to Genevieve, "I bet you are but I can't tell you anything until the others get here." "Sharon, does Jack know about this?" "Jack? Why?" "Well, you know how Victor is Jack's worst enemy. I just thought that Jack should know." Sharon looked at Genevieve, "Okay, Jack is coming." Just as Sharon said that the bell rang again. "Come in!" Sharon called. The door opened and Jack walked in, "Genevieve!" he gasped in shock seeing the blonde on the couch with Sharon. "Hi Jack. Glad to see me?" Genevieve asked smiling. "Actually, I'm not so sure on my feelings towards you at the moment." Jack responded sitting in one of the chairs. "I see. I had a feeling you would be here." Genevieve told him. "Oh, did you now? And why would that be?" Jack asked curious. "Isn't it obvious? Considering you are Victor Newman's arch nemesis." Genevieve said frustrated with his stupidity. "I guess you've got a point Genevieve. But what are you doing here? You helped Victor return home when you could've just let him die." "Because Victor hasn't shown me any gratitude for my actions, I suppose he blames me partly for keeping him away." Genevieve sighed. "Well, you did keep him away." Jack pointed out. "I know that Jack. But honestly I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for the money." "Okay, let's wait until Tucker gets here." Sharon said trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. "Tucker!" Both Jack and Genevieve shouted. Sharon froze, dam it, she had blown it now, "Yes, Tucker is coming." Sharon explained. "I thought you hated him now?" Jack asked. "Tucker and I both want to get back at the Newman's so he agreed to work with me one last time." Sharon said. The bell rang for the third time that night.

"Speak of the devil." Jack growled as Sharon opened the door. "Jack and Gen, surprise, surprise." Tucker chuckled as he walked inside the house. Sharon closed the door and locked it. "Nice to see you too, Tucker." Genevieve huffed crossing her arms. "Everyone please have a seat." Sharon said taking back her position next to Genevieve on the couch. Tucker sat in the other chair near Jack. "Okay, Sharon what's your deal?" Tucker asked. "The entire Newman family has put the four of us through hell over the years and Victor's latest scheme was the last straw for me." She explained. "What are you planning to do?" Jack asked. "Yeah, and what do you need us for?" Genevieve put in. "I was getting to that." Sharon huffed "You see I can't take them down alone so I need backup which is where the three of you come in. So who wants to help me?" Sharon looked around the room. Jack looked somewhat confused, Tucker looked like he was going to say yes and as for Genevieve the woman looked scared to death.

"Okay Sharon, how about you tell us what you have in mind and then we'll let you know where we stand." Tucker suggested. "Well, see here's the thing Tucker, I can't do that." Sharon said sarcastically. "Why not?" Tucker demanded. 'Because, if I told you three the plan and you decide to back out and tell Victor what I'm doing then that wouldn't be very good for me now would it?" "Well, no Sharon it wouldn't." Jack cut in. "What do you think Gen?" Tucker asked turning to Genevieve who had been very silent through the whole thing. "Ummmm . . . well I think that we should have Sharon tell us her plan before we go any further." Genevieve responded meekly. "Hear that Sharon? If you want any help you need to tell us your plan." Tucker chuckled to himself.

Sharon huffed, "Fine. Listen carefully," she began "In order to make Victor suffer the way we did we have to take him down. Now I'm not talking about him specifically I'm talking about something important to him." "Like what?" Jack asked "Like the most important thing in that man's life." "The company?" Tucker guessed "No." "His children?" Genevieve continued. "No. Think!" Sharon exclaimed. "What else is there Sharon?" Jack questioned. "I'll give you a hint. It's been a part of him for over thirty years." Sharon told them. "Nikki!" The three of them shouted at the same time. "Correct!" Sharon yelled "How do we get back at Victor by doing something to Nikki?" Genevieve asked confused. "We get rid of her." Sharon said in a low voice. "Get rid of?" Jack asked scared. "Yes Jack. We take Nikki Newman out for good." Sharon cackled. "Are you implying that the four of us kill her?" Genevieve asked. "Yes."

"How will this affect Victor though?" Genevieve asked again obviously still not getting the plot. "You see Gen, Victor and Nikki are nothing without the other. Since taking Victor out won't make him suffer we go for Nikki, the next best thing." Tucker explained. "But why Nikki? She's so . . . "Genevieve didn't know how to finish the sentence. "She's so nothing Genevieve. Now who's in?" Sharon demanded. "I like the taste of sweet revenge." Tucker said smirking. "Well, I guess I don't really have any choice now do I?" Genevieve asked turning to Tucker. "No Gen, you really don't." "Okay then I'm in Sharon." The three of them then turned to Jack who had been sitting in his chair very quietly. "Jack?" Sharon asked "Yeah?" Jack replied in a daze. 'Are you in?" Jack stood up, "Listen, I'm all for getting revenge on the Black Knight but Nikki?" Jack paused. He was still in love with her. He knew it was foolish to dwell on her but she was the one he wanted to be with.

"Oh, come on Abbott you're not seriously saying you're still in love with the woman who left you for Victor right after you told her about your honeymoon." Tucker asked him. "Jack, Nikki will always go back to Victor no matter what man she's with. He's had her tied down to him ever since he saw her stripping back in the 80's." Sharon said. "I know that but there's just something about that woman. She's like a dream, a wonderful dream mixed with a terrible nightmare." Jack told them. "Don't let Nikki get in the way of what you've always wanted to do to Victor." Genevieve said. Jack thought for a moment, and then he realized that they were right. If he didn't mean anything to Nikki then she sure as hell didn't mean anything to him anymore.

"Alright, I'm in." Jack finally said. "Wonderful." Sharon said rubbing her hands together as the vicious grin spread across her lips. "Now we need a plan." Genevieve reminded them. "Should we shoot her?" Sharon suggested. "That could be done very easily." Jack said. "We could poison her." Genevieve said. "No too simple. Let's burn her down." Tucker explained. "How?" Sharon asked. "Lock her somewhere and then set the place on fire." Tucker told her. "That's awful." Genevieve cried. "Gen we're trying to kill her remember?" Tucker glared at her. "Yes but that's just so . . . evil." "Yes Gen and that's what we are, evil." Tucker laughed. "I like Tucker's idea. That way both of them will feel the pain." Jack chimed in. "Well, I still want to shoot her." Sharon wined. "Sharon, the woman's been shot before." Jack reminded her. "Oh, right . . . well then I guess that's out of the question." Sharon pouted. "Look, it's getting late and we don't want people getting suspicious so we should stop for tonight." Jack said. "Good thinking Jack." Sharon agreed. "We'll pick up later this week at my place." Tucker announced. "That'll do." Sharon nodded. Jack was the first to leave and then Tucker. Sharon and Genevieve stood there looking at each other. "Genevieve what's your problem?" Sharon asked. "I don't have a problem I just don't like the idea of poor Nikki burning to death." "Oh please! Nikki deserves it! She's not that innocent anymore. Well, I don't think she was ever innocent in the first place." Sharon laughed. "But Sharon, what if we get caught?" "We won't." "How do you know?" "Because Genevieve, we've got Tucker and Jack to protect us." "Who's going to protect them?" "No one" Genevieve felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't bear the thought of Tucker getting arrested for something some other woman did. "Sharon, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Tucker will not take the fall for your actions." "What do you mean?" I mean Tucker isn't going to go down for you." "Yes he will." "Oh, no Sharon he won't." "Genevieve just because you're so obsessed with Tucker doesn't mean you have to protect him." "I'm not obsessed with him." "Yes you are! I see the way you look at him. The way you react when he calls you 'Gen'. Face it Genevieve you would do anything to be Mrs. Tucker McCall." Genevieve let Sharon's harsh words sink in. She took a deep breath, "Okay Sharon, you win. I am in love with Tucker. But it's too late for that now. I've seen his dark side and even though I am very much attracted to him that's not something I want to deal with." "You don't want to end up like Nikki is what you're saying?" "In a way yes, I mean that woman is so infatuated with Victor it's scary." "Yes, it is scary. He's said some pretty nasty things to her and yet she keeps going back." "Exactly; I don't want to be like that. Because I just know that if I were to end up with Tucker he'd break my heart and then somehow he'd manage to make it all better again." "And then it would repeat?" "Yes Sharon." Sharon kind of felt bad for Genevieve. She knew just how manipulative and persuasive Tucker could be she had just witnessed it firsthand. "Look Genevieve, I'll help you fight off your feelings for Tucker if you quit feeling sorry for Nikki." Sharon told her. Genevieve desperately wanted to hate Tucker but she also wanted to love him just as much. She wasn't sure if Sharon really wanted to help her but at that moment she needed a friend. "Okay." She whispered. "Genevieve thanks." "For what? I'm the one who should be thanking you." "Thanks for helping me." Genevieve found it a little odd that Sharon was thanking her for helping plot a murder but she took the compliment anyway. "You're welcome, I guess." Genevieve replied as she opened the door. "Oh, and Genevieve," Sharon called. "Yes?" "What are you not going to do when you go home tonight?" "I'm not going to lay awake all night thinking of Tucker McCall and all the wonderful things about him." "That's a start." "Good night Sharon." "Night Genevieve" When Genevieve got to her car she pulled out her keys, but then someone grabbed her. She dropped her purse and car keys onto the pavement. Her body went numb and her throat dry. Suddenly she knew who was holding onto her, it was Tucker. "Why'd you stay in there so long?" He whispered in her ear. Genevieve found her voice, "None of your business." She huffed trying to break free of his firm grip. "Oh, yes it is and you're not going anywhere until I get some answers Gen." Tucker then bent down and picked up her purse and keys. He opened her car door, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking you home; we've got some things to discuss." Tucker explained shoving her into the passenger seat. He slammed the door and hurried around to the driver side. Tucker started the car and began to drive, "What do you want to know?" Genevieve asked. "What I want to know is why you stay and talk to a woman like that?" "Well, she just wanted to thank me for backing her in this whole situation. That's all." "That's all huh?" Tucker chuckled. "What's so funny?" Genevieve asked annoyed. "You know something Gen, you're a terrible liar." "I'm not lying Tucker!" She shouted. "Whoa, easy there Gen." Tucker said parking the car outside Genevieve's house. "Thank you Tucker you can go home now." Genevieve told him. "No not quite yet." Tucker turned Genevieve's head towards his. Genevieve felt his eyes see right through her. He was enough to make her crumple into a ball on the floor. Slowly Tucker leaned in and kissed her. Genevieve thought about what Sharon had told her but since this was in fact really happening she went with it and kissed him back.

Back at Sharon's house Sharon walked around the living room contemplating her thoughts. The meeting went better than she expected and she was already thinking of the perfect strategy for tomorrow's planning session. Sharon was also thinking of Genevieve. She hoped the advice she had given her had helped. Genevieve had no one else to turn to and in a way she reminded Sharon of herself. Sharon knew that this plan to kill Nikki was evil and very dangerous but she was so angry and fed up with the Newman family that she would do anything to hurt them. Even if it meant taking out her children's own grandmother.


	3. Chapter 3-If Looks Could Kill

_**A/N: As you read I know you will find a few mistakes here and there and I will fix them soon! **_

_**-KSuzMil :) **_

The next morning Nikki sat on the couch in Victor's office. She had been sitting there for over an hour watching Victor work and make countless phone calls. He had been so busy cleaning up after Tucker and Sharon that Nikki thought he forgot she was there. Until, "Sweetheart," Victor said. Nikki's head shot up to look at him, "You don't have to stay here you know. You can go shopping or something." "No thanks." Nikki replied. "Are you sure?" "Yes Victor. I don't feel like going anywhere without you." Victor let out a low chuckle. "What's so funny?" Nikki asked "You." "Me?" "Yes, your just so adorable when you get defensive you know that?" "I'm not being defensive Victor; I just have no desire to leave your side." "Whatever you say"

The door opened and Avery came in. "Am I interrupting?" She asked once she noticed Nikki. "No not at all." Victor told her. "Okay, well you're marriage to Sharon is being annulled as we speak." "Thank you Avery." Victor said. "Thank god." Nikki sighed. "That's all for now." Avery said leaving the room. "What a relief." Nikki said standing up. She walked over to Victor, "Why don't we go out for brunch." She suggested. Victor turned in his chair to face Nikki, "Where?" he asked. "Gloworm I guess." Victor took Nikki's hands, "Well, I don't have any spare time but I suppose I can clear an hour for you." "Well then, let's head out." She said.

Genevieve opened her eyes late that same morning. She was in her bed and had a splitting headache. She laid there trying to remember last night's events. She remembered the meeting and the plot. Then Tucker driving her home and them him kissing her. Suddenly everything rushed back into her memory at once. She sat up and screamed. "Tucker!" The door to the bedroom opened and Tucker came in. He looked normal, content and dressed for the day. "Good morning Gen." He said grinning at her. Genevieve sat there covering herself with the bed sheet, "Tucker what did we do?" She needed to know all of the mistakes she had made last night. "Well, Gen let me tell you something. How about I take you out to breakfast and then I'll tell you what a wonderful night we had." Tucker replied. Genevieve glared at him. He wasn't being funny and she was getting very angry with him. "What do you say? Come on." He reached his hand out to her. She sighed and took it. He roughly pulled her out of bed and she walked to the bathroom.

Nikki and Victor walked into Gloworm to be greeted by a very cheerful Gloria. "Welcome!" She exclaimed when she saw them. "Hello Gloria, we need a table." Victor told her. "Of course you do! Follow me!" Gloria replied leading them to a table for two. "Thank you." Victor said helping Nikki sit down. "No problem. I'll send out a waiter soon." Gloria said before waltzing away. "Wonder why she's in such a good mood." Nikki laughed. "I have no idea. That woman is very strange." Victor said. "Oh look, my two favorite people!" Katherine gasped when she spotted Nikki and Victor in the corner. "Katherine!" Nikki squealed, "Come join us!" Katherine walked over to them and took a seat in the booth next to Nikki. "I hope I'm not intruding." She said. "Oh no, it's so good to see you." Nikki told her. "So what have you two been up to?" Katherine asked. "Not much. I'm still trying to put Newman back together." Victor said. "Yes, he's been so busy Katherine it took me to pull him away from work." Nikki explained. "If anyone can pull Victor Newman away from work it is you Nikki." Katherine laughed. "That is very true." Victor agreed with her. A waiter came out and took their orders and then they were left to talk once more.

"So have you had any contact with Tucker?" Nikki asked Katherine. "Well, not really. I honestly don't want to speak to him." Katherine replied. Nikki stared down into her tea cup. She just felt sick every time she heard about Tucker or Sharon. She never liked them before but what they did to her family made her despise them entirely. Victor could sense something was wrong with Nikki. He took her hand on the table top, "it's okay" He whispered low enough so that only she could hear. "Have you two gone riding yet?" Katherine asked them. "No, we haven't had time." Victor said. "I plan to take her soon though." "I can't wait." Nikki said glowing. "You two are truly the most wonderful couple I've ever seen." Katherine told them. "Oh, Katherine that means so much to me." Nikki said tearing up. "Why are you crying?" Victor asked her. "To tell you the truth I don't know. I guess I'm just happy." Nikki laughed. Victor gently wiped the tears from Nikki's cheek with his napkin. Their food was brought out shortly after and as they ate the three of them began to forget all the drama that had corrupted their lives over the past few months.

When they were just about done with their meals they heard a familiar voice. Katherine turned and saw Tucker clutching Genevieve and talking to Gloria. "Table for two, Gloria." He was saying. "What the hell?" Victor whispered in shock. "What's wrong with Genevieve she looks petrified." Nikki gasped almost feeling sorry for her. The three of them watched as Tucker dragged Genevieve to one of the tables and sat her down. "You know I'm really tempted to stay and watch." Nikki said. "Me too, who knows where this could lead." Katherine agreed. "As much as I would like to stay myself I really need to get back to Newman." Victor said standing up. He kissed Nikki on the cheek, "I'll see you at home." He told her before leaving. Nikki and Katherine sat there trying to not look suspicious as they spied on Tucker and Genevieve.

"Why are we here?" Genevieve hissed at Tucker. "Because I'm not going to a damn coffee house for breakfast." Tucker growled back. "But look who's over there." She said glancing at Katherine, Victor and Nikki. "I could care less what my mother does with her so called friends." "Okay fine have it your way. We're here now you promised to tell me what happened." Tucker leaned forward towards Genevieve. "Alright if you want to know so badly I'll tell you. You lost all control in that car." He whispered to her. Genevieve sat there ashamed of herself. She was so stupid. Who was she kidding? She had feelings for Tucker and there was nothing that could be done to deny it. She had feelings for Tucker like Nikki had feelings for Victor. Genevieve knew that this was a terrible thing to do but she wanted it to happen.

"What's the matter Gen?" Tucker asked her. "Tucker, I need to know if what we did was for real." "Did you want it to be real?" Genevieve stared at him. She knew how he was going to play this and she didn't like it. He was going to make her admit that she was in love with him. "What makes you so sure I want anything to do with you after what you put me through?" She asked. Tucker laughed, "Oh Genevieve you're not very good a hiding your feelings, you never have been." Genevieve narrowed her eyes at him, "Tucker, I do not . . . "She was at a loss for words. His eyes were burning her with that stare full of lust and passion. Genevieve took a deep breath, "Yes, I wanted last night to be real." She admitted.

"What could they be talking about?" Katherine whispered to Nikki. "I have no idea. I can't stand them so I can't imagine what goes on in their heads." Nikki replied. "Nikki, you do know they have a past don't you?" "They do? Well, I mean you could kind of tell but you know what I mean." "Yes, it was a shock to me too. I just can't understand why she would still want to be around Tucker after all the terrible things he made her do." "I know what you mean. It's probably because she has no one else and he's the only one who will talk to her without giving her the death glare." "You've got a point there my dear." Katherine agreed. They sat there and saw Tucker lean in towards Genevieve. "Is he going to kiss her?" Nikki exclaimed. 'Oh I don't think so." Katherine reassured her. "Good because the thought of that is just, I don't even know how to describe it." Nikki grimaced. "Well, I think we better leave before things get really intense." Katherine suggested. "Yeah I'm going to stop and check on Victoria before I head home." "Oh have fun and give her my love." "I'll do that." They hugged and then parted ways.

Genevieve watched Nikki and Katherine leave, "Oh thank god." She breathed a sigh of relief. Tucker hadn't said anything after she had just admitted her love for him and that worried her. "I'll see you at my place for the meeting with Jack and Sharon." He finally said standing up. "That's it?" She asked confused "What about us?" "There is no us Gen. I'll see you later." Tucker said heading for the door. Genevieve sat there stunned watching him go. She knew he would never admit that he felt the same way she did. She felt the tears come and she got up and ran out of Gloworm hoping no one saw her.


	4. Chapter 4-Falling Hard

_**A/N: Readers, I know that my stories start off a bit slow but from the reviews I have recieved in the past everyone says they get better as time goes on. **_

_**-KSuzMil :)**_

Nikki walked out to the stables later that afternoon. She had a wonderful visit with Victoria and the baby after she left Katherine. When she had arrived back at the ranch she had received a text from Victor summoning her to the stables. "Victor!" She called out. She looked around the barn but there was no sign of him. Nikki was beginning to think that this was some sort of trick until she heard the crinkling of hay behind her. She turned around and there stood Victor, "Right here." He said smiling. "Oh," Nikki gasped "What's the matter?" Victor asked walking towards her. "Nothing are you taking me riding or not?" "Well, of course my darling."

Nikki rode beside Victor in the pasture. The sun beamed down on them heavily. The sky was so blue and the air so crisp. The leaves had begun to change color signifying that autumn had officially arrived. "Do you want to race?" She asked Victor. He chuckled, "Sure, if you're up for losing." The two of the laughed together "Well, I'm not so sure I'll lose but . . . GO!" Just like that Nikki took off ahead of Victor. "Damn you!" Victor yelled as he attempted to catch up with her. Nikki couldn't help but laugh as she beat him. Once she got to the fence she stopped and turned around. "You lose!" She shouted to him. Seconds later Victor was next to her, "Nikki, I'm getting too old to keep up with you." He said gasping for air. "Is that so?" She asked with a mysterious twinkle in her cool blue eyes. Again, Nikki took off down the pasture this time heading for the barn.

When Nikki reached the barn she got off Blue Smoke and put him away. Victor came in a little later. Nikki watched as he too put his own horse away, not saying a word to her. When he was done Victor finally looked at Nikki, "Well, since you clearly won you get to decide where we have dinner tonight." He told her. "Oh well in that case, I've already made my decision." "Alright, where are we going?" "Nowhere I want to have dinner here at the ranch." "I suppose that can be arranged." Victor said reaching out his hand. Nikki grasped it firmly and they walked out of the stables.

Genevieve found herself sitting in her car outside Tucker's place. She had been sitting there for 10 minutes now. She didn't want to be the first one to arrive at their secret meeting due to the conversation she and Tucker had that morning. She sighed and pulled out her phone, "Hello?" Sharon's voice came from the other end. "Hey Sharon, It's Genevieve; what time do you plan on going to Tucker's?" "Not until 5:00." Genevieve looked at the clock in her car; damn it was only 4:45. "Oh, okay I was just wondering see you then." "Genevieve wait" "Yes?" "How was your night?" Genevieve thought quickly, she couldn't tell Sharon what happened with Tucker, "Well, it was lonely you know." "Did you think about him?" "I tried not to but you know how that is too." "I do. Well, I'll see you soon." "Bye Sharon." "Bye Genevieve."

Genevieve waited a few more minutes before she decided to go inside. She rang the bell and stood there, waiting for the man who had a spell cast over her, to answer the door. Tucker opened the door and looked shocked to see her, "What are you doing here so early?" He asked disgusted. "I had nothing better to do." Genevieve said walking inside like it was her own house. "So what do you think you can just prance in here as if you own the place?" Tucker asked annoyed by her actions. "I'd like to someday." Genevieve whispered hoping that he didn't hear her. "What was that?" Tucker demanded. "I didn't say anything!" She panicked. "Genevieve when will you learn I can tell you're lying" Tucker chuckled. "Listen I came here so early to finish this morning's conversation." She snapped at him. "There is nothing to finish. I ended it when I walked out remember?" "You may have said all you wanted to but I didn't." Genevieve sat on the couch and stared up at Tucker. "Tucker why can't you just give me what I want?" "I don't think you understand Genevieve, you are a very difficult person and I have no time for a relationship." Genevieve stood up, "You don't have time for a relationship and yet you were getting ready to marry Sharon!" "You know why I was marrying Sharon! To get Newman!" "Of course! I should've guessed last night was . . ." Geneviève stopped mid-sentence, "What was last night to you Tucker?" Tucker turned to face the door with his back to Genevieve he began to speak, "Last night was something to make sure that you're on my side when this whole revenge on Victor thing goes down." Genevieve sat back down on the couch; her heart was pounding a million miles an hour. She knew now that he only did it for his own good just like he always did. It felt like someone had literally ripped her heart out. Here she was thinking she actually had a chance with this man that she's loved for so long and he rejects her.

Nikki sat at the table in the dining room at the ranch. The candles were lit, the music was playing and the sparkling wine had been poured; all that was missing was Victor. "Where is he?" She asked herself checking her phone again. He had told her that he had to get something for her. She had no idea what he was planning this time but she loved that man's surprises. No matter what he did for her it always made her feel just the same; loved. She jumped when she heard the door open and slam shut. Victor came into the room, "So sorry to keep you waiting my dear." He said kissing her forehead. "That's fine I had to get ready anyway." Nikki replied. Victor sat down across from her, "Is dinner almost ready?" he asked "Yes I think so. Where did you go?" "You'll find out later." "Oh I see a surprise." "Quite right" "Victor is this a good surprise or a bad one?" "I think it's good." "Of course you do but what about me?" "Sweetheart I know you'll love it." He took her hand one the table and squeezed it. Nikki smiled, "I'll trust you for now." "I promise it's wonderful."

Genevieve sat there still on the couch in Tucker's living room. It had been fifteen minutes since Tucker had lashed out at her. Now he had gone into the other room and left her alone. She wanted to cry but knew that she could not let him see what he had done to her. She laid down and buried her face in the pillow. She wanted to scream but she couldn't' do that either. Why was this happening to her? Genevieve now knew how Nikki had felt all these years. She wished that could pick up the phone and call Nikki and ask her what to do but Nikki hated her and right Nikki was also the enemy.

The door opened and Genevieve shot up. Sharon stood there, "Genevieve what are you doing?" Sharon gasped running over to her. "Oh, Sharon I need to talk to you." Genevieve said her voice shaky. "What happened? What did he do to you?" "Well, Sharon welcome" Tucker bellowed as he walked into the room. "Save it Tucker what did you do to her?" Sharon sapped standing to face Tucker. "I didn't do anything to her. She's the one who showed up early." "Sharon, Tucker and I had sex last night. I lied to you." Genevieve confessed standing up. "You're kidding! Do you two know how this could completely ruin our plan?" Sharon yelled. "No it won't because Tucker said I mean nothing to him." Genevieve explained glaring at Tucker. "I don't care none of us can become romantically involved with each other. I have to tell Jack though." Sharon said. "Where the hell is Abbott anyway? He's late." Tucker questioned. "Maybe he backed out." Genevieve said "You shut it." Tucker shouted at her. "Don't tell me what to do!" Genevieve cried. "That's not what you said last night!" Tucker shot back. He was not going to let her win this battle with her little fit of rage. "OH!" Genevieve shirked and ran for the bedroom. "I can't believe you!" Sharon yelled at Tucker. "Me? Sharon do you see the way she acts? She's out of control." "No, you're the one who's out of control Tucker." "How?" "You slept with her last night, why?" "Because I needed to be sure that she's loyal to me." "Loyal to you? I'm the one who's in charge of this thing, not you!" "Sharon if you want my help you're going to have to take orders from me." "Oh, no you're not going to screw this up too. This plan is going to go the way I want it to!" "I hate to break it to you Sharon but as of right now Jack hasn't shown up and Genevieve is a sobbing mess so there's not going to be any revenge on Victor if you don't get some control."

The doorbell rang before Sharon had a chance to respond. "Come in!" Tucker called. Jack opened the door, "Sorry I'm late I had a business meeting to attend." He said walking in. "Where's Genevieve?" "She's in the bedroom," Sharon answered "It appears that she and Tucker here slept together last night and now they have caused problems with our plan." "How?" Jack asked not understanding the situation. "None of us can become involved with each other while this plan is going on." Sharon said. 'Why?" "Oh my gosh Jack! You should know better than any of us that you cannot break up a couple's bond and that's very dangerous when you're plotting revenge!" Sharon shouted getting frustrated. "Don't worry Jack I already put Genevieve in her place." Tucker chuckled. "I bet you did." Jack said.

Genevieve opened the bedroom door and peaked out into the living room. "Oh, are you done pouting now Gen?" Tucker asked smirking at her. "I won't stoop to your level." Genevieve snarled as she walked to stand next to Sharon. "What exactly is my level Genevieve enlighten me." Tucker laughed. "Okay, no we're not gonna do this we've got work to do." Sharon said putting her hands up. "She's right, let's take Victor down." Jack agreed.


	5. Chapter 5-Making Plans

**_Chapter Five-Making Plans_**

Sharon sat on the couch next to Genevieve in Tucker's living room. They were just starting to plan the revenge. "Well, the first thing is we need to decide where this is going to happen." Tucker began. "We could find an abandoned building outside of Genoa City." Sharon suggested. "Yeah I'll look into that." Jack agreed. "Okay now how are we going to get Nikki there?" Genevieve asked. "We could kidnap her." Jack said. 'No no no, she needs to go there on her own so that no one gets suspicious." Tucker told them. "We could pretend to be Victor and say that she needs to meet him there." Genevieve said unsure of herself. "Gen, that's brilliant!" Tucker exclaimed. For the first time that day Genevieve felt like Tucker actually gave a damn about her. Maybe if she kept this up he'd reconsider their relationship.

"Now wait a minute," Jack interrupted, "how do we get word to Nikki about this secret meeting with Victor'?" "We give her a note. Not handwritten but typed." Sharon said. "Oh, I see." Jack replied. Even though he had a agreed to help in this plan he wasn't really sure he wanted to. "When will we do this?" Geneviève asked "The sooner the better." Sharon cackled. "Two days." Tucker said standing up. "Why two days?" Jack asked "We need time to plan it perfectly." Tucker explained. "Tell us what we need to do boss." Genevieve said looking up at Tucker. Tucker cleared his throat, he was ready to dish out orders, "Sharon, you write the note and make sure Nikki gets it. Jack you make sure that abandoned building is ready for us. Gen you and I will make sure that once Nikki is in the building it is secured and then the four of us will set the fire."

Tucker looked at the faces around him. They looked like they understood everything and they were ready for the Newman's to really go down. "So that's it?" Sharon asked. "Yeah, we'll meet back here tomorrow night to make sure everything is put into place." Tucker said. "Got it" Sharon replied. Jack was the first to leave and then Sharon and Genevieve together. When they were outside Sharon turned to Genevieve, "Are you okay?" "I thought I'd be fine but now I find myself wanting to stay here with him." Genevieve said. "Why? He's so awful to you." "Yes but I guess it's payback from all those years ago when I left him so in a way I deserve it." "Well, I think you should just forget him and move on." "See that's the thing I can't move on Sharon." "Okay you know what? You should come have a drink with me at the club." "That's very nice of you but I think I'll just head home." "Are you sure?" "Yeah I've had a long day." "Okay well if you need anything just call me." "I'll do that." "Night Sharon" "Good night Genevieve."

Nikki opened her eyes. She was in Victor's arms and they were dancing around the main house at the ranch. They had a marvelous dinner and of course now he had her all in a daze. She seemed light and free in his arms like she didn't have a care in the world. "Thank you for dinner." He whispered to her. "My pleasure." was her sweet soft reply. "You remember that surprise I was telling you about earlier?" He asked. "Of course I do." Nikki laughed. "Turn around." "What?" "Just turn around my darling trust me." Nikki turned so her back was to him. She stood there not really sure what her lover had on his mind, that frightened her. Suddenly she felt something cool landing on her neck. When she looked down she saw Victor had placed a necklace on her. It was a heart with the letters V and N engraved in it. "Oh, Victor," Nikki gasped touching her finger tips to the cool metal, "it's beautiful." She turned around to face him, "So you like it?" he asked "I love it." He took her in his arms, "I told you, you would." "You were right." "When have I been wrong?" Nikki looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes, "Do you really want to go there?" she teased. "I'd rather we didn't." Victor replied. "It's getting late." Nikki whispered. "Let's go up to bed." Victor said picking her up. As Nikki was carried up the stairs she let her head fall back in the air. Her curled hair fell loose and her eyes closed. She breathed in the scent of Victor, the burning fire, the house itself. In that moment she knew she was really home.


	6. Chapter 6-Start of Something New

_**A/N: Well this one has quite a bit of Tucker & Gen in it. I wish they would've really hooked up on the show! But I love Genie Francis and am super glad she is back on GH. :) **_

_**-KSuzMil**_

Genevieve sat in her car still outside Tucker's place. She had been there for a while after Sharon left. She didn't know why but she didn't want to go home and sleep in an empty bed, not tonight anyway. She knew Tucker was still awake because the lights were still on. Should she go in? What would she tell him? Would he hurt her even worse? She had so many questions and no way to answer them. Genevieve slammed her fist on the steering wheel, "Damn you Tucker McCall!" She cried out in frustration.

She wished the two of them could be like Nikki and Victor. They had the perfect love story. She knew how much they hated each other at times but Genevieve also knew that in the end when it truly came down to it, Victor and Nikki would always go back to each other. She wanted that for her and Tucker but she knew she'd never get it. Genevieve now began to put the pieces together. Tucker was getting back at her for all those years ago when she had left him. She hated herself for doing that now. She wondered what kind of life the two of them would have now if she had stayed. It was too late to dwell on what could've been. Genevieve had to focus on the present and try to get Tucker back.

She marched up to Tucker's front door. Her head held high and a speech forming in her mind as she rang the bell. Genevieve was bound and determined to make him want her and she wasn't going to stop until she got him. Tucker opened the door, "I was wondering when you were going to come back in." He said glaring at her. "You knew I was still here?" Genevieve asked slightly embarrassed. "Yes I did Gen. What do you want?" Genevieve walked inside, "Tucker this has gone on long enough." "What has?" "Us, you and me; how we act towards one another." "There is no us anymore Gen." "But there was at one point." "That was a long time ago. Remember back when you broke my heart?" Genevieve sighed; being the only woman ever to break the stone cold heart of Tucker McCall wasn't exactly something she wanted to be known for. "I know it doesn't mean anything to you but I'm sorry Tucker. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I know how it feels now and I don't like it." "You think I did? Gen I was a mess for years! Wondering what happened to you. Wondering why I wasn't good enough and he was." "Tucker, I felt obligated to Colin. Believe me if it wasn't for him I would've chosen you. But he's gone now and your still here and so am I. Please, if you can't see how much I love you then you'll lose the only real thing you've ever known when I walk out that door." Genevieve began to head for the door when she was stopped. "Gen, wait." Tucker said "don't go." Startled, Genevieve spun around to look at him. Tucker stood there as serious as ever. "Everyone deserves a second chance." He said opening his arms out wide. Genevieve dropped her purse and ran to throw her arms around him. Their lips melted together in a much needed overdue passionate kiss. This felt so right to the both of them; finally everything was coming together the way they wanted it to.

Nikki opened her eyes the next morning and saw the bright sunshine coming through the curtains. She thought back to the night before and the wonderful time she had spent with Victor. She was so grateful for everything she had and couldn't be happier. Nikki noticed that Victor wasn't next to her so she figured that he would be downstairs. She threw on her robe and carefully made her way down the stairs into the living room. "Victor!" she called hoping he was in another room. "Victor!" she tried again but still nothing. It was then that she noticed it, the note on the coffee table by their wedding album. She picked it up and read it,

_ Nikki, _

_I had a very important meeting at Newman this morning and did not want to wake you. Since we couldn't have breakfast together will you do me the honor of having lunch at the club with our children this afternoon? _

_ All my love, _

_ Victor_

Nikki smiled; he was so good to her. She loved how he was really trying to rebuild the broken family that was theirs. Next to the note was a vase with a dozen red roses in it. "Oh, Victor" Nikki whispered. She hurried upstairs and grabbed her cell phone. Nikki knew Victor wasn't one for texting but she didn't wish to interrupt him at Newman so she sent him a message;

_ Yes, I would love to meet you and the children at the club. _

_ -Nikki_

Victor was in his office with Nicholas and Victoria when his cell phone buzzed. "Who is it?" Victoria asked. "Your mother" Victor told her looking at his phone. "She wants you two to join us for lunch at the club. Do you mind?" "No not at all. I love to." Victoria said. "Son?" Victor asked looking at Nick. "If it's for mom I suppose I can." He laughed. "Wonderful. I will let her know." Victor said typing back to Nikki. Victoria smiled as she watched her father. She was happy that he was back with her mother and they were moving forward together. This was for sure the start of something new for all of them.


	7. Chapter 7-Burning Desires

Nikki walked into the club that afternoon. She looked around but didn't see Victor or the kids anywhere. She spotted Katherine at a table all by herself. Nikki walked over to her best friend, "Hi." She said sitting down across from her. "Hello darling." Katherine exclaimed. "What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" Nikki asked "Well, I'm waiting for Neil, Lily, Cane and Devon to join me for lunch." "I see, that sounds wonderful. I myself am waiting on my company." Nikki said glancing towards the door. "Victor?" Katherine guessed "Not just Victor, Nicholas and Victoria as well." Nikki said beaming. "Oh my dear I'm so happy for you. What's the occasion?" "Nothing this was all Victor's idea. He really wants our family back together and quite frankly so do I." "I agree with you. It's been so long since the four of you were on good terms." "Yes, many, many years in fact." "Well, I hope everything goes well today." "Thanks Katherine. So do I." Nikki told her.

"Excuse me ladies," came a voice. Nikki turned around to see Victor standing behind her with their children, "I believe I have plans with Ms. Newman this afternoon." Victor finished reaching his hand out to Nikki. She took It and he pulled her up on her feet. "Good seeing you Katherine." Nikki said "You too. Have a good time." Katherine said waving at them. As the four of them walked to their table Nikki said a silent prayer that everything would go perfectly. This meant, no talk of Newman, no Sharon, no Abbott's and so on. They sat down and Victor began to speak, "First of all, Nicholas and Victoria I want to thank you for coming. This means a lot to your mother and me." "Yes it does." Nikki agreed taking Victor's hand. "You don't need to thank us. We're happy to see you back together." Victoria said. "Yeah we are." Nick agreed with his sister. Nikki wanted so badly to tell her children that their father had proposed but she didn't even have a ring yet. Should she tell them? Would Victor be mad at her? She decided to wait until she had officially given Victor a yes and she and a ring to prove it.

That same day in late morning Genevieve lay in bed with Tucker staring directly at her. After she had proclaimed her undying love for him the night before the two of them instantly knew their feelings were mutual. Genevieve still couldn't believe this was happening to her. She felt so light and free and she didn't want it to ever end. "What's next for us?" Tucker was asking. "Well, I don't know. What do you want to be next?" "That all depends on you Gen." "Me? It takes two to make a relationship work you know?" "Yes I know but I need to know that you are fully committed to this because I am." It meant so much to hear him say that. "Yes Tucker I am one hundred percent committed to you." "All right then." He leaned in to kiss her.

_DING DONG!_ They were interrupted by the door bell ringing. "Who could that be?" Genevieve asked falling back into the pillows. "It's Jack and Sharon." Tucker replied getting his clothes on. "This early? What am I going to wear? I can't wear the same stuff I did yesterday!" Genevieve panicked. "And why not?" "Because they'll know!" "Let them find out Gen." Tucker said leaving the room. He went into the living room and opened the door. There was Sharon and Jack. 'Come in." he told them. "I can't reach Genevieve; do you know where she is?" Sharon asked Tucker. "She didn't back out did she?" Jack wondered. "Why would I back out?" Genevieve said. She was standing in the bedroom doorway wearing nothing but Tucker's robe. "Genevieve!" Jack and Sharon exclaimed. "You can't be serious?" Sharon asked horrified. "Sharon, what Gen and I do is no one's business but our own." Tucker said. 'Yes now let's finish our plan." Genevieve said sitting on the couch.

"Look at them." Katherine said told Neil, Cane, Lily and Devon as she watched the Newman family have lunch. "What about them?" Neil asked. "They're finally acting like a real family." Katherine said. "They do look really happy." Devon noticed. "Especially Nikki" Lily pointed out. "It's good for her. After the year she's had. Nikki needs to be surrounded by the people she loves." Katherine explained. "I just hope Victor doesn't do anything drastic and break her heart again," Lily said. "Oh, Lily I've wished that for years and years. But let me tell you all this. I do believe that this is it for Nikki and Victor. It's only a matter of time before they marry again and that will be the last time." Katherine told them. "How can you be sure?" Cane asked. "I know those two better then they know themselves." Katherine laughed.

"So Jack you checked on the abandoned building right?" Tucker asked Jack. "Yes and I found the perfect one." Jack replied. "Great." Sharon said with an evil smirk on her face. "When is this all going down again?" Genevieve asked Tucker. "Tomorrow night. When Victor is still at Newman." "I know he leaves there pretty late." Jack said. "7:00?" Sharon suggested. "Lucky number seven." Tucker chuckled. "Then seven it is. I must be going." Jack said heading for the door. "See you tomorrow Abbott." Tucker said. "When we take the great one down once and for all!" Jack bellowed as he left Tucker's place. "Well, Sharon if you don't mind I'm taking Gen out to lunch." Tucker said. "I would like a word with Genevieve before she does anything else with you." Sharon said dragging Genevieve into the bedroom and closing the door.

"Calm down Sharon." Genevieve told her. "Calm down? Genevieve you did exactly what I told you not to do!" "Oh, Sharon you know how it is when you're so in love with someone and you-""Stop it." Sharon said putting her hand up. "What?" "Genevieve, I haven't felt that way in a long time and this isn't about me it's about you." "What did I do wrong that could possibly affect you?" "You're sleeping with Tucker!" "I'm very well aware of that." "Think of what this could do to our plan!" "It's not going to do anything to our plan. The four of us all agree on what we're doing." "Yes but if something changes then-""Nothing is going to change Sharon. It happens tomorrow. Say it, Nikki Newman dies tomorrow." Sharon took a deep breath, "Nikki Newman dies tomorrow." "There feel better?" "No." "Well, you need to go because Tucker and I have plans." "No, you know what you and Tucker are out! I can do this by myself! What was I thinking? I don't need anyone else to do this with! And I most certainly don't have to wait until tomorrow!" Sharon yelled and ran out of the bedroom. "Sharon wait!" Genevieve cried running after her. It was too late Sharon had left. "Tucker!" Genevieve screamed. "What happened?" Tucker asked coming into the living room. "It's Sharon. She's taking action today!" "What do you mean?" "The plan she's doing it on her own today!" "Oh, Gen that's how Sharon is. Give her time to cool off and get used to the idea of you and me being together." "Are you sure?" "Yes. I know Sharon and she's not smart enough to do this on her own." "I hope you're right." "I'm always right Gen." Tucker said putting his arm around her.

Nikki walked into the main house at the ranch late that afternoon. She had a lovely lunch with Victor and the kids. Sadly it had to end when they had to go back to Newman. Victor had told her she could come but Nikki said she wanted to go home. She was going out to the stables for a ride. She needed some bonding time with Blue Smoke and some time to relax and just think. Minutes later she entered the stables and began to get everything ready for her ride. She realized her saddle was up way too high for her to reach so she got a ladder and began to climb it. Suddenly she heard a creaking noise. She turned around to see the doors closing and then something hit her over the head and she came crashing onto the hard hay covered floor. Nikki lay there, her body was numb but she could feel the air getting hot around her. Her eyes opened a tiny bit and then she saw her. Sharon stood there smirking above her, surrounded by smoke and . . . flames. "Sharon." That was the last thing Nikki said before she blacked out for good.


	8. Chapter 8-Values

Genevieve sat at a table for two in the back of the club with Tucker. They had snuck in and were trying to remain hidden. "So do you think Sharon will really cool off?" Genevieve asked. "Yeah she really doesn't have what it takes to pull it off." "Again I hope you're right. It just worries me." "What does?" "The whole entire thing the plan, Sharon, Jack, and the Newman's" Tucker took Genevieve's hand, it was shaking. "Hey, Gen calm down. I promise you I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Can you believe me?" He looked directly into her eyes. "Yes." She said nodding her head. "Good now can we talk about something else besides Sharon and those damn Newman's?" That caused Genevieve to giggle; she was very surprised she did so but it felt good to laugh. "Yes Tucker we can. What would you like to talk about?" "I don't know you pick." "Hmm let's see, how about where we go after tomorrow night." "Good thinking but I've got that all taken care of." "Oh really, Tell me, where will our secret hiding place be?" "It's not so secret Gen; you're coming to live with me." "I'm what?" Genevieve gasped he had caught her by surprise. She had wanted to move in with him but she didn't expect him to be the one to bring it up and so soon. "You're going to move in with me. It's not that hard Gen. You and I are going to live together." Tucker laughed at her. "Yes I know what you mean Tucker but it's so soon and sudden. Are you sure?" "Genevieve I've never been sure of anything then I am in this very moment. So what do you say?" Genevieve took a deep breath, "I say . . ." Before she could finish they heard a bunch of commotion and turned their attention to the TV screen in the club. Everyone in the club was watching the news cast. The announcer was saying, "The barn of billionaire Victor Newman caught fire late this afternoon. Investigators are not sure how the fire started and firemen are working hard to put out the flames. All the horses were in the pasture so none of them were hurt. We don't know if anyone was inside the barn but as of now nothing has been reported. Mr. Newman hasn't arrived yet but we should have a statement from him soon."

Victor stood in his office at Newman in the middle of a very important phone call. The door flew open and Victoria rushed in, "Dad!" she shouted out of breath. Victor turned and told her to, "Shhh" because he was on the phone. "Dad this is important!" Victoria tried again. Victor huffed, "I'll call you back." He said to the person on the other end of the line. "Now what is it Victoria?" "Dad, the barn is on fire!" "The barn at the ranch?" "Yes!" "What do you mean?" "The barn caught fire this afternoon." "Was anyone hurt?" "All the horses are fine." "Good. How bad is the damage?" "We don't know yet. That's why we need to get over there." "Let's go. Where's your brother?" "He's trying to call mom but she won't answer her phone. Do you know where she is?" Victor stopped dead in his tracks. It was almost as if he and everything around him had frozen. "Nikki!" He shouted and took off leaving Victoria behind him. Victor had remembered that Nikki was going for a ride before he got home. He hadn't heard anything from her in over an hour and that's what scared him.

Nikki lay on the barn floor surrounded by the flames and smoke. Nothing had touched her yet but she felt it getting closer. What was happening to her? Why was Sharon there? Why couldn't she get up and run? Was she going yo die? Where was Victor? Her head was so heavy with questions and her body was too weak to really grasp what was going on. It became harder to breathe and she began to cough harder and harder, louder and louder. She heard people but she couldn't call out anything. Slowly she rolled over and then she heard it. Victor was calling her, "Nikki!" So desperately Nikki wanted to call back to him but it was too hard to breathe. "Nikki!" She heard it again. Her eyes became heavy and began to burn and they shut. She tried to open them again but it seemed impossible. "Nikki!" Victor called out again. Nikki lay there numb and completely helpless in the burring flames.

Outside the burning barn everyone gathered to watch Victor run in after his true love. He paid no attention to anything or anyone as they warned him not to enter the barn. Billy stood by a screaming and sobbing Victoria as she begged her father to stay back. Nick stood next to them with Noah, Summer and little Faith. They all watched in pure horror as the barn that they loved burnt down with Victor inside it. "Oh my gosh!" came a shrieking scream. Everyone turned to see a horrified Abby running up to the crowd. "What happened?" she asked Nick. "It's all burning down Abby." "Where's Dad?" Abby panicked not seeing Victor anywhere. "He went in the barn." Noah informed her. "WHAT?" Abby cried "Is he crazy? Why would he do such a thing?" "He thinks Nikki's inside." Billy said. "I have to go save him!" Abby yelled taking off towards the burning barn. "Abby no!" Nick yelled putting Faith down and running to grab his little sister. "Let me go Nick!" Abby yelled punching and kicking. Nick dragged her back to where the rest of the family was.

Tucker and Genevieve pulled up to where the huge crowd was outside the Newman barn. They got out and stood by the car and watched everything unfold. "Do you think she did it?" Genevieve asked. "I really can't tell you Gen. But, if she did I give her credit. This might actually be good for us." "How?" "We'll get off since we didn't do anything and that means she'll get caught." "I thought she was on the same side as us?" "She was for a time but you gotta play both sides. Come on you of all people should know that better than anyone." "Hey in defense-""Guys what's going on?" They turned to see Jack walking towards them. "We don't know." Genevieve told him. "Where is Sharon?" "That's what we're trying to find out. After you left she got into it with Gen and took off." Tucker explained. "Could she have done this?" Jack asked. "We think so." Genevieve said. "I don't see Victor or Nikki anywhere. Where are they?" Jack asked looking around. "We have no idea." Tucker said. "Could they both be in there?" Genevieve wondered. "If they are their chances of survival don't look too good." Jack whispered.

Just as all hope for the Newman family seemed lost a figure emerged from the flames. It was Victor and he was carrying an unconscious Nikki in his arms. He fell to the ground with her and the paramedics rushed over to them. Nikki needed air and fast. Victor never let go of her hand but nothing happened. He was told they needed to get the both of them to the hospital immediately. Victoria and Nick watched as both of their parents were loaded into the ambulance and driven away. The reporters, policemen and firefighters began to clear the area until all that was left was the small Newman family. Victoria looked around, the barn was completely gone and the horses were lost in the pasture. This was where she and her brother had grown up. The memories of the barn, sweet smelling hay and the beloved horses almost seemed too much to bear. "Is Grandma going to be okay?" Summer asked Nick. "She should be if nothing too serious happened to her." Nick told his daughter. "That's why we need to get to the hospital!" Abby snapped. "Easy there Abby, what's wrong?" Billy asked. "Nothing. I'm fine." Abby began to head for her car. "If you don't mind Summer and I want to come to the hospital too." Noah told Nick. "Who's going to watch Faith then?" Victoria asked. "I will." They turned to see Avery standing there. "How long have you been here?" Nick asked walking over to her. "Not long I just wanted to give you guys some space before I came rushing over." Avery said. "Well, thank you we appreciate that. Would you really want to look after Faith? I mean I don't know how long we're gonna be and-""Nick, I'll do whatever I can to help you out." Avery said smiling. Nick turned back to the others, "What do you say Faith, do you wanna go stay with Avery while we check on Grandma and grandpa?" Faith grinned and ran over to her father and Avery. "Yes!" she giggled. "Okay then Faith let's head back to my place." Avery said taking the little girl's hand. "Bye Daddy!" Faith called to Nick as she walked with Avery. "Bye girls!" Nick called waving goodbye. "That's so sweet of her." Victoria said. "Yeah she's pretty great." Nick said. "Come on, Abby's probably in the car thinking of evil things to say to us for making her wait." Billy pointed out. The five of them headed towards the main house together. Nick with his children and Victoria with her husband. None of them noticed Sharon watching from a distance in the trees behind them.


	9. Chapter 9-Questions

The Newman family rushed into the Genoa City hospital. Victoria hurried over to the receptionist desk, "Can you tell me where Mr. and Mrs. Newman are?" she asked trying not to sound so panicked. "Well, Mrs. Newman is in critical condition but Mr. Newman is in the waiting area." The lady said. "Thank you!" Victoria shouted leading her family towards the waiting room. "Dad!" she called rushing over to Victor. He looked tired and worn out but he didn't seem to have any burns or things like that. "Children!" Victor exclaimed standing up. "Oh Daddy!" Abby cried hugging Victor, "What were you thinking going in there?" "I'm alright Abby, calm down." Victor said. "What's going on with Mom?" Nick asked. Victor took a deep breath, he wished he could tell them that Nikki was fine and she would be out soon, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Nikki inhaled a great deal of smoke and she has a massive concussion." "From what?" Victoria asked "The firemen noticed a ladder a few feet away from where I found her; they're guessing she fell off it." "Oh Dad I'm so sorry." Abby said. "Do they know how it started grandpa?" Noah asked Victor. "No not yet my boy but they will find out soon." Victor replied sitting down. Abby and Summer sat on each side of him. Victoria sat on the couch with Billy and Nick stood by the window with Noah. "Should I call Katherine?" Abby asked Victor. "Yeah why don't you go do that." Abby stood up and walked over in the corner. Victor looked at Summer sitting next to him, she had been crying. "Summer are you alright?" "No." Summer whispered the tears running down her face. "What is it?" Victor asked concerned "Grandma, is she gonna die?' Victor wanted to tell his granddaughter that everything was going to be okay but even he, the great Victor Newman had no idea what the future held. "I don't know Summer. I really don't know." "Oh grandpa!" Summer cried. Victor took her in a hug, "Just be strong for grandma." He told her.

Nick and Noah watched Victor and Summer from their position at the window. "Should I take her home?" Noah asked. "No, I think it's good that Summer's here to keep Dad company. Mom and Dad are Summer's two favorite people and I don't think she'd rather be anywhere else right now but here." Nick told his son. "She always has loved them hasn't she?" "Noah, Summer always counted on your grandparents for the love and support that Phyllis couldn't give her and I think she needs them, you, Faith, me and Avery right now." Nick said looking over at his sobbing daughter. "Yeah she does Dad. I'm gonna call Avery and check on Faith. I'll be back." Noah said heading out of the room.

Abby walked over to Nick, "I called Katherine she's on her way with Uncle Jack and I even called Aunt Traci and my Mom." "Abby, why are you calling all these people?" Nick asked annoyed. "They have a right to know what happened. It's not like Mom and Traci are dropping everything to come here. Just Katherine and Uncle Jack I don't see what the big deal is." "Yeah Jack's only coming because he's still in love with my mother." Nick growled and stormed out of the room. "What did you do?" Victoria asked as Abby took a seat with her and Billy on the couch. "I just told him that I called a couple people and that Katherine and Uncle Jack are on their way here." "Wait a minute Jack is coming here?" Billy asked "Yeah what's wrong with that?" Abby asked still not understanding what the problem was. "The woman in the hospital is Nikki, her lover is over there, the very powerful Victor Newman and you call Jack Abbott down here. Is this making sense to you at all?" Billy asked "No." Abby said standing up. "Where are you going?" Victoria asked. "I'm going to get a coffee anyone want anything?" Abby asked. Not getting any kind of response she took that as a no and left.

"Sometimes she can be so clueless." Victoria told Billy. "What's going on?" Victor asked still holding a more calm Summer now in his lap. "Abby told Jack about Mom and now he's on his way here." Victoria informed him. "It's alright Jack Abbott has no business coming here and when he shows up just ignore him." Victor said. Noah and Nick both came back into the room, "What's up with Abby?" Nick asked "Jack's on his way." Billy said. Nick looked over at Victor, "It's alright son he can be here but it won't do him any good." "Well, we better hear something on Mom soon." Nick said. "We will." Victoria whispered. "Where is Faith?" Victor asked Summer hoping it would take her mind off of Nikki, "Avery has her." "Not Sharon?" "No, Sharon wasn't around and Avery offered." "That was nice of her." "Yeah we really like her." "That's good."

Soon Katherine and Jack arrived and Abby was back with her coffee. "Oh Victor I'm so sorry." Katherine said hugging Victor. "Thank you Katherine but what's done is done. Now we need to hope that Nikki pulls through." "She will Victor, she's the strongest woman I know." Katherine reassured him. "I agree." Victor replied. Jack stood over in the corner by Abby and Billy. "What happened to Nikki exactly?" he was asking. "Dad said that she inhaled a lot of smoke and fell off a ladder in the barn and hit her head." Abby explained. "Will she be okay?" "We don't know Jack. But I don't think Mr. Newman over there is very happy you're here." Billy pointed out. "I don't care what Victor thinks. Nikki may have left me for him-""A number of times." Abby but it "But that doesn't mean I don't care for her." Jack finished. "See Jack here's what I don't understand; why in the hell do you keep loving Nikki if all she does is crawl back to Victor no matter what kind of relationship she's in with you or any other man for that matter." Billy questioned. "I really couldn't tell you Billy. Nikki has a way with men just like Victor has a way with women. That's why their perfect for each other I guess. I've come to realize that when it comes to the relationship those two have I will always lose." Jack confessed. "You know I wish I could tell you I felt sorry for you Uncle Jack but I really don't because Mom's been hurt by them too." Abby said. "Yeah, Ashley and I have been on the Nikki and Victor roller coaster more than once but now I think the two of us are getting smart and are moving on." Jack told them. "Well good for you. Now I'm gonna go back by my wife." Billy said heading back to Victoria.

Meanwhile Tucker and Genevieve had arrived back at Tucker's place. They had no idea that Nikki was in the hospital or that Sharon had set the fire. "So, do I still get to move in with you?" Genevieve asked Tucker as she watched him pour them some drinks. "Well, you never answered me at the club but I'm taking that as a yes so I suppose we should go pack all your things." Tucker said handing her a glass. "That can wait until later and so can these drinks." Genevieve said taking his drink and setting them both one the table. "What are you implying?" Tucker asked her. Genevieve didn't answer, instead she put her arms around him and they began to kiss. This was becoming more and more regular for them now. They would've been in the house an hour earlier but neither of them had made an effort to leave the car. They pulled away both gasping for air, "Oh my gosh, I love you." Genevieve whispered catching her breath. Tucker brushed the hair out of Genevieve's face and they kissed again. He picked her up and just when he was about to carry her to the bedroom the front door flew open. Sharon stood there gasping for air. She stumbled inside and closed the door behind her. "Sharon!" Tucker shouted still holding Genevieve. "Tucker, please help me." Sharon said still gasping for air. "Sharon what have you done?" Tucker asked putting Genevieve down. "I did it I killed Nikki!' Sharon shouted. "Shhh! Sharon what is wrong with you?" Tucker asked grabbing her and pulling her over to the couch.

"Gen, get Sharon some water." "Okay." Genevieve went into the kitchen. "Sharon I want you to tell me exactly what you did." Tucker said. "Well, once I left here I went and bought some matches and gasoline and headed to the ranch. I had heard Noah say something to Summer about Nikki being at the stables so I knew she was there." Genevieve came back and handed Sharon her water. 'Thanks." "You're welcome." Genevieve sat next to Tucker. "Continue." Tucker told Sharon. "Once I arrived at the ranch I saw Nikki getting her stuff ready in the stables. I made sure all the horses were out and then I set everything up. Once that was done I set the fire and Nikki was on the ladder so I knocked her down and she laid on the ground." "Did she see you?" Tucker asked "No. I don't think anyone saw me. I did see Victor go in after her but I never saw him come out I had to go change my clothes and when I came back I saw Nick with the kids and Victoria and Billy. They were going up to the main house." Sharon took a long sip of her water. "So you're telling us that you started the fire?" Tucker asked just to be sure. "Mmhmm." Sharon nodded. "Damn it Sharon!" Tucker cursed standing up. "What? If it weren't for your little love affair I wouldn't have had to do it all on my own!" Sharon snapped. "Hey Gen and I have no part in this anymore. This is your mess now Sharon." "You made your bed now go lay in it Sharon." Genevieve said. Sharon stood up shocked, "I thought you two were on my side?" "We were right up until you decided to torch the Newman barn with Victor's pride and joy inside!" Tucker yelled. "The plan was for Nikki to die though!" Before anyone could say anything Sharon's phone rang, "Hello?" "Sharon it's Jack." "Jack where are you?" "I'm at the hospital where are you?" "I'm at Tucker's. Why are you at the hospital?" "It's Nikki; she was in the barn when it caught fire." "How is she?" "As of now she's alive." "Jack I-""You did it didn't you?" "Yes . . . "Sharon whispered "You stay with Tucker and don't go anywhere until I come and get you." "Why you?" "Just do as I say I'll explain later." "What's going on?" Genevieve asked. "Damn Nikki Newman is in the hospital fighting for her so called life and I have to stay here until Jack comes to fill us in!" "She's alive?" Both Tucker and Genevieve asked surprised.


	10. Chapter 10-Waiting

_**A/N: Okay I am very sorry this took so long! Now this is where it starts good, in my opinion. Anyway, enjoy! :) -KSuzMil **_

Around 6:00 PM that night the Newman family still sat in the waiting room at the hospital. They hadn't heard anything on Nikki and Victor's patience were beginning to wear thin. He now sat in a chair by the window watching the sunset. Victoria still sat on the couch with Billy and Abby. Nick sat between Noah and Summer on the chairs. Jack had left and Katherine had just gotten back from visiting Neil. Then the doctor finally came out, "Mr. Newman," he said addressing Victor. "Yes?" Victor said standing. "We have news about Mrs. Newman." The doctor told him. "Please tell us." Victoria begged. "Well, she's in a coma." "A coma?" Katherine gasped. "Yes, it appears she's suffered a massive head injury when she fell off the ladder and hit the wood floor in the barn. Also, she's having trouble breathing so we've hooked her up to a breathing tube." "What's going to happen to her?" Abby asked. "As of right now she appears to be stable and alright. However we don't know how long she will be in the coma and on the tube. But we're doing everything we can to save her." "Thank you doctor." Katherine said. "I'll keep you posted." The doctor said and began to walk away, "Doctor," Victor finally spoke, "Can we see her?" the doctor turned around. He could tell how badly the family wanted to see Nikki "One at a time for now." The doctor answered. Without saying anything Victor followed the doctor out of the room.

After Victor had left the family began to talk. "A coma" Victoria repeated. "It'll be okay Vic; you heard what the doctor said." Billy reassured her. "This can't be happening." Summer whispered. "Don't worry Summer its Grandma and do you know any woman stronger than our grandma?" Noah asked his sister. "No." Summer replied. "Hey, all of you listen to me. Nikki will be fine. She wouldn't want us to worry she would want us to hope for the best." Katherine told them. "Katherine's right." Abby agreed. "Do we know how the fire was started yet?" Billy asked. "No not yet but Dad should be getting a call to inform us soon." Nick answered. "He'll be in with Mom a while." Victoria said. "It's where he needs to be." Katherine told them. "Should I call Uncle Jack and inform him? He did leave in quite a hurry after that phone call." Abby asked. "Yeah Abby lets you and I go do that." Billy said getting up. "Why you and me?" Abby questioned "Just come on." Billy said dragging her into the hall.

Victor walked into the hospital room that Nikki was being kept in. He closed the door and then turned to look at her. She had tubes coming out of her left and right and she did have a few burns on her arms but that was all he could see for now. Her face was swollen and her eyes were shut, she was sleeping. Victor knew she was in a coma but she really looked like she was sleeping, just like she did when he would wake up every morning to watch her sleep. He took a seat by her bedside and took her hand. He squeezed it, "Nikki, if you can hear me I just want you to know that I've never loved you more than I do right here right now. You are the best thing that's ever walked into my life. All those years ago when I first saw you I knew that you and I would be together for a long time. No matter what happens to us we always end up back together. I don't quite know what that means but I think that you and I were never meant to be apart. You're going to get out of this soon sweetheart I promise. I'm going to find out how this all happened and then after that you and I are going to have a proper wedding for the last time. I love you Nikki and no one will ever take you away from me." He kissed her forehead softly.

On the other side of town Sharon was asleep on the couch in Tucker's living room. Genevieve had gone to get some dinner and Tucker was on the phone trying to find out details about the fire. The doorbell rang, "Come in Jack!" Tucker called hanging up the phone. Jack walked in, "Where is Sharon?" "She's right there." Tucker said looking at the couch. "Is she okay?" Jack asked "Well, after she told me what happened and your phone call she fell asleep and hasn't said anything since." "Good. Tucker does anyone else know about this?" "Besides us and Genevieve, no." "Where is Genevieve?" "She went to get us some dinner, she'll be back soon." "Okay well we need to find a way to cover this up and fast. The Newman's aren't suspicious yet but as soon as Victor gets the police report they're gonna be all over this and we're gonna be the first one's they look into!" "Calm down Jack I'm handling it!" "How Tucker?" "I've got connections and I'm already working on an alibi for Sharon." "Oh yeah and what would that be?" "She was here with me and Gen, helping us move in Gen's things." "Well that would work except for the fact there is not a single thing that belongs to Genevieve in this entire place!" "Jack, we're going to get her things tonight we just need someone to stay with Sharon."

Sharon began to stir in her sleep and she sat up. "What's happening?" she asked. "Hey Sharon" Jack said taking a seat next to her. "Oh Jack what's happening to me?" she cried throwing her arms around him. "Sharon, listen you need to pull yourself together at a time like this. No mistakes, no stupid moves just be serious for once." Jack told her. "Do the Newman's know anything else?" Sharon panicked. "Not that I know of but I did tell Abby to call me with any updates." The front door opened and Genevieve came back with some food from Gloworm. "Here's dinner for the four of us." She said. "Oh thank you Genevieve." Sharon said. "Okay look I have a plan to get you out of this Sharon." Tucker said. "Really? What is it?" Sharon asked. "Once the Newman's find out that the fire was set they're going to come looking for answers. My guess is that they will start with Sharon because she is the one they enjoy blaming things on these days. Sharon, once they start asking questions you will tell them that you were here while the fire took place, helping Gen move in with me." "Oh, Tucker that's brilliant! Thank you, thank you!" Sharon exclaimed. "Wait a minute!" Genevieve yelled. "What?" Tucker asked her. "You said that we wouldn't be caught up in Sharon's mess anymore. That we would move on together without any targets on our backs and now you want to make us a part of her alibi. I don't think so! "Genevieve took off for the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Is that true Tucker?" Sharon asked him. Tucker huffed, "Yes I did tell her that Sharon. But that was before you went and screwed everything up!" "Again I didn't screw anything up! You're the one who went and slept with Genevieve! I told her not to get involved with you and she didn't listen!" "Okay, okay, everyone just take a deep breath and calm down." Jack said. "You want me to calm down Abbott? Well I don't think you know what it's like trying to cover up an almost murder! On top of the fact that you can't even make a relationship work with a woman you've wanted for years!" "You're right Tucker I don't know what that's like and I don't wish to find out. I do know one thing though, I'm going to help Sharon in every way that I can." "Is that so? Well then be my guest. Now get out!" Tucker shouted. "Come on Jack. It's obvious that he's got better things to do." Sharon said dragging Jack towards the door. "Thanks for nothing as usual Tucker!" Sharon screamed before slamming the door.

Genevieve lay on Tucker's bed in the dark bedroom. She was listening to Tucker and Jack argue over Sharon. The tears fell from her eyes; she didn't want this to ruin her relationship with Tucker. Not after all they had been through to get this far. She wanted to help but Sharon had made it too difficult to do so. Genevieve jumped when she heard the door slam. She guessed both Sharon and Jack had left. Then she noticed the bedroom door opening and the light turned on. Tucker stood there, "Hey you okay?" he asked her. "Me okay? Sure why wouldn't I be?" She questioned sarcastically. "Gen I'm serious. I don't like where this is going and I want to make it right." "Are you helping them?" she demanded "No I'm not they walked out on me." "For real this time?" "For real this time." he smiled at her. "I believe you." Genevieve watched as Tucker got closer and closer to her until their lips met. In an instant all her worries had vanished and were taken over by feelings of pure desire.

Back at the hospital Victoria and Nick watched through the window of Nikki's hospital room as Victor sat with her. "He's been in there over an hour." Victoria whispered. "He'll stay there until she can come home you know that." Nick told his sister. "I know but I wish she would move or something. There's been no change." "The doctor said that he doesn't know how long she'll be like this. There's nothing we can do." "I know that Nick and that's what scares me." "Everything will be fine. You know Mom will wake up soon." "How soon Nick?" "Now you know I don't know that." "I'm sorry I shouldn't be taking it out on you like this. I'm just so frustrated." "We all are. I can't imagine what Dad's thinking." Neither can I. I don't know what I'd do if anything like this ever happened to Billy." The two of them looked through the window again at their parents. They saw Victor answer his phone and then he walked out to them. "Dad, how is she?" Victoria asked. "No change children." Victor said in a low voice. "Who was on the phone?" Nick asked "Michael, he wanted to tell me that they have the official report on the fire." "What about it?" Nick questioned. "The fire to the barn was intentionally set." Victor explained to them. "By who?" Victoria gasped. "They don't know but they're going to find out." Back inside the hospital room Nikki began to move. Slowly and her eyes fluttered open. She wasn't quite sure of what had happened to her. All she thought of was Victor, "Victor!" she called out. Her throat was so dry and her voice was so weak, she tried again, "Victor!" Outside Victor and the children stood talking about the fire report when they heard a noise. "What was that?" Victoria asked" "Victor!" the three of them froze. It was Nikki calling out for Victor. "It's Mom!" Victoria cried. Victor ran inside the room not saying anything. "I'll go get the doctor!" Nick told Victoria and ran down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11-The Jealousy Flame

Victor rushed inside Nikki's hospital room. "Nikki!" he called. She was lying completely still with her eyes closed. "Nikki," he tried again she was as still as a rock. "Sweetheart can you hear me?" Victor pleaded with her. Still Nikki was motionless. The only sounds in the room were the beeping of the medical machines and Nikki's slow breathing. Victor heard the door open behind him; he turned to see the doctor with Nicholas and Victoria. "She's not responding." Victor told them. "What happened exactly Mr. Newman?" the doctor asked. "We were out in the hall and Nikki woke up and she began to call my name. It was quiet but it was defiantly her." Victor explained. "I see. I can assure you Mr. Newman that what just happened is a good sign. This means that she should officially wake up earlier than expected." "Do you know when that will be yet?" Victor asked. "In a few days maybe but it's still hard to tell." "Thank you doctor" Nick said. The doctor then left the family alone in the room to watch over Nikki.

Then next morning the light shined through the window of Nikki's hospital room. Victor sat asleep in the chair next to the bed. It had been sixteen hours since Nikki had woken up for a brief second. There was a knock on the door and it opened slightly, Victoria came in with Nicholas. "Look at them." Victoria whispered. "Yeah it's a miracle that Mom's alive." Victor opened his eyes to see Nikki still sleeping and then he looked over to see his children by the door. "Dad how are you this morning?" Victoria asked. "Well, I'm alright considering what has happened in the last few hours." Victor replied. "Has there been any change in Mom's condition?" Nick asked. "No son nothing at all." "Dad you should go home for a couple of hours and get some rest and food. We'll look after Mom." Victoria said. "No thank you sweetheart I'll stay right here until your mother wakes up." "Dad please you've been here for hours you need rest." Victoria begged him. "I said no now please go children." Victor growled. "Come on Vic." Nick said taking his sister out of the room. When they were in the hallway Victoria seemed to let her emotions get the best of her. She began to cry, "Why is this happening to us?" she cried "Hey Vic listen to me, it will all be alright." Nick hugged her. "Oh Nick I don't think I've ever been so scared of anything in my entire life." "I know but we have to be strong and have faith. I have to go see the inspectors about the house since Dad won't leave. Do you want to come with me?" He asked her "I guess I could go at least I'd be doing something to help Mom and Dad." Victoria told him. "Alright then let's go."

That same morning Tucker led Genevieve into the coffee house. They were in need of breakfast and some coffee to start their day. Genevieve found them a table while Tucker went to order. She sat there looking around; she wondered where Jack had taken Sharon and what he was doing to help her. Just then Abby walked through the doors with Summer and Noah. Genevieve watched as the three of them looked from Tucker to her. "Is something the matter?" Genevieve asked them. "We're just waiting until Tucker gets out of line before we get our coffee." Abby explained. "Oh, I see. Have you heard anything on Nikki this morning?" "Since when do you care about her?" Abby asked "I'm just trying to be friendly that's all." Genevieve told her. "Well don't." Abby snapped. Tucker then walked over and placed two coffees on the table, "Hi kids here for some coffee too?" he asked Abby and the others. "Yes we are. Noah, Summer let's go get that coffee and then we'll head to see Nikki." Abby said walking towards the counter. "What's the deal with her?" Tucker asked Genevieve. "She's Abby Tucker do I really need to explain it to you?" "No Gen you really don't." "So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked sipping her coffee. "I have things to do at McCall so you can do whatever." "Oh turning into Victor now are we?" she laughed "No don't worry I'm not going to obsess over my company the way he does and ruin the one good thing I have." "I guess I can live with that." "You better." "I think I'll finish moving my things. That should keep me busy for a few hours and then maybe I'll come visit you at the office." "I'll see you there." Tucker said standing up. He gave her a kiss goodbye and headed out of the coffee house.

Jill had just arrived back in Genoa City and she was in need of some coffee that morning. As she walked into the coffee house she saw Tucker and . . . Genevieve! She almost turned around but then she saw Tucker stand up, he looked like he was leaving. She watched as he bent to kiss Genevieve goodbye and then he left. Jill made her way over to the table that Genevieve was sitting at, "Well look who it is" Jill said sitting down. Genevieve looked at her, "When did you get back?" "A few hours ago I missed this place so I figured I would" "Save it Jill what do you want from me?" "What makes you think that I would want anything from you?" "Well obviously you want something or you wouldn't be talking to me." "You and Tucker?" "Oh I see you saw him leave and you're jealous." Genevieve laughed "No I'm not jealous I just want to know if the two of you are an item?" "Yes. We are now if you'll excuse me I have to go finish moving my things into Tucker's place. Have a nice day Jill." Genevieve said walking away. As Jill watched her walk away she felt something inside of her. It was a flame, a flame that was getting bigger and bigger a flame of pure jealously.

Back at the hospital Victor still sat beside Nikki. He had been staring at her for hours and he never got tired of seeing her beautiful body. Even if she was all torn up on the outside he knew what she really looked like, her true beauty on the inside. He wished she would wake up so he could tell her how much she meant to him. He loved her more than any other woman he'd ever been with. She was the mother of his first daughter and then first son. She was the one who knew both his strengths and weaknesses. She had stood by him through so much and he had still hurt her more times than he could count. What Victor didn't understand was why after everything he did she still came back to him. Then in that very moment he realized that no matter what he would always be hers and she would always be his. His Nikki, his sweetheart, his one and only true love.


	12. Chapter 12-Breaking Hearts

Abby walked through the hospital hallway with Noah and Summer close behind her. "Do you think we'll be allowed to see Grandma today?" Summer asked "Victoria and your Dad saw her last night so I don't see why not." Abby replied turning the corner. "Dad said she woke up last night is that true?" Noah asked "That's what I heard and I don't think Nick would lie to you Noah." Abby laughed "I know I guess I'm just paranoid." "We all are Noah." Summer said. "Here we are." Abby said stopping in front of Nikki's room. The blinds to the window were closed so they couldn't see inside, "I'll knock." Abby told them. She pounded lightly on the door a few times. It opened slowly after a few moments and Victor stepped out. He shut it behind him and turned to face them, "Hello there." He said. Abby looked at her father, there was no doubt in her mind that he was beyond exhausted. "Hi how is she?" Abby asked "I'm sure you heard she woke up last night but other than that there's been no change." "Oh, can we see her grandpa?" Summer asked "You may take a look inside but that is all." Victor replied. "Come on Noah." Summer grabbed her brother and pulled him inside the room. "How are you holding up?" Abby asked Victor "I'm as good as can be expected Abby. Thank you for your support towards Nikki." "Dad, she may not be my favorite person in the world but she means the world to you so I can allow myself to like her if she makes you happy." "Come here." Victor hugged his youngest daughter.

That afternoon Sharon sat in the living room of Abbott manor with Jack. After the huge blow up with Tucker and Genevieve Jack had convinced Sharon to stay at his place until things were cleared. "So how are we going to make sure I'm not a suspect?" Sharon was asking "I'm not sure yet. You should be fine until Nikki wakes up but when she does she could've seen you, you never know." Jack told her. "Yes but I don't think she did. I made sure of it." "Okay Sharon but your eyes aren't Nikki's eyes." "No and I'm not sure I want her eyes." "Okay enough fooling around. For right now you need to go about your normal routine. You can't just disappear that would be to strange." "I agree. So I just need to blend in as usual and act as if nothing happened." "Correct." "I can do that." "I hope you can Sharon because you've created a huge problem for yourself." "Yes Jack I'm aware of what happened but it had to be done." "Calm down Sharon you'll be fine."

Tucker sat in his office sifting through a ton of paperwork when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called. Jill opened the door and hurried inside, "Well well well look what the wind blew in!" Tucker exclaimed standing up. "At least someone is glad to see me." Jill said smiling. "What brings you back to town?" "I missed it here. I missed Billy and the kids." "Oh, not me?" "You're hardly worth the pain Tucker. Plus you have a woman or did she lie to me about you?" Tucker's eyes flew to the picture of Genevieve he had placed on his desk a few hours earlier, "So you ran into Genevieve did you? Did you two catch up?" Tucker laughed "I just asked her if she was with you and she said yes." "Then she told you the truth." "I guess congratulations are in order." Jill said "You don't have to if you don't want to." Tucker told her. "Oh no I want to but don't come knocking on my door in a few months when you are sick and tired of her whining and playing those mind games that she's so good at." "Jill, Gen and I understand each other. She and I have a connection it's not like your average everyday relationship." "I'm sure it's not that's why I'm wishing you good luck." "What did you come here for anyway?" Jill didn't really know how to answer his question. She knew in her heart that she came to see if he still had feelings for her but of course she couldn't tell him that. "I just came to let you know that I'm back in town and I'm going to be staying." "Is that all?" He stared her straight in the eyes, "Yes that's all." "Welcome home Jill." "Thank you Tucker" Jill turned to open the door but the nob turned and it opened; there stood Genevieve. "Jill!" Genevieve gasped "Hello again Genevieve" Jill said "Did you finish unpacking?" "Yes I did thank you for asking." Tucker could sense the tension between the two of them as much as he loved watching them glare at each other he didn't want things to get ugly, "Okay well nice seeing you Jill." He said "Yes you too Tucker. Feel free to drop by any time." "I'll remember that." Once Jill had left Genevieve stared at Tucker, "What was she doing here?" she demanded "Hello to you too." "Don't blow me off Tucker I want the honest truth." "If you must know Gen she was just here to let me know she was back in town." "Is that all?" "Yes that's all." "Are you sure?" "Am I sensing a little jealousy?" "I'm not jealous of her by all means." "No I know you're not but I think you're uneasy about her seeing me aren't you?" Genevieve lowered her eyes. She had never liked Jill from the moment she met her. Now Genevieve felt that Jill would somehow steal Tucker away from her "I'm not gonna lie to you Tucker, I'm terrified she's going to break us up." "Gen she wouldn't do a thing like that." "Yes she would have you seen the way she looks at you? Tucker Jill is still very much in love with you and I don't like it not one bit." "Genevieve will you listen to me nothing is going to break us apart I promise you that." "How can you say that? When you don't even know who you have what sort of feelings for." "What do you mean?" "First there's the whole thing with Sharon and we got past that but now Jill comes back and since you have a history with her deeper than the one with Sharon I'm not so sure we'll be able to get rid of her so easily." "Genevieve, Jill and I were over a long time ago don't you know that?" "Yes Tucker I do but that doesn't mean you won't go back to her." "Gen I want to be with you and no one else." "I'm sure you do but Tucker I'm not sure I can be with you until you get you priorities in order." "What is that supposed to mean?" "It means that; you put me before any other person in your life and until then I'm going to be staying at the club." Genevieve turned and opened the door, "Gen wait don't go." He pleaded with her but she left without saying a word slamming the door in his face.


	13. Chapter 13-Rude Awakening

The bright light seemed to sting Nikki's pained eyes. She saw the flames of the fire and the smoke heading towards her. She wanted so desperately to get away from them but she couldn't move. Her body was numb and limp on the barn floor. She opened her mouth to call for Victor but nothing came out. She closed her eyes again and prayed that something would happen and take her away. Within seconds it seemed she was in another world. Everything was cold and white. Her whole body was sore and her throat and eyes burned. She tasted smoke and felt scratchy bed sheets. She could feel that someone was in the room with her; wherever she was. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was, "Victor" she whispered. Her voice sounded dry and it hurt her throat a great deal to talk. She heard Victor move closer to her; his hands on her arm, "Nikki, baby are you truly awake?" he asked "Yes." She said below a whisper "Can you open your eyes?" Nikki tried but once she opened them everything was blurry and they burned "No." she chocked "It's from the smoke how are you feeling?" "What happened?" "Sweetheart, I'll be back I have to go get the doctor." He told her. Nikki nodded and listened to him leave the room. She tried three more times and finally she was able to naturally open her eyes. She was in a hospital room and it looked to be late evening. Her mind was spinning and she wasn't exactly sure of what happened to her.

Victor returned with the doctor, "Victor, what happened to me?" Nikki asked "The barn was set on fire Nikki, you were inside and you fell off the ladder and hit your head." "What? No wonder it hurts." She said hoping to get a laugh out of him. He just stared at her with a blank look on his face. Nikki could tell that this was serious and she knew that but she needed to see him happy. "Do they know how the fire was started?" she asked "It was intentionally set but they don't have any suspects yet. Did you see anything?" Nikki tried to think but she had no idea, her mind was too cluttered with other things. "Blue Smoke!" she exclaimed "He along with the other horses were out of the barn none of them were hurt." "Oh thank God. Who would do such a thing?" "You and I do have a long list of enemy's darling." "What makes you so sure that it was intended to hurt us?" "Nikki," "Sorry it was a stupid question I'm not thinking straight right now." Victor took her hand "It's alright don't worry about it. You just rest now sweetheart I'll take care of everything." Nikki sighed and closed her eyes. Victor watched her and listened to her light calm breathing. He wanted to call their children and tell them that their mother was alright but he didn't want anyone to disturb her so he decided to wait until morning.

Genevieve shot up in her bed around 1:30 the next morning. Her breathing was heavy and her body was hot. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying herself to sleep. She had been crying ever since she had gotten to the club. She knew that she had to let Tucker go so he could figure things out. She wanted so badly for their relationship to work but it needed time and as much as it hurt her, Genevieve was willing to wait. She got out of bed and looked around the room. It was dark and empty considering most of her stuff was at Tucker's place anyway. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment. Was he alone thinking of her? Was he with Jill or even Sharon? She hoped neither; but the thought couldn't help run through her troubled mind. She loved Tucker and she was willing to fight and wait for him.

Around that same time Tucker sat in his living room with a bottle of tequila in his hand. He had been up all night thinking of what he was going to do. How could he really win Genevieve back and reassure her that he loved her and only her? That was one question he had no answer to and he wished he did. Sure at one point he had feelings for Jill but they were over and he had found the perfect woman in Genevieve. There was a knock on the door. Tucker stood up and walked to the door. He hoped it was Genevieve coming home where she belonged. He opened it and saw Jill standing there. "Hi." She said smiling "What are you doing here?" he asked "I thought you could use some company." "You did, did you?" "That's right I did now may I come in?" "No, Jill I'm with Genevieve now if you can't accept that then-" Jill cut him off with a kiss. Tucker knew that this was very wrong and he was betraying Genevieve but in that moment it felt so right. Jill knew what she was doing and she liked it. She hated Genevieve even more now and this was the perfect way to get back at her.

The hours of the night passed and it was soon morning in Genoa City. The sun was peaking over the sky when Nikki woke up again. She saw Victor standing by the window on the phone, "Yes she's sleeping now. You can come see her around lunch time okay?" he was saying. She guessed he was talking to one of the kids. He turned around to face her as he hung up, "Well good morning my darling." He said smiling at her. "Oh I love you." She told him "There's just something about you in the morning that makes me fall in love with you all over again." Victor said leaning in to kiss her. Even though Nikki was very sore all her pain seemed to go away when he captured her in his kiss. When they broke apart Nikki sighed, "Why does it have to end?" "Oh don't you worry that's only the beginning." Victor chuckled "What's that supposed to mean?" Nikki giggled "Just wait until we get home my baby." "I'll hold you to that promise Victor. Who were you on the phone with anyway?" "Victoria, she'll be by this afternoon with Nicholas and the kids. Summer's been checking up on you every few hours." "Is she okay?" "She's just worried about her grandmother that's all." "I see I can't imagine what I put you all through it must have been quite a scare." "It was darling but you're awake now and you'll be home soon." "I can't wait."

Genevieve made her way up to Tucker's front door. She froze, "What am I doing here?" she asked herself. She was supposed to wait for him to come to her but she needed some of her clothes. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. The door opened slightly and Tucker stood there, "Gen what are you doing here?" "Tucker, my things are here and I need some of my clothes is that okay?" "Well yeah sure I need to talk to you anyway." "You can do that in a few days now just let me get my things and I'll be on my way." She said pushing past him. Genevieve walked into the living room and then it happened. "Hey Tucker!" Jill's voice came from the bedroom and it wasn't long before she appeared in the doorway in a bathrobe. Genevieve stood there in total shock, she looked from Jill to Tucker, "How could you?" she asked tears pricking her eyes "I can't believe this. Wait no actually I can! You did this to Ashley so why not do it to me?" "Gen please let me explain." Tucker said "No, I thought we were actually going to get through this but of course you go and blow it. I'll be back later to get my things. I should've known you were too good to be true!" Genevieve shouted and ran out of Tucker's place.


	14. Chapter 14-Orders

Nikki sat in her room with Victor early that afternoon. They were awaiting the arrival of their children and grandchildren. "How much longer?" Nikki asked "Sweetheart that's the fifth time you've asked in the past fifteen minutes they'll be here soon." Victor chuckled. "I know and I'm sorry but I can't wait to see them." "Hey, how would you like it if I threw you a welcome home party when you can come back to the ranch?" Nikki smiled at him, "Oh Victor I'd love that please do." "All right then it's settled and I'll spare no expense for my darling Nikki." He told her. "Oh now I really want that party." She giggled. The door opened and in came, Summer, Faith, Noah, Victoria, Nick and Avery. "Hello hello come in come in." Nikki exclaimed when she saw them. "Mom we were so worried." Victoria said "How do you feel Grandma?" Summer asked ""Much better now that all of you are here with me." Nikki smiled "We're having a party when Nikki gets cleared to come home." Victor informed them. "Oh that sounds like so much fun!" Summer squealed "I know the perfect chef for the evening." Nick said turning to Avery. She smiled back at him but looked at Victor, "Oh no son Avery can come as your guest but she's not doing the cooking." Victor said. "Okay I guess I can live with that but you guys have to at least let her make a batch of cupcakes to share." Nick told them. "Yeah Avery makes the best cupcakes ever." Noah agreed. "Okay Avery you have to make cupcakes for my party or you cannot come." Nikki laughed "Yes ma'am." Avery replied smiling. "So when do you get to come home Mom?" Victoria asked Nikki "Maybe tomorrow if we get lucky but a few more days is all I'll really have to be in here for." Nikki explained "Have they found who set the fire yet?" Avery asked "No, but we've got the best detectives working on it." Nick informed her. "I see well I hope they catch the person soon." Avery said "We all do." Nikki whispered. They stayed for a little while longer before Victor made it very clear that Nikki needed her rest. Once they were gone Victor turned to look at Nikki, "You look very tired why don't you take a nap my darling?" "I wish you could crawl up in this bed with me." Nikki laughed "Well why can't I?" Victor asked a smirk creeping on his face. "Victor are you serious?" Nikki asked shocked "Of course I am Nikki." Victor made his way over to the bed and carefully got in next to Nikki. He placed one arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Comfortable?" he asked her "Yes very." Nikki replied closing her eyes. She was tired, cold and sore but nothing made her feel as safe and sound as the feeling of the man she loved right next to her. She fell into a deep sleep listening to Victor's steady breathing and the feeling of his hand caressing her side softly and slowly.

Genevieve was in her room at the club drowning her sorrows in a bottle of vodka surrounded by tissues, lots of tissues. She was angry with herself for actually falling for a man such a s Tucker. A man who only does things for himself and doesn't give a damn as to what anyone else wants. Sadly that was only the beginning then there was Jill. Genevieve was appalled that Tucker would cheat on her with a woman like that. Jill wasn't right for Tucker, she was too independent and he liked women who were dependent on him such as Genevieve had been for a while now. There was a knock on the door. Genevieve got up and went to answer it. "Sharon?" she gasped "Genevieve so you do still live here." Sharon said "Sharon what are you doing here?" "We need to talk. Can I come in?" "You know now's not really a good time I'm kind of in the middle of something." Sharon looked over Genevieve's shoulder and noticed the mess by the couch. "Genevieve you've been crying and your drunk something is seriously wrong now I'm coming in." Sharon said passing Genevieve and walking into the suite. "Sharon please I want to be alone right now." Genevieve begged closing the door. "Why aren't you with Tucker?" "I'd rather not discuss Tucker with you." Sharon sighed, "Look Genevieve I think you and I can still be friends if we just talk." "Sharon, I'd like that but I'm not entirely up to talking at the moment." "Genevieve please tell me what's going on." Genevieve sat on the couch and put her head in her hands, "Oh Sharon my whole world is falling apart." Sharon sat next to Genevieve, "Please tell me what happened and why you're not with Tucker." Genevieve took a deep breath, "Jill is back in town and I asked Tucker if he was still in love with her and he said no. But when I went to get some of my clothes this morning I found Jill in Tucker's house." Sharon looked at Genevieve horrified, "Oh my gosh Genevieve I'm so sorry. It seems like it never ends with that man." "Sharon, I don't know what I ever saw in Tucker." "I know how you feel I fell for him too. Something about his charm I guess." "You're right. Now he's probably still with Jill having the time of his life." "If you need to talk about it I'm here for you." "Thanks. Sharon I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier. I guess I was just so in love with Tucker that I didn't know what I was getting myself into at the time." "It's all right I know you didn't mean anything by it I've been there myself." Genevieve burst into tears, "Sharon, I'm so scared I don't know what to do with myself," Sharon took Genevieve in a hug, "Shh Genevieve you're going to pull through this and I'm gonna be right here by your side the entire time." Sharon whispered.

Jill walked around Tucker's living room; pacing back and forth. She had a smile on her face just thinking of how upset Genevieve looked that morning. She had personally sent all of Genevieve's belongings to the club for Genevieve to collect. Tucker was Jill's now and she intended to keep it that way. "Okay Tucker you've been in there for hours now come out so we can talk about this!" Jill called looking at Tucker's bedroom door. After Genevieve had left Tucker went into a fit of rage and had locked himself in his room. Jill couldn't understand why he was so wrapped up in a woman like Genevieve. What was so great about her anyway? Sure she was pretty but she was the most annoying woman in Genoa City worse than Nikki Newman herself. The bedroom door opened and Tucker appeared, "It's about time." Jill huffed "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to get the hell out hours ago." Tucker growled. "I'm not going anywhere until you admit that I'm the one you want to be with." "Jill I'm in love with Genevieve and now I may have lost her for good because of you. Was that your plan all along? You'd leave for a while and then come back for me taking all that belonged to Genevieve." "I came back not knowing that you were with her. In all honestly Tucker I came back for you." "I'm sorry Jill but my heart belongs to Gen now." "Obviously not because if it did she'd be right here fighting for you and she's not is she?" "Gen has had a lot to deal with especially in the last couple of days so give her a break." "Oh really and what would that be?" Tucker glared at Jill, she was really pissing him off now but he knew he could trust her, "Jill, Gen and I had some issues with Jack and Sharon right before you got back." "What do you mean?" "You heard about the barn fire at the Newman's right?" "Yes." "Sharon set it because she was angry with Gen for sleeping with me." "Tucker I'm confused. What does Victor have to do with you and Genevieve?" "Sharon wanted to get back at Victor and she figured the best way to do so was to kill Nikki so she came to Jack, Gen and I and we plotted against Nikki. However Gen told Sharon that she had spent the night here and Sharon flipped out on us and found Nikki in the barn and set the place on fire before we could stop her." Jill stood there stunned, "Are you telling me Sharon burned down Victor's barn as a plot to kill Nikki?" "That's correct." "Tucker what in the hell was she thinking? I mean seriously you do not mess with Victor Newman that is the most dangerous thing you could ever do here in Genoa City. Where is Sharon now?" "Jack is looking after her since she went crazy when we brought her back here the other night." "I see." "Jill don't tell anyone." "Tucker why do you care if I do? It's Sharon and she committed a crime she needs to be punished for her actions." "She's just so lost right now she needs time to processes what she did and maybe when she comes to her senses she'll apologize but until then we keep quiet." "What if she doesn't apologize?" "Then we'll figure something out okay?" "Okay." She agreed.


	15. Chapter 15-Mending the Broken

The next morning Nikki sat there looking out the window at the beautiful colors of the falling leaves. It was around 9:00 and Victor was checking with the doctor to see when she could get released. Nikki was dying to go home to her ranch and just be alone with Victor for countless hours with no distractions at all. Even though she wasn't fully recovered Nikki knew that she was healing and no severe damage had been done. The door opened and Victor stepped in, "I was beginning to think you forgot about me." Nikki laughed "Me forget about you that sounds like a bunch of nonsense my darling." Victor said walking over to her. He kissed her good morning before giving her the news, "Nikki, you can come home today." he said smiling. Victor watched as her face lit up and her smile grew wider, "Oh Victor you don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." "I know you are sweetheart so let's hurry up and get you out of here so we can have your party okay?" "Okay." She giggled. Nikki hurried to get ready but she was still a little beaten up from her fall that she found it difficult to walk or stand for long periods of time. Victor hated to see her struggle so he helped her as much as she would let him. Arm and arm they walked out of the hospital into the cool fall morning air and sunshine. "Isn't it beautiful?" Nikki asked "Yes it is my darling; now let's get you home." Victor told her.

They arrived at the ranch a few minutes later. Victor stopped at the front door and picked Nikki up, "Victor what are you doing?" she laughed "I'm giving you a proper entrance." He explained. He opened the door and carried her inside, "Surprise!" Nikki looked around the living room to see the faces of all her friends and family. The house was decorated with all sorts of fancy things, from candles to ribbons. Victor certainly kept his word and spared no expense. Victor gently set Nikki down on her feet, she looked around at the house and all the people once more, "Oh this is beautiful thank you all." Nikki said tears coming to her eyes. "Welcome home Mom." Victoria said. Nikki turned to look at Victor behind her, "Thank you especially for all that you do for me. Victor I love you so much and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Victor pulled Nikki into a hug and their lips met in a soft kiss. The guests clapped and cheered. Nikki pulled away from Victor, "Thank you all for coming it really means a lot to me to know that there are people who really do care for me." "You're welcome Grandma." Summer said "Since it's too early to start drinking," Katherine began picking up her glass of orange juice, "here's to Nikki, welcome home." "Too Nikki" Everyone else said raising their glasses.

The guests stayed until noon and then they all departed one by one or group by group until Nikki and Victor were the only two left. "Can we go for a walk on the property?" Nikki asked. Victor looked at her not really sure why she wanted to do such a peculiar thing," If that's what you want then we most certainly can." "Yes it is what I want." "Then let's go." They walked out into the front yard and then began to head towards the back. Hand in hand they walked in silence enjoying each other's company. "It's been a while since we were able to be together in peace hasn't it?" Nikki asked breaking the silence. "Yes it's been years and we're both to blame for that." Victor replied "I agree. How is it that you and I can hate each other so much at times and others we can't keep our hands off each other?" "I guess that's love." he said. Nikki stepped in front of Victor and he took both her hands in his. "You guess or you know it's love?" she asked "Maybe a little of both." He smiled at her. Nikki loved when he smiled especially at her during sweet moments like these. Victor caressed Nikki's cheek with his hand, "Nikki, you are the most beautiful thing that's ever walked the face of this earth. Your beauty is too damn wonderful to not show off to the rest of the world. I'm so glad I'm the lucky one that gets to call you mine." Nikki began to cry the tears falling slowly down her face. Victor wiped away each and every one as it came do her cheek. "You know sometimes I get so scared because when we're happy like this something comes and tares us apart." Nikki sobbed. Victor pulled her close, "Nothing is going to break us up this time my baby I can promise you that." Nikki nodded her head slowly. It didn't matter that she had heard all that a million times before she really didn't care anymore. She was going to fight to keep her man this time and nothing was going to take him from her. They continued to walk looking around at the ranch property and how beautiful it was. Nikki froze when she saw the burned remains of the barn, "Oh my gosh." She gasped. Victor walked up behind her and pulled her against him, "It will be rebuilt the important thing is that you're here safe with me." He told her. "Did you really run inside when it was burning down?" "I did I knew you were in there and there was no I was letting you die." "What did you do when you found me?" "I checked your pulse and it was low so I picked you up and hurried out of there." Nikki turned around to look at him, "Victor what would you have done if I wasn't alive?" "Don't you say things like that do you understand?" Nikki knew it was a foolish question but she just wanted to ask, "Yes I'm sorry I asked you." "Don't apologize my darling I know you're going through a difficult time right now we both are." "Victor when this is all over promise me we're going to get married right away." "Right away sweetheart" He promised her.

Sharon knocked on Tucker's door with her fist, "Tucker I know you're in there! Open up!" she was screaming. She had spent the night looking after Genevieve and now she was here to confront Tucker about his actions. The door flew open and Jill stood there, "Well if it isn't little miss barn burner herself." Jill huffed once she saw Sharon. "Excuse me?" Sharon asked "You heard me Sharon, Tucker told me all about your little accident with Nikki." Jill told her. "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about." Sharon lied "It's okay Sharon she knows and Jill let her in." came Tucker's voice. "You told her?" Sharon yelled rushing inside and over to Tucker. "Relax Sharon, Jill's not gonna say anything she's on our side." "How can you be so sure? I mean she's Jill, Tucker." "What's that supposed to mean?" Jill asked "Nothing specific it's just that I don't trust you." Sharon said. "You don't trust me but you trust Tucker and Genevieve?" "Yes Jill I do and that's why I'm here, Genevieve." Sharon turned back to Tucker, "Yeah what about her?" he asked getting annoyed "I'd rather not discuss it in front of an audience." Sharon said glaring at Jill. "Jill why don't you go see Billy or Katherine." Tucker suggested. Jill huffed picking up her purse, "Fine I'll be back in a few hours." After Jill slammed the door Sharon got right down to business, "How long has she been here?" "Jill? A few days that's all." "Tucker, Gen was so in love with you why'd you have to go and hurt her like that?" "Sharon, I didn't do it on purpose. Gen wanted a break so I could have some time to think if I wanted her or Jill. I was drunk and out of it when Jill came by and hung over when Gen came to get her stuff I wasn't fully aware of what was going on." "Am I supposed to believe that?" "Yeah Sharon you are and if you can't then you've got a serious problem because I am telling the truth." "If you want to be with Genevieve so bad then why is Jill still here?" She had him there, "You caught me, bravo Sharon Newman the detective." He laughed 'This isn't funny Tucker!" "Sharon I'm keeping Jill around because I told her about you and the fire." "Yeah that's another thing why did you do that?" "I told you I'm all confused and out of it." "Tucker McCall confused? Is that the explanation you want me to give Genevieve?" "Since when are you and Genevieve friends again?" "Since I found her depressed yesterday crying for you." "How is she?" "She's a mess Tucker and you're to blame." "I know I just wish I could've told her that I really love her and not Jill." "She wishes that too Tucker but she told me she doesn't know if she can trust you again." "I don't blame her Sharon I just wish I could talk to her." "You can I'll call her right now and she'll come here and you guys can talk." "Do you think she'd really come?" "She knows I'm over here trying to straighten this mess out so I think she'd come." "Give it a try I guess." Sharon pulled out her phone and called Genevieve, "Hello" Genevieve answered "Hey it's me I need you to come over to Tucker's." "What Sharon are you crazy?" "Calm down Gen, it's okay he wants to talk and work it out and I'll be right here the entire time." "Is she there?" "Jill? No she's gone." After a long pause Genevieve spoke, "Okay I'm on my way."

Minutes later the doorbell rang and Sharon ran to answer it. She opened the door, "Gen come in." Genevieve slowly walked inside and there stood Tucker. His eyes locked dead with hers, "I can't do this." Genevieve whispered turning around. Sharon grabbed her, "Yes you can and remember I'm not leaving." Genevieve turned back to Tucker and began to walk towards him. "Gen can I please explain myself?" "Please do." "Listen like I told Sharon I was drunk and confused when Jill came by. I was thinking of a way to make things right with you when Jill showed up and she sort of took control." Genevieve stood there listening to every word he said. He had lied to her so many times before why would this be any different? It wouldn't, but Genevieve found herself believing every word of it. She then realized that the love they had was similar to the love Nikki had with Victor. Genevieve thought about all the stories that she had heard of how badly Victor hurt Nikki but somehow she always ended up with him. "Tucker, I want to believe you so much but there's just something telling me that you're lying." "Gen I promise you that I'm telling the truth." "That's my point Tucker you never tell the truth your whole entire life is based on lies." "Damn it Genevieve this proves how much I want to be with you I am telling you the honest truth." He began to walk toward her. Genevieve felt like jello standing there looking into his eyes. He placed his arms on either side of her, "From this moment on I promise to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth. If for some reason I ever lie to you again then you won't have to deal with me anymore I'll leave." "Oh Tucker how I hope that's true." He cupped her face and they began to kiss. Sharon watched smiling; she turned when she heard the door open behind her. Jill stood there, eyes wide, "Tucker!" she screamed. Tucker and Genevieve broke apart, "Sorry Jill but this isn't your house and it never will be so if you would be so kind as to leave we're kind of busy right now." Genevieve said grinning. "I can't believe this!" Jill yelled as she ran out the door. Sharon followed her, "Jill!" "What?" Jill snarled turning around. "I sugguest that next time you knock." "Sharon why were you even in there?" "I was the one who got them to reconcile." Sharon watched as Jill's face got red and her eyes turned dark, pure evil. Jill then fled to her car and sped away. Sharon then got into her own car leaving the happy couple inside the house.


	16. Chapter 16-Clues

Victor sat on the couch in the ranch living room with his arms tightly wrapped around Nikki. She had her eyes closed and was trying to take a short nap before they had dinner. He felt her pull away, "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked "I just have too much on my mind to sleep comfortably I'm sorry." "Hey it's alright don't worry about it. Let me tell you something, I think you just need to rest so come here lie down this time." She put her head in his lap and he covered her up with the blanket. "There now I think that's much better don't you?" he asked "Yes." She nodded. Victor smoothed her beautiful blonde hair; looking down at her he really noticed how beautiful she was when she was calm like this. He loved seeing her let go of all the pain and stress she had and lay there peacefully. Nikki sighed snuggling up on the couch with Victor's hands on her. His touch gave her goose bumps and made her heart beat faster than it normally did. She was so happy to be home and safe with the man she loved.

After a short while Nikki fell into a comfortable sleep. Victor listened to her breathing; it was slow and steady, peaceful even. He decided that dinner could wait and stood up with Nikki in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Gently he laid her on the bed and covered her up. She moved slightly and he tensed hoping he didn't wake her, but it was nothing. She was still as ever as Victor closed the curtains to darken the room. He took one last look at her before closing the door and heading downstairs. He was expecting Michael and Nicholas soon to go over the evidence they had on the fire. Victor had no idea who could have done this to him and Nikki. He knew they both had enemies but he wasn't sure which one would go this far as to commit murder. The doorbell rang and Victor went to answer it, "Michael, Nicholas come in." he said. "Hello Victor." Michael said as he headed into the living room. "Hi Dad, how's Mom?" Nick asked "I just got her to sleep." Victor explained. The three men took seats in the living room and then they got down to business. "This is the report the inspectors gave me on all the evidence they could collect from the barn." Michael said handing Victor a file. Victor put on his glasses and read the papers carefully. After a long moment of silence he spoke, "It says here they found gasoline behind the barn and some matches with it." "Yes that's correct. That evidence was being tested for finger prints but we came up empty. It appears that the suspect was wearing gloves." Michael explained. "Of course they did," Nick sighed. "Well, Nikki says she didn't see anything but I have a feeling if we give her a few days she'll remember something." Victor said "If she does we need to know about it immediately." Michael said. "Of course whoever did this is not going to get away with it." Victor said.

Nikki stood there on the ladder in the barn. She heard something so she turned slightly and before she knew it she was on the ground. The hay was all around her and then she felt the air getting hotter. She heard the crackling of the fire and through the smoke she saw a figure. It was female no doubt. She tried to look closer at the figure and then she gasped in pure horror, "SHARON!" Just like that Nikki shot up in bed. She was in a dark cold room now and the tears came. Her entire body was shaking and she felt so weak. "Sharon . . ." She whispered, of course Sharon set the fire. It all made perfect sense now, "Victor!" Nikki screamed as loud as she could; she needed to tell him what she just remembered. "Victor!" she called again. The bedroom door flew open and within seconds Victor was by her side. He took her in his arms, "I'm here baby I'm here." He told her. "Victor, listen to me." Nikki said pulling away from him. "What is it?" he asked studying her carefully. Nikki began to cry harder which caused her breathing to become heavy. "Calm down take a deep breath sweetheart." Victor said wiping away her tears. "Sharon . . . " "What about Sharon?" "She . . . she set . . . the barn on . . . fire." Nikki finally managed to get out. Victor looked at her eyes, she wasn't lying, "Nikki how do you know?" "I saw her . . . in . . . in my dream . . . she was there Victor I swear." "Okay okay, calm down like I told you to. Michael and Nicholas are downstairs do you want to come tell them what you just told me?" Nikki nodded.

Victor carried Nikki down into the living room. "Mom are you okay?" Nick asked "Nikki has some new evidence in the case." Victor explained setting Nikki on the couch. "Go on sweetheart tell them what you told me." Victor said sitting next to her. Nikki took a deep breath; she looked from Victor to Michael, to Nick and back to Victor again. "I know who burnt down the barn and tried to kill me." "Who?" Both Michael and Nick asked "Sharon." The room fell into a thick silence. Neither Nick nor Michael dared to question Nikki's statement seeing that Victor was behind her one hundred percent. "Nikki, how do you know this?" Michael finally asked "I remembered seeing her standing above me in the flames. I'm not sure but I think she smiled at me and said something." "Do you remember what she said?" Michael asked "No not right now but I'll try to." "That's all I ask. Now I must be on my way with this new evidence we have to consider it very carefully before we question Sharon." After Michael left Nick finally spoke, "Are you really sure Mom?" "Now Nicholas I know what you're thinking and just because I hate Sharon as much as I do doesn't mean I would lie about the mother of my grandchildren trying to kill me." "I suppose your right Mom but I really hope you're wrong, for my kids' sake." "Oh Faith and Noah" Nikki gasped "I can't believe this." "Hey, Faith and Noah will be alright they've got us and Summer and Nicholas." Victor told Nikki. "Yes but Sharon is their Mother." Nikki pointed out. "Sweetheart, if that woman burned down our barn trying to kill you she committed a crime. Now as much as I'd hate to see Noah and Faith go through what they might have to Sharon is dangerous and needs to be put away." Victor said. "I'll go break the news to Victoria." Nick said "Alright son, we'll keep you posted." Victor told him. "Thanks I appreciate that." Nick said before leaving.

After Nick had left Victor and Nikki had a brief dinner before heading to Newman that night. Since Victor had missed a few days when Nikki was in the hospital he needed to get some things done. Nikki wanted to tag along because she was still very shaken up from her nightmare about Sharon. Nikki sat in the chair across from Victor's desk watching him work. The time passed slowly and she felt her eyes get heavy. "You're tired aren't you?" Victor asked "Since I can't lie to you and get away with it, yes I am very tired." Nikki replied standing up. She walked over to the couch and laid down. "I should be done here soon sweetheart then we can go home okay?" "Okay whatever you say Victor." Nikki said slowly dozing off. It didn't take long before she was completely passed out. Victor worked for a little while longer well into the morning hours. Just as he was about to stand up and wake Nikki there was a knock on the office door. "Who the hell could that be at this hour?" he asked no one in particular. He opened the door and saw Jill standing there. "Jill? What are you doing here?" "Hello Victor may I come in?" "I suppose so." Jill walked into the office. "I thought I'd find you here this late." She said looking at his messy desk. "I had no idea you were back in town." Victor said. "Yeah well I wanted to keep it private for a while." Jill looked around and she spotted Nikki sleeping on the couch. "What is _she_ doing here?" "I think the better question would be what are _you_ doing here?" Victor asked "I guess that's fair. Will you wake her up I have some news both of you need to hear about the barn fire and Nikki's attempted murder." "Were you even in town when it happened?" "No Victor but trust me this is the honest truth and you and Nikki need to hear it." Victor walked over to the couch and bent down, "Nikki, sweetheart wake up." He said taking her hand. Jill watched as Nikki slowly turned over and her eyes popped open. "Is it time to go home?" she asked sleepily. "No baby not just yet." Victor said pulling her up. It took Nikki a few moments to focus on the room and then she saw Jill. 'What are you doing here?" she asked "Jill has some news about the fire for us." Victor told her. "What is it?" Nikki asked suddenly very alert. "I know who set it." Jill said "Who?" Nikki asked "Sharon." was all Jill said "Jill, how do you know this?" Victor asked "Sharon got together with Tucker, Genevieve and Jack and they all plotted to kill Nikki by leaving her in a burning building. I guess the plan went wrong and Sharon went crazy and found Nikki in the barn and that's when she set it on fire." Nikki felt a chill go through her entire body. "So it is true." She whispered snuggling closer to Victor. His grip around her tightened, as he felt her begin to shake. "Who told you this?" Victor asked Jill "They all kind of filled me in when I spent some time with them over the past few days." Jill replied. "Did Sharon actually admit to starting the fire?" "Yes Victor she did." "Did they say why they wanted to kill me?" Nikki asked "That I don't know for sure but I think it had something to do with revenge on Victor." "Alright thank you Jill." Victor said "Not a problem you had a right to know." "If you know anything else" "I'll let you know. Have a good night and I hope you nail them." "Oh believe me we will." Victor said.

When the door closed behind Jill Nikki stood up, "I knew it!" she screamed. "Sweetheart let's just hold on a minute." Victor said pulling her back down onto the couch. "Victor I told you she did it and now we have proof!" "Yes I know and that's good but Nikki we need to think very carefully about how we are going to approach this whole thing." Nikki sighed falling back into the couch, "You're right but Victor it's just so close I don't want it to slip away." "It won't because I'm going to take care of everything I promise." "I know you will." "Do you know why that is?" "No why?" "Because nobody crosses Victor Newman and gets away with it." "Is that a threat Mr. Newman?" Nikki giggled "You better believe it is my darling." Victor said. He gently pulled Nikki in for a kiss. The two of them then fell back on to the couch still kissing each other. This was their first night back together ever since the fire and neither one of them had ever been happier. Now that they knew for sure who had caused them so much pain they were ready to move on and get married . . . again!


	17. Chapter 17-The Truth

The next morning Jill sat at a table in the coffee house alone. She felt very pleased with herself for telling Victor and Nikki what Sharon had done. She had to do it because for one thing what Sharon did was wrong. The other reason was because if it weren't for Sharon Genevieve and Tucker wouldn't be back together. Jill found this the perfect way to get back at Sharon and Genevieve and not to mention Tucker for betraying her. Now it was only a matter of time before the video of Sharon Newman in handcuffs was going to be aired on the afternoon news. Jill couldn't wait for that time to come. It was almost as if on que Sharon came prancing into the coffee house. "Oh, good morning Jill" Sharon said "Sharon." Jill said coldly. "Why do you seem so glum the world is such a wonderful place now that Gen is back with Tucker!" Sharon cackled knowing it was pissing Jill off. "You know what Sharon, gloat all you want because you're in for a real nice surprise come this afternoon." Jill said standing up "What do you mean?" Sharon asked confused "You'll just have to wait and see. If you were smart you would know that's why they call it a _surprise_." Jill left before Sharon had a chance to respond.

Nikki and Victor walked hand in hand into the police station late that morning. They spotted Michael talking with Ronan and Heather so they made their way over to him. "Michael," Victor said "Good morning Victor, Nikki, what brings you two here?" Michael asked "We need to speak with you about the case." Nikki said "Oh well okay follow me." Michael showed them to one of the interrogation rooms and closed the door. "Now what is it you have to tell me?" "We were at Newman last night and Jill stopped by." Victor began "Jill Foster?" Michael asked just to be clear "Yes." Nikki said "What did she want?" "She told us that Sharon along with Jack Abbott, Tucker McCall and Genevieve Atkinson had planned to murder Nikki." "Hold on, was Jill even in town when the barn was burned?" "No but she said that they all told her that Sharon had done it." Nikki said "Did Sharon admit to it?" "Jill told us she did." "Well, I think we have ourselves a fair suspect considering the fact that Nikki saw Sharon in her dream and that Jill claims Sharon did it." "How do we proceed with this?' Victor asked "Are you two sure you want to go down this road?" Michael asked "Yes." Nikki and Victor said. "Then we need to find Sharon Newman before she realizes we're on to her."

Nikki stood behind Victor as they watched the cops drag a screaming and handcuffed Sharon into the police station. Sharon's eyes locked with Nikki's, "Oh," Nikki gasped and turned away "What is it?" Victor asked her "She made eye contact with me." Nikki whispered "It's going to be alright sweetheart she can't hurt us anymore." "Victor, what if they can't find enough evidence to put her away?" "Trust me Nikki they will." "What makes you so sure of yourself?" "Sweetheart, stop asking so many questions alright." Nikki huffed in frustration as she sat in one of the waiting chairs. Victoria and Nicholas spotted their parents in the waiting area of the station. 'Mom, Dad!" Victoria called as she ran over to them. "What's going on?" Nick asked "Sharon was just brought in for questioning." Victor explained "All because of Mom's dream?" Nick asked "That and the fact that Jill Foster told us that she witnessed Sharon confessing that she set the fire." Victor said "It's only a matter of time before that woman pays for what she has done." Nikki whispered.

Sharon sat there waiting for either Michael or Ronan to ask her something. She had been in her house at the ranch when the cops had just barged in and cuffed her. She wasn't sure what she was being arrested for until she saw Nikki and Victor when she arrived at the station. "Sharon, we have just one question for you, did you set the fire to Victor Newman's barn to kill Nikki?" Michael asked "No where did you ever get such an idea?" "We have witnesses Sharon." Ronan said "Who?" Tucker and Genevieve wouldn't turn her in, not after she got them back together, would they? Jack wouldn't either he was the one who had stayed by her side through the entire thing. Then Sharon remembered what Jill had said to her earlier that morning. "Well, Nikki remembers seeing you say something to her when she was on the barn floor to start with." Michael explained "You're honestly going to believe that washed up whore over me?" Sharon asked "I mean seriously Nikki Newman spends her time drinking her life away or hopping from guy to guy but she always ends up back in Victor's bed. Isn't it obvious she's jealous of me?" Sharon exclaimed. "Okay that's enough." Michael told her "That's not the only witness we have Sharon. Jill Foster has proof that you set the fire." Ronan said "What proof? I didn't leave anything behind!" Just then Sharon wished she could take back what she said. "Now we don't need Jill's proof, nice job Sharon you just turned yourself in for arson and attempted murder." Michael said. "Did I really say that? See I didn't mean it I don't know where it came from." Sharon said trying to cover up her mistake. "It's too late for that Sharon, you're going to jail." Ronan said "No!" Sharon screamed.

Minutes later Michael made his way over to the Newman family. "What did she say?" Nick asked "She confessed to doing it." Michael told them. "It was that easy?" Victoria asked "Well, we told her that we had proof she set the fire just to trick her and then she said that she didn't leave any behind." Michael replied "So she didn't confess willingly you're saying?" Nikki asked "Yes." "When can we begin her trial?" Victor asked "I'll have to do some paperwork but Sharon needs to be off the streets as soon as possible so I think it can begin tomorrow morning." Michael said "That soon?' Nick asked "Yes Nick that soon. I better get to that paperwork." "Do you need us for anything?" Victor asked "No but if I do I'll call you." "Michael," Nikki said "Yes?" "Thank you." "You're welcome Nikki." "I can't believe this is happening." Nick said "I'm sorry son I know this must be hard on you." Victor said "Nick we're here for you and the kids." Victoria said "Thanks I appreciate that a lot. I think I should go home to my kids and let them know what's going on." "Yeah spend some time with your family." Victoria said "We're so sorry Nicholas." Nikki said "It's alright Mom. I love you and I'll talk to you soon." "I love you too." Nikki said as she watched her son walk away. "I'm going to go see Abby and tell her the latest." Victoria told her parents. "Okay we'll call you with anything new." Victor said "Okay see you both tomorrow in court." "You're coming?" Nikki asked "Yes of course I'm coming. I have a feeling Abby will want to come too but I'm not sure about Nick though." "I think Nicholas will show up." Victor said "Has anyone bothered to tell Adam what's going on?" "No Victoria, I haven't spoken to Adam in weeks." Victor replied "What a shame Anyway I'll see you tomorrow." "By sweetheart" Victor said. Nikki turned to Victor, "I can't believe this is what it's come to." she said "I know sweetheart but it will all be over tomorrow." "Then what?" "Then you and I can continue planning our wedding like we were before this does that sound good?" "No." she said a smile spreading across her lips "What do you mean no?" "That doesn't sound good Victor is sounds fantastic." "Oh sweetheart, don't fool around like that you scared me for a second." "I'm sorry." She said still laughing "Come on, I'm taking you home where you can put all that energy to good use." He said taking her hand and pulling her towards the door. "Doing what exactly?" Nikki asked once they were outside the station. "This." Victor said pulling her in for a kiss. In that moment they both let go of all the stress that had been building up for days and just left it all there on the sidewalk. Victor pushed Nikki up against the wall of the building and kissed her neck, "Victor I think this is illegal." Nikki said gasping for air "I don't give a damn." Nikki smiled she loved when he said that.


	18. Chapter 18-Explinations

The next morning Nikki opened her eyes to the bright sunshine coming in through the curtains of the bedroom. She knew Victor was on the other side of her so she turned over to face him. "Good morning my darling" He said kissing her. "Good morning to you too" Nikki said "What a wonderful night that was." He told her "I'd say that was just a preview for the honeymoon." Nikki giggled "It will be so wonderful to call you my wife again." "I can't wait. I wish we could just get married right now and be done with the whole thing." "Oh sweetheart, I thought you wanted the big splashy wedding?" "Well, I do but at the same time I could marry you anywhere and I wouldn't care." Nikki explained "I see well I really hate to do this but we're expected at the courthouse soon." "That is one thing besides the wedding that I am looking forward to." Nikki said "I know you are sweetheart so I guess we better hurry up and get there." "Yes we should."

Genevieve stood behind Tucker in his living room listening to him talk on the phone. They were just about to head out for breakfast when he had gotten an important phone call. She wasn't sure but she guessed it had something to do with Sharon and the fire. Finally Tucker hung up and turned to face Genevieve. "What was that about?" she asked "Sharon is going to jail today." He replied "What do you mean?" "I mean that we have to go to court to testify that Sharon dragged you, me and Jack into her little scheme." "You mean testify against her?" "Yes." "I won't do it." "Why?" "Because besides you, Sharon is the only friend I have and she's also the reason you and I are standing here together today." Tucker looked at her, "Gen, I know what you mean but if it means keeping you and me out of jail then I'll do it." "How can you say that?" "Because I could care less what Sharon does with her life as long as it doesn't affect me!" Genevieve could hear the walls shake as the rumble of his voice echoed, "Tucker I just don't feel right about this. Sharon is my friend and I feel like I owe her." "Okay Gen let me give you two options." "Yes?" "Would you rather spend the rest of your life in jail with Sharon or would you rather marry me?" Genevieve felt her heart skip a beat, "Is that supposed to be a proposal?" "It's the best one I've got for a time like this." Genevieve smiled at him, "I think I'd like to be your wife much more than rotting in jail." "So that's a yes?" "You bet it is!" he held out his arms and she ran to him. Tucker picked her up and they kissed.

Nikki walked slowly behind Victor into the courtroom at noon that day. She followed him over to Michael and Lauren, "Hello." Victor greeted them "Hi there" Lauren said "Are you two ready?" Michael asked "We've been ready for years." Nikki said "Do you mind if I stay?" Lauren asked "Oh no not at all you have every right to." Nikki told her. "Thanks I hope you end up getting what you hope for." "We will Lauren." Victor said. Nikki turned towards the door and watched as Victoria, Billy and Abby came walking towards them. "Hey." Victoria said hugging her mother. "Hi honey, is your brother coming?" Nikki asked "I haven't heard from him today." Victoria said "What did you guys do last night?" Nikki laughed at Victoria's question. "What's so funny?" Victor asked joining the conversation "Our daughter wants to know how we spent our evening . . ." Nikki told him. Victor looked at Victoria, "Can we just forget you asked that question?" "Ummm oh my gosh!" Abby exclaimed realizing what the answer would be. "Yes Dad we can." Victoria laughed. "What's so funny?" Billy asked slightly confused. "Come on Billy, let's go have a seat." Abby said dragging him to the back of the court room. The doors opened again and in walked Nick, Summer and Noah. "Nicholas!" Nikki called to her son. "Mom, Dad, Vic." Nick said "So it really is true then?" Noah asked "I'm afraid so Noah." Nikki told him. "It'll be okay Noah, my Mom was on trial in September and . . . " Summer couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. She knew that this trial with Sharon was different from her own Mother's trial last month. With Phyllis, she always got off but Summer knew that Sharon was in fact guilty of burning down her grandparents' barn and there was nothing anyone could do to prevent her from going to jail.

Soon the courtroom was filled with people. The Newman's with Michael and Avery representing them. Sharon with Heather unwillingly representing her. Tucker and Genevieve who sat there nervously awaiting what they had to do. Jack and Jill sat in the back since they might not even be asked to speak. Lastly the judge sat up at the front of the room and called out, "Court is now in session!" within seconds the room was completely silent. The case was explained and then the battle had officially begun. Genevieve was called to the stand first. "Ms. Atkinson, can you explain what Sharon Newman told you exactly?' she was asked. Genevieve took a deep breath; she looked out into the courtroom and saw Sharon. She couldn't believe she was about to do this but she then locked eyes with Tucker, now her fiancé. She knew that she couldn't wait to become his wife and if she didn't do this then that would never happen. "Sharon Newman approached me at the coffee house in mid-October. She told me that she wanted to have a meeting with me. I agreed because it involved getting revenge on Victor Newman. When I arrived at her house I found out that Tucker McCall and Jack Abbott were in on the plan too. Sharon conspired to kill Nikki Newman by burning her in an abandoned building. We all sort of went along with it, however Tucker and I backed out." "Why is that?" "Because, Tucker and I became romantically involved with each other. This pissed Sharon off and she left so Tucker and I vowed to stop talking to her. Then we heard that the Newman barn had burnt down and I thought Sharon did it. Not long after that Sharon showed up at Tucker's place. She told us everything, how she set the fire, what she did to Nikki and everything." "Then what?" "Then Jack wanted to keep Sharon hidden but Tucker and I refused to help her. So Jack took Sharon and everything seemed to be okay for a bit. Until Jill Foster showed up and broke Tucker and I up. Then Tucker told Jill about what Sharon had done. Sharon ended up getting Tucker and me to talk and we worked things out. That's how Jill got mad and told the Newman's the truth." "Thank you Ms. Atkinson." After Genevieve they called, Jack, Tucker and Jill to the stand. Then it was Nikki's turn, she looked at Victor, "You can do this my baby." He whispered kissing her forehead. "I hope so." Nikki sighed; standing up and making her way to the stand.

"Ms. Newman," Heather began "can you tell the court room what happened to you in the barn on Victor Newman's property?" "Yes I can" Nikki said "I was going to go for a ride on my horse so I was in the barn getting things ready. I realized my saddle was up too high to reach and so I got a ladder. I climbed up to get it and I heard a noise behind me so I turned to see that the main door had shut. Then something hit my head and I landed on the ground. It wasn't long before I realized that the place was on fire and then I saw Sharon standing above me. She looked like she was smiling and I'm not sure but I think she said something to me." "What happened next?" "The next thing I remember is Victor calling my name and then he found me and carried me outside where we were both rushed to the hospital. I was in a coma for a few days due to the head injury I had suffered." "Thank you Ms. Newman, no further questions." Nikki got up and hurried over to Victor. He hugged her, "You did good sweetheart." He told her. "Are you sure?" Nikki asked pulling away "I was so nervous Victor it seemed that I was talking too fast." "No it was perfect Nikki, trust me." From there the judge said it was time for the jury to go and do their part. They had to decide if Sharon was guilty of arson and attempted murder and also whether or not Jack Tucker and Genevieve should do time for helping her.


	19. Chapter 19-The Verdict

A stiff silence had taken over the Genoa City courthouse after the judge and the jury had left. Nikki sat next to Victor; gripping his hand with all her strength. She had been shaking the entire time she had to speak but now her nerves had subsided. Nikki glanced across Victor to where Victoria sat with Nicholas. Her children were both sitting there with their heads down and no movement at all. She then looked back at Lauren, Abby, Billy, Noah and Summer. They too were silent and stiff. Nikki then glanced at Tucker and Genevieve, they were holding hands, she couldn't believe the two of them were actually an "item". What had this world come to? Then she saw Jack and Jill, Jack looked as nervous as ever and Jill sat there glaring at Genevieve. Nikki couldn't bring herself to look at Sharon, the thought of that woman made her sick. Finally Nikki was able to find a comfortable position next to Victor, "Are you alright sweetheart?" he whispered to her "No not really, I'm just a little uneasy right now." "I understand darling but I think you made a very convincing argument. Anyone would be a fool not to send Sharon away after hearing you speak." Nikki appreciated all he was doing and saying to calm her down. "Hey, wasn't Katherine supposed to come?" Victoria leaned over and whispered to Nikki. "She'll be here she had some other things to deal with first." Nikki replied. "It must be pretty hard on her after what Tucker did to Newman and now this." Nick said "Son she's Katherine Chancellor she's got nine lives and nine more after that." Victor joked. "Dad does have a point." Victoria laughed. "I hope she gets here fast though because she told me that she most certainly doesn't want to miss this." Nikki told them.

The large doors opened and Katherine appeared, "Nikki!" she called. Nikki stood up and ran to hug her best friend. "Oh I'm so sorry I'm late what did I miss?" Katherine asked "Well, we just finished the testimonies and now the jury is deliberating whether or not Sharon will be convicted." Nikki informed her. Katherine looked around the room at the familiar faces, she paused at Tucker and Genevieve, "Are they . . ." she paused "Yes, Tucker and Genevieve are a couple." Nikki whispered. "Lord help us." Katherine said. "Come on you can sit with me, Victor and the children." Nikki then sat down between Katherine and Victor. Now for some reason she felt much safer then she had before. "Thank you for being here." Nikki told Katherine. "Nikki, I already told you I wouldn't miss this for anything." Katherine said. "I know and I appreciate that." "How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Victoria asked Victor, "Well, I'm not sure it depends on how long it takes the jury to come to an agreement." Victor replied. "How do you think Noah is holding up?" Victoria asked Nick. Nick looked back at his son, "He seems to be alright but if he's not he'll make it known." Nick replied "I can't imagine what he's going through, I mean sure there was the whole thing with Mom and the murder last year but at least she had a way out. Sharon is basically trapped." Victoria said.

It seemed like days but only three hours had passed and the jury was back with the judge. Nikki felt herself begin to shake again due to the fear that Sharon would get off and be set free. "Hey, calm down." Victor told her. "I'm sorry this is just so difficult." Nikki confessed "I'm sure it is." Katherine told her. The loud _BANG _of the judge's gavel made Nikki jump. The room was now pure silence and everyone's eyes were glued to the front of the room. "You don't get many cases like this one in this business so I guess you could say that this was a rare treat." the judge began "After several hours the jury has come to a sincere agreement, Sharon Newman on the account of arson the jury finds you, guilty. On the account of attempted murder the jury also finds you guilty." Nikki now had to glance at Sharon, she watched as she put her head in her hands and the loud sobs filled the room. Nikki looked back at the judge, "Jack Abbott, on account of trying to cover up attempted murder and arson you are found guilty. Tucker McCall and Genevieve Atkinson, on account of attempted murder and arson you both are found not guilty. Court is dismissed." Nikki let out a long deep breath; "Oh." was all she said. Victor held her close in his arms, "I told you baby." He whispered.

Sharon sat there sobbing and shaking. She felt the officers come and cuff her; she tried to fight them, "Stop! How can this be happening?" she was screaming. She spotted Noah in the back of the room, "Noah son! Please help me!" Sharon watched as Noah mouthed, 'I'm sorry Mom." to her. Her head jerked to where Jack was also being cuffed, 'I'm sorry Jack!" she said tears striking down her face. "Yeah me too!" Jack growled back. Then Sharon had to look at Genevieve and Tucker, "Gen how could you do this to me? After all I did for you and Tucker! I thought we were friends!" Genevieve stood up, "I'm sorry Sharon; I had to do it so that I could spend my life with my fiancé!" Genevieve shouted without realizing she had spilled the secret about her engagement to Tucker. The room fell silent once again and all eyes were on Geneviève and Tucker, "Fiancé!" Sharon and Jill shouted "That's right" Tucker said standing up next to Genevieve "I asked Gen to marry me this morning and she said yes." Genevieve felt very exposed in that very moment, "Can we go?" she whispered to Tucker. He nodded and took her hand. Everyone watched as Tucker dragged Genevieve out of the room without another word. The last people Sharon looked at before she was taken away were the Newman's. She saw Nick and Victoria heading back to Noah, Summer, Abby and Billy, not paying any attention to her. She then watched as Victor held a now sobbing Nikki on the bench next to Katherine. Sharon's eyes locked with Victor's and she felt him burn right through her, "Victor please! I'm so sorry for everything!" Sharon cried. Nikki pulled away from Victor and looked straight at Sharon, "Finally you get what you deserve after all these years!" Nikki shouted. "He will never love you the way he loved me!" was the last thing Sharon yelled before the officers dragged her out of the room.

Nikki sank down on the bench between Katherine and Victor. "What did she mean?" Katherine asked. "That was what she said to me when she was standing over me in the barn." Nikki whispered "Who was she referring to?" Victor asked "You." Nikki whispered. Victor pulled her close and held her tight, "You know that's not true." "I know Victor but she still scares me." Nikki sobbed "Nikki, she can't hurt us anymore I promise." Nikki held on to Victor as he stood up and they walled to the back of the courtroom. "Is she alright?" Abby asked Victor when she saw the limp Nikki barely standing with her tired eyes closing. "She'll be alright soon enough." Victor replied. Victor then turned to Katherine who had followed them, "How are you after that shocking announcement of your son's engagement?" "Oh Victor I don't care what Tucker does with his life and I wouldn't be surprised if it's all a hoax and he's just using that poor woman." Katherine replied. "She does seem pretty in love with him." Abby agreed. "Just like your Mother was." Victor said "I probably should warn Genevieve before she gets really hurt." Abby said "No, let her find out on her own." Jill said interrupting the conversation. Victor turned to her, "Jill, again I want to thank you for telling Nikki and I the truth. Without you we might not be here today." "You're welcome Victor." Jill said. She looked at Nikki, "I think you should get her home into bed by a nice warm fire." Jill said "I think you're right." Victor agreed. He then picked up Nikki, "We will see all of you very soon but again we want to thank you for being here." Victor said and then made his way to the door.

When he was gone Nick stood in the corner with Noah, Summer and Avery. "I'm sorry you had to see that son." Nick said "It's alright Dad. As hard as it is Mom committed a crime and she needed to serve the punishment for it." Noah said "Noah, you were very strong and grown up and for that I'm proud of you." Nick told his son. "What are we gonna tell Faith?" Summer asked "We can tell her that her Mom went on a little vacation and eventually when she gets old enough to understand then we'll explain it to her." Avery suggested. "Avery you're such a genius." Nick told her. "Thanks." Avery said smiling. "Hey how about we take Faith out for ice cream?" Noah said "Now that's something we all could use." Summer agreed. "Then let's go get Faith and head for that ice cream." Nick said. "Where do you all think you're going? Abby asked them "For ice cream." Avery answered "You wanna come?" Summer asked "Sure!" Abby exclaimed "Hey, Vic, Billy do you guys want to join us for some ice cream?" Nick asked "I guess we could." Victoria said smiling. With that the group headed out of the courthouse. That day was the best day the Newman family had, had in a long long time.


	20. Chapter 20-Passion, Pleasure & Pain

_**A/N: Okay, I just want to say thank you all for the kind reviews! 3 This has got to be my FAVORITE chapter out of all of them! **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Victor laid on the huge king sized bed in the bedroom he shared with Nikki. The fire crackling in the background; warming the dark cold room. Nikki was asleep on his chest. Her breathing was steady, her face peaceful and her body was light and free. She had fallen asleep the moment he laid them both down. It had been a long hard couple of weeks for the two of them and now Victor hoped that all the drama was behind them. He knew he had hurt Nikki but he also knew that she was willing to forgive him and become his wife one last time. Nikki began to stir and he tensed hoping he didn't disturb her, "Victor" she mumbled in her sleep. She wasn't screaming so he figured she was having a dream. He felt her hug him tightly and her nails dug into his body, "Nikki?" he whispered now getting concerned. "I'm awake." He heard her say. "Did I wake you?" "No." "Were you dreaming?" "Yes." "About what?" Nikki shifted her position to where she propped her head up by her elbow. "You and me on our wedding night in 2002." "Why?" "Oh I don't know Victor; it might have something to do with the fact that we're getting married soon." She giggled. "Sweetheart, I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Nikki blushed; he always knew just what to say. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She told him. "You know out of all the times that I've been married I've never felt as happy as I do when I'm with you." He explained. Nikki sat up, "Victor, where is all this coming from?" "Sweetheart, when you were in the fire and then the coma I realized something." "What was that?" "I realized that if you and I don't get our acts together we'll end up dying bitter and alone."

Nikki looked at him, she wasn't entirely sure where he was going with this but she hoped she was guessing right. The butterflies in her stomach began to take over and she let the smile come over her lips, "Oh Victor you don't know how wonderful it is to hear you say those things." Victor placed his hand below her chin and gently pulled her face close to his. Nikki felt his breath on her face, "Sweetheart, I love you more than the sun, the moon and all the stars combined." he whispered to her. Nikki wasn't sure if she should cry or kiss him. Luckily she didn't have to decide, Victor made that choice for her. He pulled her face closer and their lips melted into a soft kiss. Nikki had no desire to stop what was coming in fact; she had known this was coming ever since they had their victory in the courtroom that afternoon. Victor rolled her onto the other side of the bed so that he was hovering above her. He looked down into her deep blue eyes. He loved those eyes, those eyes had an effect on him that no other woman's eyes ever had before. Nikki's "pretty blue eyes" as he called them had done it for him back in the 80's. "You're so beautiful here in nothing but the fire light." he whispered bending to kiss her neck. Nikki laid there beneath Victor mesmerized by him. After all these years she was still infatuated with everything he did. It didn't matter if he was raving mad at her and about ready to blow, or if he was all over her like he was now. He was still the most intriguing man she had ever known.

Victor eventually found her lips again and Nikki felt the heat waves shoot through her body. She felt his hands move up her body until they reached her hair, he tangled his fingers in it and she had to smile through their kiss. They broke apart for air; the only sounds in the room were the fire crackling and their heavy breathing. Victor looked at Nikki's angelic face in the glowing dim light; he traced her eyes, her nose and her lips with his index finger. Nikki trembled at his touch, his hands were like ice and she could feel the heat of her body melting his frigid fingers. Victor's eyes scanned Nikki's entire body, from her long blonde hair to her dainty bare feet. To him she seemed like a breakable porcelain doll that any man would be afraid to touch, but that wasn't the case for him. He had in fact broken this particular porcelain doll many times before and she always seemed to glue herself back together. Victor didn't know how he kept getting so lucky to have a woman as good as Nikki to call his own. When he first saw her she was so young and innocent and at times he often blamed himself for robbing her of that innocence. Now he knew though; that she had made the choice to grow up all on her own and he was grateful for that. She had put up with a lot over the years, carrying everything on her shoulders. Yes, there was her drinking addiction but other than that Nikki held her own most of the time. He had never been so in love with anyone in his entire life as much as he was in love with the woman that lay beneath him that very moment.

Nikki watched Victor above her, still mesmerized by him. She noticed his eyes scan her body and she shook a little. He was like the best bottle of wine you could ever find and then somehow the wine would turn bad and you couldn't drink it anymore. That's how Nikki thought of Victor, in moments like these he was the good sweet wine but when he was angry with her he was the bitter tasting alcohol that she hated. When he kissed her he filled her with passion, when his hands were on her he filled her with pleasure and when he spoke her name his voice filled her with pain. Nikki wanted so desperately to tell him how she felt but she couldn't ruin the good position the two of them were in at that moment. She was scared that something or even someone was going to tare them apart before they married. Every time she was with him that thought was in the back of her mind. She hoped that this would be the last time they would marry. Nikki wanted to spend every night like this, in this house, in this bed, with this man. The man she had loved since she was very young. The man who was the father of her only children. The man who had protected her so many times in the past. The one and only man who actually gave a damn about her and her addiction to alcohol. The only man she had ever loved with her entire mind, body and sould. That man was Victor Newman.


	21. Chapter 21-Moving Forward

_**A?N: If you thought I was gonna end it there you were wrong! We have some weddings to attened! 3 **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Genevieve looked out the window in Tucker's living room the next morning. The sky was gray and gloomy. There was rain falling slowly and wind blew the trees in every direction. The weather seemed to fit her mood that morning. She was tired and cold; she didn't sleep at all and her eyes were red a puffy from crying. She hated what she had done to Sharon all for her own selfish reasons. Genevieve had been haunted by the voices of Noah and Faith Newman begging her not to send their mother to prison all night long. "Those poor children" She whispered to herself. She had heard about how Noah had already lost Cassie, his big sister and now he was losing his own mother. Faith was so young and innocent, Genevieve felt like she had broken the poor girl's childhood by sending her mother away. "AHHHHH!" Genevieve shouted pounding her fist against the window pain.

"Hey Gen, calm down before you shatter my window." Tucker said walking into the room. "What's the difference I've already shattered the lives of so many here in Genoa City?" she asked. Tucker took a seat on the couch, "Come here." He said patting the empty space next to him. Genevieve huffed and walked over to the couch. She sat next to him, "What?" she asked frustrated with him and herself. "What's with you? Did you get any sleep last night?" "No I had too much on my mind to sleep." "Why didn't you wake me up I could've calmed you down?" "I just wanted to be alone that was all." "I understand but now can you tell me what's bothering you?" Genevieve lowered her head, "Noah and Faith Newman." She told him. "Nick and Sharon's kids?" he asked "Yes." She nodded "What about them?" "We sent their mother to jail and now Faith has to grow up without her." Tucker understood what she meant. He took her hands, "Gen listen to me, Nicholas is a good father to his children he will get them through this. You did what was right by sending Sharon away. She was a danger to society and herself. Not to mention that she committed a crime and almost murdered Nikki." "I know that but you're not understanding my point Tucker!" Genevieve shouted standing up. She walked over to the window again and looked out it. "You're right I'm not; so explain it to me Gen!" Tucker shouted at her. "I sent a woman to jail Tucker." Genevieve snarled still facing the window. "She was guilty Gen." "She wasn't just any woman though," she said turning towards him "she was a mother and one of my friends." Tucker walked over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Hey listen, you did the right thing and that's all there is to it. Now you can move forward with your life, with me." "I'm engaged to you." She whispered. "Only if you still want to be" He said smiling "I do." She laughed. He pulled her in for a deep kiss. All of Genevieve's worries seemed to fade away in that moment.

Nikki made her way down the stairs in the ranch that same morning, the smell of food tickling her nose. She entered the living room and there was Victor with the table set up with food, drinks, candles and flowers. "What is all this?" she asked amazed "Good morning my love," Victor said walking over to her "this is our victory breakfast." Nikki looked at the table again, "You really go out of your way to impress a woman don't you?" she asked "Not just any woman though I only do this for the woman who owns my heart." Victor said helping her sit down. "Really, well I'd like to meet her." Nikki joked "Yeah I bet you would." Victor chuckled sitting across from her "What is she like?" Nikki asked taking a sip of her coffee "Well, she has the most beautiful smile and her blue eyes are as cool as the sky on an autumn day. Her lips are like a dark red rose in full bloom. Her blonde hair is smooth as the silk bed sheets her and I made love on last night. Her skin is white like the snow that will fall here soon. Her giggle is sweet and innocent like a little girl who just got a brand new pony for her birthday. She pouts when she doesn't get her way; she loves her clothes, shoes, purses and jewelry. She has very expensive taste but her sense of housing decor is brilliant. She loves to snuggle close to the one she loves with a fire nearby in a candle lit room on a cold winter's night." Victor explained smiling the entire time. "She sounds too good to be true" Nikki replied "Oh yeah, what's your man like?" Victor teased "Oh, that's easy!" Nikki exclaimed. She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "He's tall, dark and handsome of course. He's rich, powerful and ruthless. He's got the money, looks and charm to sweep any woman off her feet. When he looks at you he makes you feel wanted, when his hands are on you he makes you feel important and when his lips are locked with yours you are in his power and there is no turning back." Nikki leaned back in her chair, "What made you fall for him?" Victor asked her "All those things I suppose." she said. Victor stood up and took her hands; he pulled her up to stand with him. "What are you doing?" she asked "All those things I said about you are true you know?" "I know." He cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, "Sweetheart I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." "I love you too and you won't lose me because I'm not going anywhere." The two of them stared at each other for a long moment before they sealed their promise with a kiss.

Nikki walked in the grass around the remains of the barn that night. The rain had stopped but the ground was wet and muddy so she wore jeans and her riding boots. Victor had been working all day and she was getting bored so she decided to go for a walk. He made her promise that she wouldn't go by the barn without him but when she saw it she had to get closer. As she looked at the ruble the tears sprung to her eyes. She still couldn't believe that this had happened to them. The images of her being trapped flooded her mind, the smoke, the flames, Sharon; they all came to her at once. Nikki felt the presence of someone behind her; she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "I thought I told you not to come back here." came Victor's stern voice. "Since when do I do anything you tell me to?" she asked "That's not the point." "Then what is the point?" "It's dangerous out here, especially for you." "Victor please, don't do this." Nikki wined turning around. "I just don't want you to get hurt sweetheart." "I'm being careful; really I am." "Come on" he said reaching out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to his side. They walked back towards the main house in total silence.

Just as they entered the house the rain began to pour again, "Good timing." Nikki said "Yeah." Was all Victor said before disappearing down the hall. Nikki huffed and sat down on the couch; she was freezing and wanted to get into something more comfortable. "Could we have a fire?" she called to Victor. He appeared moments later with a cup of hot tea for her, "You go up and change and I'll make the fire." He told her. "All right" Nikki said taking the cup of tea and heading for the stairs. As she changed she thought of what had happened the night before between her and Victor. She came out of the bathroom and took one look at the bed before heading back downstairs. As she entered the living room there was a huge fire in the fireplace and not to mention hundreds of tiny candles all around the room. "Oh my . . ." she gasped "Do you like it?" Victor asked standing by the fireplace. "Of course I do." Nikki said walking over to him. He took in the sight of her in her fuzzy pink robe, "What do you have under there?" he asked "Victor," Nikki said putting her hand up "I'm wearing pajamas, _warm _pajamas." "That's alright too." He chuckled leading her over to the couch. He sat down and she placed herself as close to him as she could get. "Isn't this nice?" she asked "Just the two of us here together on a rainy night?" 'Yes Nikki it is very nice." Victor agreed. "You wouldn't rather be at Newman doing work?" she questioned. "No sweetheart, I like where you and I have been lately." 'I do too." "Like last night for example." "The night before wasn't so bad either." "You wanna make it a third?" he asked smiling. Nikki giggled nodding her head "Yes!" Victor pulled her onto his lap, "Much better." He whispered "Much." Nikki said. He bent and kissed her lips, her neck, her cheek, her nose, her forehead and her lips again. Nikki sat there enjoying every second of the passionate moment they were sharing. Victor laid her down on the couch and his hands tangled in her hair. This seemed almost too good to be true for the two of them. The moment was broken by the ringing of the doorbell. Victor didn't seem to hear it; he made a trail of kisses from Nikki's jaw line to her neck. "Victor," Nikki gasped; her breathing heavy. "Victor, there is someone at the door." "Just leave it alone maybe they'll go away." He growled against her soft skin. Nikki felt his breath hot on her exposed flesh. The bell rang again and there was knocking at the door. "Damn it!" Victor cursed getting off the couch and heading to the front door. Nikki grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and snuggled under it to keep warm. She heard Victor unlock the door and then it opened. "Adam . . . " she heard Victor say


	22. Chapter 22-Intruding

"Hello Father." Nikki heard Adam's voice. She clutched the blanket close to her, she listened as the door shut and footsteps headed towards the living room. "What brings you by son?" Nikki listened as the footsteps and voices got closer; she then froze when she realized Victor and Adam were standing in the living room. "Well since you failed to tell me Sharon burned down your barn I figured I'd come and see if it was true for myself." Adam replied "I'm sorry son there's been a lot going on with Nikki in the hospital and the trial after that." Victor explained "I understand Dad; Nikki is more important to you than anything or anyone ever will be." Adam replied coldly "Yes son I have to agree with you there." said Victor. Nikki froze on the couch; her eyes squeezed tightly shut since she was pretending to be asleep. What did Adam really want? Adam looked around the living room; it was then that he spotted the blonde hair on the arm of the couch. He walked around and saw Nikki asleep covered with a blanket. "Oh, so I'm guessing all of this fire and trial business must have worn her out?" He asked Victor. "Yes son I guess you could say it did. She almost died in that fire you know?" "Yes I am aware of that." "She is a good woman son I hope you will be there for our wedding". "So you are getting married again? When is the big day?" "We haven't set a date yet, been too preoccupied as you can probably imagine." Adam glanced over at Nikki again, for the life of him he could not figure out what his father saw in her. Sure, she had blonde hair blue eyes and she might have been something back in the day but now she had aged and she was nothing but a teetering alcoholic who was a bit ditzy at times and liked to go around gloating that she had all of Victor Newman's money. Adam had never liked Nikki because she thought she was better than everyone else just because most of the time Victor claimed her as his own. Adam watched as Nikki began to move, he saw her eyes flutter open and then the smile that spread to her face when she saw Victor. "Hi." Nikki whispered. Victor walked over to the couch and knelt beside her, he took her hand and kissed it gently "Are you warm enough?" He asked "Yes I am thank you." Nikki replied. Adam watched as his father interacted with this woman, this woman that he despised so much for no particular reason at all. He just couldn't understand why a man as rich and powerful as his father would fall for someone as clingy and ditzy as Nikki Reed.

Victor stood back up to face Adam, "Did you find what you were looking for son?" He asked "I saw the burned barn I just wanted to be sure. So you really did throw Sharon in jail?" "That's right we did with the help of Genevieve and Jill of course." "Genevieve Atkinson and Jill Foster?" "Yes that's correct. Sharon involved Genevieve, Tucker McCall and Jack Abbott in her plan to kill Nikki by burning her in an abandoned building. The only problem was Tucker and Genevieve backed out at the last second, which sent Sharon spiraling out of control and she found Nikki here in the barn and decided it would be best to start the fire then and there. After everything went down Tucker confided in Jill and told her everything that happened. Jill decided she was going to tell the truth, she came by Newman late one night and told us everything she knew about Sharon and the fire. That same day Nikki had this reoccurring nightmare of Sharon looking over her while she lay on the barn floor. It was then that we knew Sharon had to have been the culprit. So I went to Michael Baldwin and soon Sharon had confessed." Victor explained. "Wow I guess you miss a lot when you're so called family doesn't tell you a thing." "Again I'm sorry son I was just so wrapped up with the fear of losing Nikki that I hadn't gotten around to calling you yet" "Dad that doesn't make any sense, Nikki has been out of the hospital for days and you could've called." "Yes I suppose you're right I could have but I had other things to do. Now if that's all you came for Nikki and I have plans for this evening so if you don't mind-" "Yes that is all I came for, I'll be going now." "Goodbye son." Adam left without saying another word.

"You weren't actually sleeping were you?" Victor asked Nikki. "No, I just didn't want to talk to him." She replied laying back down with the blanket. "Oh well then good" "Victor" 'Hmmm?" "What did you mean when you told Adam that you and I had plans?" Nikki asked. Victor sat down on the couch, "Can you remember what you and I were doing before he interrupted us?" Nikki saw the twinkle in his eyes and the butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. "No, I'm sorry I don't perhaps you could refresh my memory." She teased. "It would be my pleasure." He whispered leaning in closer to her. Victor laid Nikki down on the couch and hovered above her; smiling. He caressed her cheek and watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. "When do you want to be my wife again?" he asked "Soon." She whispered. "Nikki, you and I are going to have the best life together and we'll do it all right this time." "Promise me that you will do everything in your power to stay married to me." She pleaded. "I promise my love." "You always promise with a kiss." She reminded him. Victor looked down at her; Nikki brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He pulled her up to sit with him, "I promise." He told her. This was a promise he sealed with more than just a kiss.

That same rainy night Nick was over at Victoria and Billy's with Avery, Faith, Summer, Noah and Abby. They were having hot chocolate and enjoying time together as a family. "Should we call Grandma and Grandpa and ask them if they want to join us?" Summer asked. "As much as I'd like to I think your Grandma and Grandpa want to be alone right now." Victoria told her niece. "Why?" Faith asked. The room burst into laughter, "Well Faithy, you see your Grandma is very tired from being in the hospital and she needs her rest and your Grandpa doesn't want her going anywhere for a while." Nick lied. "Oh." Faith replied. "Hey let's go see if my cookies are done Faith." Avery said leading Faith to Victoria's kitchen. "Good cover up." Abby said smiling at Nick. "Thanks it was the best I could come up with on such short notice." Nick laughed. "You know I tried calling both of them last night and this morning and neither of them answered." Victoria told them. "Okay either their phones are dead, they hate us or . . ." Summer paused "They're all over each other!" Abby screamed. "Okay that is seriously gross." Billy said. "It is pretty creepy that you guys actually spend time talking about that." Avery said coming in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and Faith behind her with a pitcher of milk. "I agree with Avery." Victoria said. "It was just a thought." Abby explained. Faith grabbed a cookie and took it over to Noah who had been sitting quietly in the corner. "Here have a cookie Noah." She said "No thanks Faith." Noah replied. He hadn't said much ever since yesterday when Sharon was taken away. "Noah, what's wrong? Do you miss Mommy?" Faith asked. Noah knelt down so that he was at his sister's level. "Yeah Faith, I miss her a lot." "it's okay, Daddy said she's coming back soon she's just on a trip that's all." If only that were the truth; Noah thought. He picked Faith up, "Come on I guess I could have some cookies and milk after all." He said carrying her over to the rest of the family. "I wish Reed could be here with us." Victoria blurted. 'We all do Aunt Vicki." Summer told her. "He would love to be here with his family and to see how much you all care for each other." "You still have us Aunt Vicki." Faith said sitting on Victoria's lap. "Yes and I am very grateful for all of you." Victoria said hugging little Faith.

There was a knock on Victoria's door. "I'll get it." Nick said. He opened the door, "Adam, Chelsea?" "Nicholas, this isn't your house." Adam said. "No and it's not yours either so what are you two doing here?" Nick asked "We just heard about the victory at the trial yesterday and we brought you guys something to celebrate with." Chelsea explained. "Is it really from both of you?" Nick asked finding it hard to believe Adam would do such a thing. "Well, it was my idea but it's from the both of us." Chelsea said handing Nick a bag. "Thank you Chelsea" "You're welcome, have a nice night and congratulations." Chelsea said. Nick closed the door. He walked back into the living room where the others were. "Who was that?" Victoria asked her brother. "Adam and Chelsea" Nick said sitting next to Avery. "What's in the bag?" Abby asked "Chelsea wanted to give us something to celebrate our victory over the trial yesterday." Nick explained. 'Oh free stuff let me see!" Abby exclaimed grabbing the bag and plunging her hands inside. She pulled out a bottle of Champaign, "It doesn't look poisoned so I'm going to drink it." She said "I'll have a glass too." Billy told her. "Can I have some?" Faith asked. Everyone laughed at her, "No honey, that's a grown up drink." Victoria explained. "Awww." Faith sighed. "How about some more hot chocolate Faith?" Avery suggested "Yeah!" Faith shouted and followed Avery back into the kitchen. It didn't matter that they all had been through hell the past few months they all knew in the end it all came down to family and one name, Newman.


	23. Chapter 23-Questioning

_**A/N: Here we are the next chapter! I should remind you that we are nearing teh end of book one! **_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

A few days later Nikki sat at a table in Gloworm with her planner in front of her. She was waiting for Katherine, Victoria, Abby, Summer and Avery to arrive. They were going to help her plan the wedding. She flipped through the pages and looked at the calendar for November. She had told Victor the night before that she couldn't wait any longer to get married so they set a date; November 24th (2012) two days after Thanksgiving. "Did you pick a date yet?" Nikki looked up and saw Victoria standing there. "Yes we did the 24th." "Of this month?" Victoria asked sitting down. "Yes, right after Thanksgiving." Nikki showed her the date in her planner. "Don't you think that's a little too close for the kind of wedding you want Mom?" "Your father said the same thing but I convinced him that I'd take care of it all." "When you say I you really mean you and your, "wedding planning committee" which would be us right?" 'Yes." Nikki replied. "Well, I hope I didn't miss anything." Katherine said sitting down next to Nikki. "Oh, no not too much I just told Victoria the wedding date." Nikki said "Oh yes the 24th." Katherine said smiling. "Hey don't start without us!" they turned to see Abby and Summer heading over with two cups of coffee from the coffee shop in their hands. "Where's Avery?" Nikki asked "She had some work to do so I don't know if she'll be able to make it." Summer said sitting down. "Well I don't have a lot of time so let's get started." Nikki said. "Sounds good" Summer agreed.

"Okay, Nicholas is going to be Victor's best man so Victoria," Nikki said turning to her daughter "I promise this is the last time, would you be my marten of honor?" "Of course Mom!" Victoria exclaimed "Wonderful! Now we want Faith to be the flower girl and Victoria we're hoping Reed can come down to be the ring bear." "I'll see what I can do Mom." Victoria said. "Summer, your Grandpa has asked Noah to be a groomsmen and he said yes so would you like to be a bridesmaid?" Nikki asked her granddaughter. "Oh Grandma, I thought you'd never ask; I'd love too!" Summer squealed with joy. "I knew you would. Now Abby this next part was all your father's doing." Nikki began "What do you mean?" Abby asked a little concerned "We both want you in the wedding but then that leaves Adam and Victor told me he wants Adam in the wedding too." "Oh Mom you cannot allow that." Victoria gasped. "Has Victor asked Adam yet?" Katherine asked "No, he's on his way to Adam's now but if Adam says yes, "Nikki looked at Abby, "I guess I could put up with him for a few hours on my Dad's special day." Abby said. "Thank you Abby." Nikki said writing in her planner. "Now all I have to do is talk to Avery about the cake." Nikki told them. "Is she baking it?" Victoria asked "Yes." Nikki replied "What are the colors of the wedding?" Abby asked "Red and white." Nikki said "Oh pretty. Do you have a dress yet?" Summer asked "No, I'm going shopping at Fenmores tomorrow." Nikki replied 'Can we come?" Abby asked "If you want to I could always use the extra opinions." Nikki smiled. "What kind of food are you serving?" Katherine asked "Victor and I have a meeting with Gloria tonight to discuss the menu." Nikki explained. "I can't wait Grandma this is going to be so much fun!" Summer yelped.

The doorbell rang and Chelsea went to answer it, "Victor." She said "Hello Chelsea is Adam home?" Victor asked "Yes, come in." 'Thank you." "I'm so sorry about the barn and Nikki." Chelsea said "Thank you for your concern." "How is she doing?" "Nikki is fine, she's recovering and she's actually having a meeting right now to plan our wedding." "Oh right, congratulations on the engagement. I'll go get Adam." Chelsea disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later Adam came down, 'Father to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Adam asked "I have a question for you son." Victor explained. "What?" "Would you do me the honor of being in my wedding?" The room fell silent; the only sound was Chelsea coming down the stairs. She stared at the two men, she didn't hear the question but judging by the expression on her husband's face it couldn't have been good. "Why should I do something for you?" Adam finally asked "You're my son are you not? I want all of my children there on the day I marry the woman I love." Victor explained. "Dad, how about I think about it?" Adam suggested "If you feel that way son then I guess you can take some time to think it over; but I need to know soon." "How soon?" "The wedding is the 24th." "Of this month?" both Adam and Chelsea asked "Yes, of this month." Victor replied "Well then I guess I'll let you know soon." "That's all I ask, I appreciate that son." Victor said walking to the door.

After he left Chelsea looked at Adam, "Was he asking you to be in the wedding?" "Yes he was." "What are you gonna do?" "I don't know, I don't feel like he really wants me there." "Adam he is your Dad and he is getting married-""He's been married a dozen times before Chelsea!" Adam began to shout now, "Calm down." Chelsea said. "Chelsea, I'm gonna be honest with you, if my father were marrying anyone else but Nikki I might actually want to be a part of the wedding." "So it's not your Dad in this case; it's Nikki?" "Yes, it's Nikki." "Why are you so against your father marrying her? "Adam put his hands on Chelsea's shoulders and looked at her, "Nikki is no good; she's not good for any man let alone a man like my father. I may despise my father but that woman is the worst thing that has ever happened to the Newman family." "Why?" "She's just worthless; she's conniving, manipulative and selfish. Nikki only does what's best for her and she doesn't give a damn about anyone else. She may seem like the caring mother and sweet innocent woman but she's not, Chelsea she's not." "Adam, I think you've got it wrong, Nikki may have been like that before she met your father and had his children but from what I've seen she's different now." "You don't know her like I do Chelsea." "You're forgetting one thing Adam." "What?" "No one knows Nikki like Victor and no one knows Victor like Nikki."

Victor walked into the main house at the ranch that afternoon; "I'm home!" he called out hoping Nikki was there. He heard footsteps and then she appeared, a huge grin spread across her face when she saw him. "Come here my sweetheart." He said. Nikki ran to him; throwing her arms around his neck, he picked her up and spun her around. "Oh I'm so glad your home." She said once he put her down. "How was the planning?" he asked "It went wonderful, tomorrow all the girls are coming shopping with me for my dress." "Can I come?" he teased "Let me think about that . . . "she paused twirling her hair, "No." "You mean I have to wait to see you all in white?" "Yes I'm afraid you do. How did it go with Adam?" she asked taking a seat on the couch. "He told me that he would consider my offer." "Did you tell him that we need an answer soon?" "Yes sweetheart and he said he would give us one soon." "Victor, I know he's your son but when I told Abby and Victoria they didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of him coming let alone him being in the wedding." Victor took a seat next to her, "Sweetheart, let me take care of that stuff and you handle all the preparations okay?" he said putting his arm around her. Nikki sighed resting her head on his shoulder, "I guess I can live with that for now." "Good; now how much longer do we have before our meeting with Gloria?" "About an hour but I still have to meet with Avery about the cake." "She didn't come earlier?" "She had a lot of work to do so she had to cancel." "Oh I see, well do you want me to come with you for that?" "No." she giggled "Why? It's my wedding too you know?" "I know but the cake is another surprise." "Wow this wedding is going to be full of surprises. Will the marriage be the same way?" he joked "Not on my part." She said standing up. "Mine either." He said standing with her. "Then promise me that." She said winking. "With a kiss?" he asked already knowing the answer. Nikki didn't need to respond; Victor had already covered her mouth with his own.


	24. Chapter 24-Different Kinds of Love

Genevieve sat at a table in the coffee house the next morning sipping her coffee. She was waiting for Tucker to join her but he had a meeting at McCall that morning. She was still feeling guilty for sending Sharon away so Tucker decided to take her out to breakfast. "Well look who it is, all alone I see." Jill said sneaking up behind Genevieve. Genevieve turned around, "What do you want?" she snarled "I'm getting my morning coffee why do you care?" Jill replied sharply. "I don't care what you do but you seem to make it your business what Tucker and I do." "That's because it is my business." "No last time I checked he was my fiancé and not yours." "Yeah when did this whole we're engaged thing start?" "He asked me the day of the trial and I said yes." "Just like that?" "Yep just like that." "I hate to burst your bubble Genevieve but Tucker isn't the kind of guy who would propose out of the blue for no reason." "First of all, I've known him longer than you have and second of all; there is a reason he proposed to me." "What would that be?" "He loves me and I love him what more do you need?" Tucker came walking in the coffee house and saw Genevieve sitting at a table and Jill was standing next to her. "If it isn't my two favorite girls." Tucker chuckled as he walked over to them. He bent to kiss Genevieve, "Hey" she said. "Oh please, get a room." Jill snarled "It's a free country." Tucker said taking a seat at the table. "I'm leaving." Jill huffed "It's about time." Genevieve said with relief.

"Was she giving you a hard time?" Tucker asked "Not too bad I can hold my own most of the time." Genevieve replied taking a sip of coffee. "I have a surprise for you." "A surprise? Oh I'm so scared." She laughed. Tucker pulled two strips of paper out of his wallet and laid them on the table. Genevieve bent to look at them; she touched one of the strips with her thumb, "Oh Tucker." She whispered. "Two tickets to Paris." He said "For us?" she asked "Yes, you and I are leaving first thing tomorrow morning and I haven't even told you the best part yet." "What would that be?" Tucker took both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes, "Genevieve would you do me the honor of becoming my wife in Paris?" Genevieve felt her heart begin to race, she was so caught up in the moment; she knew that she had promised herself not to rush into things but she was in love, "Yes." She replied. The two of them leaned in to kiss over the table. From the corner of the coffee house Jill stood glaring at them. "Are you okay?" came a voice. Jill turned to see Katherine standing there. "No I'm not but I'm not going to trouble you with my problems." Jill said. "Oh no, we're having this conversation come on." Katherine said leading Jill to the nearest table. Once they sat down Katherine took a good look at Jill; she looked very tired and like she hadn't had a good day in weeks. "What's troubling you?" Jill glanced at Tucker and Genevieve again. They had stopped kissing but were still holding hands. Katherine followed Jill's gaze, "Oh for heaven sake Jill you can't be serious?" Jill looked back at Katherine. "Katherine, I'm not sure how you're gonna take this but I'm in love with your son." Jill admitted. Katherine looked at Jill then to Tucker and Genevieve and then back at Jill, "Let me tell you something Jill, you can do so much better than my son. As much as it pains me to say that it's the truth. I feel sorry for poor Genevieve she seems like she's falling pretty hard for him." "She is Katherine and she's gonna get what she deserves, that man stealer." Jill snapped. "Hold on, I don't think she deserves anything of what Tucker is capable of, no woman does but Sharon fell for it, Genevieve is falling for it and I don't want you to." "I already have." Jill said looking at Tucker. "Jill listen to me; he was using Sharon to get to Newman, I don't know what he's using Genevieve for yet but it can't be good." "Katherine, what could he use me for though?" Jill questioned "To get to Chancellor?" Katherine thought "No he wouldn't do that because he knows not to mess with you and you're his mother and as much as you don't want to believe it he does care about you." Jill told her. Before Katherine had a chance to respond Tucker and Genevieve walked up to them, "Mother we have some news for you." Tucker said "What would that be?" Katherine asked not bothering to look at him. "Gen and I are flying to Paris tomorrow." "What for?" Jill asked stunned "We're getting married!" Genevieve exclaimed. Jill stood up; "Well!" she screamed and stormed out of the coffee house. Katherine looked at Tucker and then to Genevieve, "Excuse me Genevieve I'd like to speak to my son alone." "Oh sure that's fine, I'll see you at home." Genevieve said kissing Tucker goodbye. Katherine stood up, "What are you doing Tucker?" she asked "I'm in love Katherine and I'm getting married." He responded "No, a man like you can't feel love; what are you using that poor woman for?" "Using her? I'm in love with her!" "You only get close to people to use them for your own personal business." "No Katherine this is love but I guess you would see me as being a selfish bastard because that's just how you are." Tucker shouted and left the coffee house.

"What about this one Grandma?" Summer asked Nikki pulling out a white wedding dress with a huge skirt with one of the longest trains Nikki had ever seen. "No, it's pretty but not for me." Nikki replied. They were at Fenmores dress shopping and so far they hadn't come across anything spectacular. "Why don't we just have a dress made?" Victoria suggested "No, that would take too long and to be honest I want something pretty but simple, elegant but sexy." Nikki said "I never thought I would hear my Grandmother use that word." Summer said in shock. "You do have a pretty cool Grandma Summer." Avery told her. Abby came walking over carrying Faith, "Hey I found the prettiest dress Grandma!" Faith exclaimed "Let's go see it." Nikki said "Lauren is bringing it over soon." Abby said "Okay well I have no idea where Katherine is and I need her here." Nikki told them. "What is Dad doing today?" Victoria asked "He's going with Nicholas and Noah tux shopping and then he's taking me to lunch at the club." Nikki replied. "Oh so you're going on a date?" Abby laughed "Yeah then I'm going to beg him to take me riding." Nikki giggled "Do you think he will?" Avery asked "Of course he will because he won't want me angry with him before our wedding." Nikki replied. "So sorry I'm late I got caught up at the coffee house." Katherine said walking over to them. "Finally I've been desperate without you!" Nikki exclaimed hugging her. "Any luck?" Katherine asked "Faith found a dress." Abby said "Oh well it's a good thing I came when I did you all seem helpless without me." Katherine joked. Nikki and Katherine started looking through the racks of bride's dresses and the others went to find some red dresses for themselves. "How are things with Victor?" Katherine asked. Nikki blushed, "They couldn't be better." "I'm so happy for you darling." "Thank you. Last night after we had our meeting with Gloria about the food he took me home and the entire house was lit up like a Christmas tree with candles on the inside." "I can only imagine what that led to." Katherine laughed "He really is trying so hard this time." Nikki said "Yes he is because he loves you more than anything." "I know he does." They continued to look through the racks and then they turned the corner to look through some more.

Both women stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Genevieve walking towards them with a garment bag on her arm, "Hello again Katherine, Nikki." She said happily. "Hello Genevieve." Nikki said trying to sound civil. "What are you doing here?" Katherine asked "I just bought a simple dress for tomorrow." Genevieve replied "What's tomorrow?" Nikki asked "Tucker and I are flying to Paris to get married." Nikki looked at Katherine, "Did you know about this?" "Yes I did." Katherine said. "Oh I wish you could be there Katherine." Genevieve said "Listen to me Genevieve, are you really sure you want this?" Katherine asked her "Of course, I love Tucker and he loves me." "Genevieve has Tucker ever hurt you before?" Nikki asked "Well yes but he did it out of love I mean you of all people should know what it's like to be hurt multiple times by the man you love right?" "Now hold on just a minute," Nikki snapped "I am nothing like you. Victor and I have a long history together; he is the father of my children for goodness sakes! You and Tucker don't have that do you?" Genevieve took a few steps back to distance herself from Nikki, "No, no you're right Nikki, Tucker and I don't have that but I wish we did." Genevieve said tears coming to her eyes. "The point is Genevieve; we're trying to warn you that Tucker is not what he seems." Katherine explained. "You're wrong! Tucker is so different from what you all think!" Genevieve shouted and ran out of the store. "What was that about?" Victoria asked walking over to her mother and Katherine. "She tried to compare her and Tucker to me and your father." Nikki said putting her hands on her hips. "Your mother set her straight." Katherine said "I bet she did." "Did you find bridesmaids dresses?" Nikki asked "Yes we did, they are red just like you wanted." Victoria answered "Let's go see." Nikki said. They walked over to where Abby was standing in front of the mirrors. She was wearing a blood red colored spaghetti strapped dress; it came down a little past her knees. The dress had a low cut top and hugged her body until it came to the bottom where the skirt flared out a little. "What do you think?" Abby asked Nikki "I love it for you girls!" Nikki approved smiling. "Do you think Dad will like them?" Victoria asked "I think he'd like to see your mother in it." Katherine teased. The ladies burst into giggles, "I'm sure he would because red is his favorite color on me but we need to find my dress." Nikki said "It is? I didn't know that." Summer said "Yes, your Grandpa loves me in red." Nikki said walking back over to the brides dresses.

Adam and Chelsea sat on the couch in their living room that afternoon. "So have you decided if you want to be in your father's wedding yet?" she asked him. "Yeah and I'm not going to." Adam replied. "Adam, I know you hate Nikki and you're not so fond of your Dad but still he is your Dad and he's making an effort to make you part of the family like you've always wanted." She did have a point, "Yes I know but seriously he could do so much better than her." Adam said "I still don't get what's wrong with her?" "There's got to be a logical reason for why he's kept her around so long." Adam said standing up, "Well, she is the mother of his two oldest children." Chelsea pointed out. "No that's not it there's something more." "Well I'm out of ideas. Just call Victor and tell him that you'll be in the wedding and I promise if Nikki gets to annoying for you then we can leave." 'You really think I should?" 'Yes I do." "Okay I'll do it for you." "Good." Adam picked up his phone, "Oh I can just hear it now." He laughed "Hear what?" Chelsea asked confused "Nikki, 'Oh Victor I really don't want Adam there he'll spoil everything' and my father will reply with 'Oh sweetheart just go along with it and I'll buy you a new dress.' Pathetic." Adam laughed at himself. "He really spoils her doesn't he?" Chelsea asked "Oh you have no idea! The thing is it's just with her though he never treated any of his other wives like that." "Okay maybe you're right; their relationship is a little strange." Chelsea agreed. "A little? When I was over there the other day she was sleeping on the couch and when she woke up he treated her like she was a little girl; not his fiancé." Adam told her. "There is an age difference isn't there?" 'Oh yeah" "Now I really can't wait for this wedding!" "Why?" "So I can see how Victor treats Nikki I haven't really observed them that much." "Trust me Chelsea, once you see it you're gonna wish you hadn't." he told her. Adam pressed the CALL button on bis phone, "Hello" Victor answered, "It's me Dad." "Adam have you made a decision yet?" "I have." "What would that be?" "I've decided to be in your wedding." "That's wonderful news my son." Victor said.

_**THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE! **_


	25. Chapter 25-Young & in Love

Nikki sat with Victor at a table in the club that afternoon. They had just been served their lunch, "Did you find a dress yet?" he asked her "I found a few but I'm not sure which one I like better. Katherine and I are going back next week before Thanksgiving to decide." Nikki replied. "Sweetheart, speaking of the holiday what are we doing?" "I thought we could have Nicholas and Victoria over with their kids and Abby since the wedding is just two days later." "I assume when you say Victoria you mean Billy Abbott too?" "Yes Victor he is our daughter's husband." "I suppose I could put up with him and Nicholas is bound to bring Avery you know?" "Yes I do. I'm hoping she'll bake a pie or something." "I think she's good for our son." He said "Me too. Nicholas hasn't had much luck with women in his life." "No he hasn't, both Sharon and Phyllis are pretty messed up." "I really hope Avery works out for him." Nikki said. "So did the girls find dresses?" "Yes they are beautiful, red just like we wanted." "I can't wait to see them." "You'll love them." "Oh speaking of Avery did you talk to her about the cake?" "Yes Victor, but that's a surprise too remember?" "Damn, I was hoping you forgot." He cursed "Darling are you going into work?" she asked "That depends if you need my company." "I arranged for our horses to be brought from where they are staying to the ranch for this afternoon so you and I can take a much needed ride together." "Oh sweetheart, that sounds fantastic I'd love too." "Really? Oh Victor you don't know how much it means to hear you say that." "Come here." She got up and sat on his lap. They didn't care that people were staring; they we too in love to notice. "I love you so much; in a few days you and I will be married again." Victor whispered in her ear.

Jack walked into the club; he looked around for a place to sit. He saw Nikki; her long blonde hair was wavy today and hung loose around her face. She was sitting on Victor's lap, her arms around his neck and her head was bent back; she was in mid-laugh. Just seeing the two of them made his blood boil, just a few months ago she was his and they were married. Then Victor went missing and she had chased after him. "Join the club Jack." He turned and saw Jill sitting at a corner table. "What?" Jack asked confused "I see you looking at Nikki with Victor. That was me this morning with Tucker and Genevieve, join the jealousy club." Jill explained. Jack sat down across from her, "You're jealous of Genevieve?" he chuckled "Shut it, what are you doing here anyway you got arrested with Sharon?" she asked " Yes well the jury decided that it was all Sharon's fault and we were all sucked in by her so they let me free." He said "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard Abbott." She laughed "Why?" "It just is Jack." They heard Nikki laugh, Jack turned to see Victor standing with Nikki in his arms. "Put me down!" she was giggling. "She never let me carry her." He whispered. Jack watched as Victor spun Nikki around and put her down. He watched as she nearly fell over being too dizzy, "You're gonna pay for that!" she laughed looking at Victor "Okay." Victor chuckled pulling her in for a kiss. Jill watched Jack's fist ball up, "Easy there Abbott." She said putting her hand on his arm. They watched as Nikki pulled away from Victor, "I can beat you to the car." She said and then ran out of the club. Victor followed her; when he was gone Jack turned back to Jill. "The two of them make me so damn sick. Not just because of my feelings for Nikki but they act like their two young teenagers in love not adults who have done this a million times before." Jack complained. "Nikki is a little immature when she's around Victor. Do you think it's because she knows how to play him?" 'You've got that wrong, Victor knows how to play Nikki. She clings to him because she lives in constant fear of losing him again." "How do you know?" "She told me." "Oh Jack I'm so sorry." Jill told him.

After Victor and Nikki had arrived home they changed into their riding gear and headed out to where the horses were being kept while the barn was being rebuilt. Victor was putting the saddle on Blue Smoke for Nikki while she was in the house getting her riding gloves; since she forgot them. Nikki came running towards Victor, she jumped on his back and thorough her arms around him "Hey there." She said. "Whoa, hello there to you too my love" "Is Blue Smoke ready for me?' she asked "Yes he is." She hopped down and he helped her on the horse. Nikki waited for him to get on his own horse; "Come on." Nikki complained "You have to remember I am much older than you sweetheart." He said. Finally they were ready to ride; they set off into the pasture side by side. The winter wind whipping wild, "It is freezing out here!" Nikki shouted. "Need I remind you whose idea this was?" Victor told her. "Oh don't go there." Victor stopped and got off his horse, "What are you doing?" Nikki asked. He walked over to her and took her hands; he pulled her off Blue Smoke. "Victor?" she questioned. He took her hair out of the braids it was in and let it fall. The wind blew it in her eyes, he brushed it away, "What are you doing?" she laughed. He kissed her forehead, "My sweetheart." He whispered. The air had gotten so cold that they could see each other's breath. They began to kiss, his hands tangled in her hair and her hands gripped him tightly as they tumbled to the ground. They laid there; her on top of him just looking at each other. Suddenly it began to snow; the flakes were small at first but then they became bigger and fell faster. The two of them began to laugh, "You're so beautiful in the snow." Victor told Nikki; brushing a few snowflakes out of her hair. "You don't look too bad yourself." Nikki replied leaning down and kissing him again. They knew that they were behaving way too young for their age but they also knew that they were in love and neither one of them cared what anyone else thought. "We better get inside before we end up sick for our wedding." Victor said standing up. He pulled her up with him, "You do have a point." Nikki agreed. They held onto each other as the snow blew wild across the property.

When they entered the main house Nikki ran straight for the couch and the blanket. Victor began to start a fire for her, "Was this storm supposed to hit?" she asked "Not that I know of; I'll go check the weather." He said after lighting the wood. "Can I have some hot chocolate please?" she asked "Yes." Victor said and left the room. Nikki laid there shivering; the fire had barely started and it didn't feel like the heat was even on. She listened to the wind howling outside; it seemed to shake the walls of the big house. She began to get very frightened; the lights started to flicker and then they lost all electricity. "Victor!" she cried. The entire house was pitch black except for the flickering fire in the living room. Nikki shivered under the blanket; she heard the wind howl, the fire crackle and then footsteps, "Victor!" she cried again. "I'm right here sweetheart." Victor said walking into the living room. He had a candle and was going around lighting other candles. Soon the room was lit up like it was the night before, "Thank you." Nikki breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't have a chance to make your hot chocolate sweetheart, I'm sorry." He said sitting down next to her. "That's okay." Nikki whispered. "What's the matter?" he asked pulling her close. "I'm just scared that's all." She said tears coming to her eyes. "Scared of what my darling?" he asked "Everything, I'm scared of losing you, I'm scared of the storm, I'm scared the wedding won't go as planned, I'm scared-"Victor cut her off with a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere" he whispered pulling away. "Victor can you just hold me?" she asked "Of course sweetheart." He pulled her onto his lap and squeezed her tight. Nikki felt the warmth of his body and the fire come over her instantly. She was no longer freezing; she listened to his heartbeat against her ear; as her head rested on his chest.

The next morning Genoa City was covered with a blanket of snow. It was so beautiful; the sun shined down on the snow and made it sparkle like sugar in a sugar bowl. Victoria and Nicholas had made arrangements the night before to take their parents out to breakfast. "Do you think they're even up yet?" Nick asked Victoria as they walked up to the front door. "We'll find out soon enough." Victoria replied unlocking the door with her key. They walked in the house, there was a fire in the living room fireplace and there were burning candles all around they took a few steps inside the living room, "Stop." Victoria whispered putting her hand up. 'What?" Nick asked confused. They looked at the couch; Victor lay asleep with Nikki sleeping soundly on his chest. "Maybe we should have called." Victoria told her brother. "It's almost 10:00 they're bound to wake up soon." Nick said "They look like they went riding and didn't change out of their clothes." Victoria laughed. They watched as both Victor and Nikki began to move. "Victor, Victor" Nikki was whining in her sleep. Nick and Victoria tried to contain their laughter, "What's so funny?" they heard Victor ask. Both their parents were awake now, "Nothing." Nick said "Good morning sunshine's." Victoria sad smiling "No." Nikki complained hugging Victor tighter. "What are you two doing here?" Victor asked their children. "We wanted to surprise you and take you guys out to breakfast and we thought you'd be up by now." Victoria explained. "What time is it?" Victor asked "Almost 10:00." Nick told him. "Well, our power went out last night." Victor said "Is that why you have a fire and candles?" Victoria asked "Yes." Victor replied. "If you don't want to go for breakfast then we can do it some other time." Victoria said "I'm fine with doing brunch by the time we get ready but it all depends on your mother." Victor said looking down at Nikki, She had fallen asleep again, "Sweetheart," he whispered. Nikki laid there not wanting to move; she was so warm and comfortable; most importantly she felt safe. "Okay, I'll wake her up and meet you at the club at 11:30 okay?" Victor told his children. "Alright, see you then." Victoria agreed "Bye Dad." Nick said following his sister out the door. When the door shut Nikki shot her head up; she had the biggest grin on her face, 'What?" Victor asked laughing "Good morning, I don't know about you but I had a wonderful night last night." She said "I did too my love." "Victor I have no desire to move off this couch." "I know you don't but I did promise our children that we would meet them in an hour and a half at the club." "I heard you, so I guess I have to move." She said sitting up. Nikki shivered as the chilly morning air took over her body, "Oh cold." She gasped and laid back down with Victor. "Oh no come on we have to get up." he chuckled "But Victor its freezing!" "The shower won't be so cold." He said smiling at her. "Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?' she asked standing up.

Genevieve sat on McCall's private jet next to Tucker that same morning. They had just taken off for Paris, "Just think the next time we come back to Genoa City we'll be married." Tucker said taking her hand. "Mrs. Genevieve McCall." She said "I think it sounds pretty." He told her. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?" she blurted suddenly. "What?" he asked "Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean we are rushing into this very suddenly." "Gen, are you having second thoughts?" "No not exactly, it's just that I ran into Katherine and Nikki at Fenmores yesterday and they told me that I should stay away from you and I've also heard that you're just using me." She explained. "Gen look at me," he stared at her face, he saw the tears in her eyes, "I'm not using you. I admit I have used women in the past but I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life except you. I wouldn't ask just anyone to be Mrs. Tucker McCall you know?" "I do know and I do believe you it's just in the back of my mind I keep replaying all the bad relationships I had, with Colin and even Jack. It just scares me Tucker, it terrifies me even more to think that all the things I heard about you could happen to me." The tears began to pour from her eyes. "Gen, Gen, Gen" Tucker said getting her a tissue. He wiped her eyes, "I love you and I'm going to be with you for the rest of your life I promise and if I fail at that then I'm no better than Colin." "Oh Tucker you're more than half the man he was." "Come here." He said pulling her close. Genevieve was suddenly eager to get married and become his wife more than ever.

_**POLL:**_Do you want Gen & Tucker to get married?


	26. Chapter 26- Beauty & Her Beast

Victor and Nikki made their way inside the club at 11:30 for their brunch. Nick and Victoria sat at a table for four in the middle of the room, "Mom, Dad over here!" Victoria called waving to her parents. "Hello there." Nikki said sitting down "You finally woke up?" Victoria laughed "Yeah, I did." Nikki replied "So is there a reason why you wanted us here?" Victor asked "No, we just wanted to spend time with you guys before your wedding." Nick said "Oh, Thanksgiving, would you both like to bring your families over to the ranch?" Nikki asked "I'd love that, oh and I checked to see if Reed can come down for the wedding and JT said yes!" Victoria exclaimed. "Oh that's wonderful! When is he coming?" Nikki asked "Wednesday." Victoria said "What about you son?" Victor asked Nick "I'll come on one condition," Nick began "Yes you can bring Avery." Victor said "How did you know?" Nick asked blushing "It's easy to tell you really like her." Nikki said "That's right I do, would you like her to make anything?" Nick asked "A pie would be nice but she doesn't have to." Nikki replied "I'll put in a request." "Thank you Nicholas." "Oh, I have some news of my own." Victor said "What?" Nikki asked "I got a call from Adam and he agreed to be in the wedding." "Well, that's good." Nikki said trying to sound happy. The truth was she didn't want Adam there spoiling the entire event. "I know what you're thinking sweetheart but it will be fine." Victor reassured her. "I certainly hope you're right." Nikki said.

After brunch Victor headed into Newman with Nikki tagging along. He sat at his desk on his computer while she was on the couch making wedding plans. Outside the closed wooden office door Adam stood with Chelsea; Adam had convinced Chelsea that today would be a good day for her to observe Nikki and Victor. "What are we doing here? This is so stupid." Chelsea hissed "Trust me you're gonna get a kick out of this. If you haven't noticed anything before you're gonna be surprised." Adam said knocking on the door. "Come in!" Victor shouted. Adam opened the door and walked in with Chelsea behind him, "Hello son, Chelsea." Victor said "Hello Dad." Adam said. Chelsea looked around the room; Nikki was sitting on the couch with papers all around her. "What brings you two here?" Victor asked. Adam and Chelsea had come up with a lie before they left the house so they wouldn't seem so suspicious, "We wanted to see if you needed any help wedding planning." Adam replied. "That's all Nikki's doing, but son I could use some help here with the company work." Victor said Adam looked at Chelsea; she nodded at him, "Okay then I suppose I could help you." Adam agreed. "Good, Chelsea you can have a seat wherever you'd like." Victor said "Okay thank you," Chelsea said sitting in one of the chairs. Chelsea looked at Nikki again; she hadn't said a word the entire time they had been there. She was now flipping through a catalogue of bouquets, "Have you found a dress yet?" Chelsea asked trying to make conversation. Nikki looked up from the catalogue, "I found a few I like but not one in particular yet." She replied "Oh, well what are the wedding colors?" "Red and white" "That's pretty, you know I-"Nikki cut Chelsea off, "Victor!" she wined "Yes sweetheart?" Victor asked "Let's go get us some coffee." Nikki said standing up. "Sweetheart, I'm very busy since I took yesterday off to be with you so-""Now." Nikki said narrowing her eyes. "Okay," Victor sighed getting up. "Adam, Chelsea you're welcome to join us or you can stay here until we get back." Victor said "We'll stay thank you." Adam said "Alright, let's go Nikki." Victor said taking Nikki's hand.

When they were gone Adam looked at Chelsea, "What did you notice?" he asked "That she's very demanding." Chelsea replied. "Yeah, my father never used to be like that, I mean if he had work to do at Newman he would get that done before he did anything else. She has completely changed him." "Why is she even here anyway?" "I have no idea, I assume she's pulling the 'I'm too scared to stay at the ranch by myself.' Of course my father is gonna fall for it." "Well, I didn't really get to see much what are we supposed to wait until they get back?" "Yes we are." "Great." Chelsea huffed. Victor dragged Nikki into the coffee house, "Okay what do you want?" he growled frustrated with her. "What's your problem?" she asked "I need to get a lot of work done in a short period of time before Thanksgiving and then the wedding." "Yeah well it was fine until Adam and Chelsea showed up wasn't it?" "Yes sweetheart I suppose it was but again they're making an effort and so are we. Now what kind of coffee do you want?" "Oh just my regular I guess." She sighed "Now what's your problem?" he asked "I just want you all to myself and nobody seems to understand that Victor." "Oh sweetheart that sounds a bit selfish don't you think?" he chuckled "Victor I'm serious. Why won't people just leave us alone?" "Probably because we are very high authorities in the city." "Oh I'm sure that's the reason." "You think of a reason while you drink this then." He said handing her the coffee. "Do we have to go back there?" she asked as she followed him out the door. "You can go home but I have work to do." He said "I can think of other things that you would enjoy doing much more than working with Adam." She said winking at him. "Nikki," he said trying not to capture her with a kiss. She knew that this was in fact torturing him from the inside out and she was enjoying every second of it. "Come home with me, I'll make it worth your while." She said licking her lips. "I can't even look at you right now." He said and walked out the second door. "Victor wait!" she called running after him.

She followed him all the way to Newman; when they got in the elevator he spoke to her, "Put the coffee on the floor." He said "What?" she asked "You heard me, do it now." He growled. "Alright, alright." Nikki snapped putting her cup on the floor. Within seconds Victor had her pinned against the wall; his body against hers and his lips all over her face. "Oh," Nikki cried gasping for air. She felt very pleased with herself; the teasing had set him off. She felt his hands gripping her hips tighter and his lips on her neck. Nikki couldn't help but lean her head back, "Victor" she breathed. Back in Victor's office just a few floors up Adam and Chelsea were becoming very frustrated with the fact Victor and Nikki weren't back yet. "How long does it take to get coffee?" Adam questioned pacing the room. "I don't know maybe we should just wait until the wedding for you to show me what exactly you're talking about." Chelsea said standing up. "Okay fine, let's go out to dinner." Adam said leading her out the door. They walked towards the elevator and heard the loud _ding_ sound. The doors opened and both Adam and Chelsea froze. There Victor was, all over Nikki, she was pressed up against the wall. "Oh my gosh!" Chelsea gasped in horror. Victor pulled away from Nikki and turned to look at them, "UHHHH!" Nikki screamed and ran out of the elevator. Adam stood there awkwardly staring at his father, "I'm sorry you had to see that." Victor said "Don't apologize just try to be more professional." Adam huffed stepping into the elevator. Chelsea followed him and the doors closed. "I found the coffee." Chelsea said spotting Nikki's cup in the corner. "I could care less about the coffee now. Did you see that?" Adam asked "Unfortunately yes. I believe you now." She replied "If you think that's bad just wait until the wedding and then there is the reception" "Adam! That's enough I've seen all I need to." "Don't say I didn't warn you." "They're not even married yet and they're already in the honeymoon phase." Chelsea said shivering at the thought. "The whole situation is just bazar." Adam told her. "I agree with you one hundred percent."

Victor walked into his office and saw Nikki looking out the large window. He listened closely, she was crying, "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" he asked walking over to her. "You wouldn't care; all you want to do is work." She snapped not bothering to turn around. "Now wait just a minute, if you remember I took yesterday off to be with you and the days before that." Victor said trying to stay calm. "Yes and that proves that you would rather be with me then here!" she screamed facing him. "Nikki, we're not gonna do this, not now, not here." "Of course we aren't you've got work to do so you're gonna wait until we get home and then the beast will really come out!" she shouted. "Keep it down and that's not true, I just don't want to fight with you." "Do you honestly think I want to fight with you?" "No I don't think that at all sweetheart." He walked over to her and took her in his arms. She clung to him, "Oh Victor I'm so sorry, I'm being so selfish." She said "It's alright baby I understand. I promise when we go on our honeymoon next weekend you'll have me all to yourself for seven whole days." Nikki looked up at him, "What honeymoon? I didn't know we were taking one this time?" "That's my wedding surprise to you." He smiled at her. "Oh Victor, where are we going?" "Now that you'll just have to wait and see." He chuckled "You're terrible." She laughed. They looked at each other, no need for words; it was all eye contact. He leaned down to kiss her; she kissed back enjoying every second of it to the fullest.


	27. Chapter 27-Vows in Paris

_**A/N: I happen to love this chapter! Genevieve was one of my favorites & I was sad to see her to! **_

_**Tenevieve forever! 3 **_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Genevieve stood in front of the full length mirror in the hotel room in Paris. She looked at herself in her wedding dress; it was white, long sleeved and went to her knees. It wasn't spectacular but neither was the wedding. She slipped into her white heels and applied her pink lipstick. Her hair was long and she had curled it. She wore a pearl necklace and matching earrings. She felt her stomach become uneasy as she looked at the clock; 12:00 in the afternoon. She was expected down at the hotel chapel in five minutes to meet Tucker. She put on her vial and grabbed her bouquet of lilies that Tucker had given her that morning. She took one last look at herself before she headed for the door. As she walked down the stairs she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she saw Tucker waiting at the bottom for her. "You look beautiful" he said taking her hand "Thank you" she said blushing "Well, are you ready to do this?" he asked "Of course!" she exclaimed "Then let's go." Hand in hand they took off towards the chapel. When they entered the room Genevieve gasped; the room was decorated with all sorts of wedding appraisal. "Oh, Tucker it's beautiful!" "I thought you'd like it." He said "Oh I do, I really do." "Now before we start I have one more surprise for you." "Another surprise, but I didn't get you anything." "Don't worry Gen, now the law says you can't get married without a witness so . . . "Tucker turned Genevieve to face the door. There stood, Cane, Lily, Devon, Jack, Katherine and even Jill! "Oh my gosh what are you all doing here?" Genevieve cried near tears. "Tucker asked us to come for you Mom." Cane said "You look beautiful Genevieve" Lily told her "Oh well thank you." Genevieve replied "We even got Katherine to come and Jack too." Devon said "I see that, how wonderful." Genevieve replied still in shock. Genevieve looked at Jill, "I'm not here to cause trouble Genevieve." She said "I certainly hope not Jill." Genevieve told her.

The reverend entered the chapel, "Well, shall we begin?" he asked "Absolutely!" Genevieve exclaimed. The guests took their seats and Tucker led Genevieve to the alter. Tucker turned to Devon, "Devon would you do me the honor of being my best man?" he asked. Devon looked at Katherine, "Go on." She whispered "I suppose just for today." Devon said standing behind Tucker. Genevieve turned to Lily, "Lily, you're the closest thing I have to a daughter now." "I'd be honored." Lily said standing and taking her place behind Genevieve. "Shall we begin?" the reverend asked "Now we're ready." Tucker replied. As the vows were read Genevieve locked eyes with Tucker; this was it she was really marrying him after all these years. She watched as he said "I do" and then it was her turn. The smile on her face grew bigger with every passing second, "I do!" she almost shouted with excitement. "You may kiss the bride." Tucker lifted her vial and she put her arms around his neck. The small crowd of people clapped as the bride and groom shared their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. McCall. Tucker and Genevieve walked back out of the chapel arm in arm with their guests following. They gathered in the hotel lobby, "Would you all like to join us for a little celebration?" Tucker asked "I think we can do that." Cane replied.

They all sat at a table inside the hotel's private French restraint. Tucker started to bang on his wine glass with his spoon as he stood up, "I'd like to make a toast if you all don't mind. To my beautiful bride, Gen, you really helped me these past few months. I was headed for a very dark tunnel but you were the light at the end of that tunnel and I thank you for shining bright. Here's to Gen!" he said raising his glass, "To Genevieve" everyone else said. At the far end of the table Jill sat with Jack not paying any attention to what was going on. The only reason they were there was because Katherine told Jill it would be a good way of making peace with Genevieve and Jill made Jack come so he wouldn't do anything drastic to ruin Victor and Nikki's wedding. "How can you sit here and listen to this?" Jack asked Jill. She glanced back at Tucker who had just sat down after his toast to Genevieve, "To be totally honest with you I can't stand it at all." Jill replied. "It hurts me a little too considering I was engaged to Genevieve at one point too." Jack admitted "It's a good thing you and I are flying back tonight." Jill laughed "You can say that again." Jack said lifting his glass, "Here's a toast to the jealousy club." He said. Jill picked up her glass and hit it against his, "Here here." She laughed. "I'm not looking forward to going home and hearing all about the big wedding." Jack complained "You mean Nikki and Victor's wedding?" Jill asked "Yes, I don't see why it's such a big deal; a few months ago that woman was mine." "Now Jack calm down, listen I'm invited so how about I bring you as my so called date and then we will both have suffered a great deal of jealousy this week." Jill suggested. Jack took another look at Tucker and Genevieve, "Okay deal I'll be your date to Nikki and Victor's wedding on Saturday." He agreed.

After lunch Tucker and Genevieve shared a private first dance together. Then they said goodbye to their guests before taking a tour around Paris. They made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower at sunset that evening. They stood there looking out over the beautiful streets of Paris, "Can you imagine living here?" Genevieve asked "Would you like to?" Tucker asked "What?" she asked turning to face him. "I said would you like to live here?" he repeated smiling. "You can't be serious? Leave Genoa City and you leave McCall?" "Not exactly, I'll just run McCall from here." "Oh Tucker I don't know that's a big step and a huge change for the both of us." Genevieve said walking to the edge of the railing and peering down. She watched the cars drive by on the road and the people walk past one another on the sidewalk. She had always wanted to run away with the man she loved; to disappear from reality and now she was being given the chance to do so. She felt him come up behind her and put his arms around her. "Living in Paris, just you and me huh?" she asked "That's right, we won't have to deal with anyone from Genoa City ever again." He replied "Not even our children or your mother?" "Well, we would still have contact with them but I'm talking about like the Newman's and the Abbott's." "Yeah I guess that would be nice." "So are you saying you agree to move to Paris for good?" she turned around in his arms, "Yes I am." She replied and kissed him,

On the plane ride back to Genoa City Jack sat next to Jill, "Well I hope I never have to witness those two being all over each other ever again." Jill was saying "Jill, they do live in Genoa City with us you will see them from time to time." Jack pointed out "You think that's funny don't you? You just wait until Nikki and Victor get married; I heard they were caught in the elevator at Newman the other day." Jill laughed "Who was?" Katherine asked from a few seats away?" "Nikki and Victor" Jill replied "In the elevator at Newman; really?" Cane asked in shock "Yes, I heard it from Chelsea; she was telling Chloe when I was getting coffee last night." Jill explained "Did Chelsea catch them?" Lily asked "Apparently Chelsea and Adam went to pay Victor a visit and when they were going to the elevator the doors opened and there they were, kissing I guess." Jill said "Well, Nikki did say that the relationship is going very well." Katherine told them. "The wedding should be very interesting then." Lily said "Yes and I know how excited they are." Katherine said smiling. The plane arrived in Genoa City late that night and they all parted ways and returned to their homes. The next day was Thanksgiving and a time to spend with family and the ones they loved. Cane and Lily had just arrived in their apartment when Cane's phone went off, "Who is it?" Lily asked "It's a text from my mother." Cane replied pulling out his phone "What does it say?" "It says, Tucker and I are moving to Paris for good, have a happy Thanksgiving –Mom." "What? Tucker and Genevieve aren't coming back to Genoa City?" Lily asked "I guess not." Cane replied. "I hope they know what they're doing." "Me too but I think it's a fresh start for the both of them which they so desperately needed." Cane said. Back in Paris Genevieve lay in bed with Tucker looking out the large window at the lit up city. The smile hadn't left her face all day, She was so happy to be married to Tucker and now she was moving far away from all the stress with him right there by her side. Her life was finally perfect and everything had fallen into place.


	28. Chapter 28-The Love of a Family

The next afternoon Nikki walked around the house making sure the staff had set everything in place for Thanksgiving. Her heels clicked as she entered the living room where Victor was on the phone. He was making honeymoon preparations and she was not allowed to hear them, "Alright, we'll be in touch, thank you, goodbye." Victor said hanging up the phone. "Don't worry I didn't hear a thing." Nikki said walking towards him. "I certainly hope not." Victor said turning around at just the right moment to catch her in his arms. "How much longer before the children arrive?" he asked her "Not long why?" Nikki asked noticing that evil look in his eyes. He smiled down at her, "Victor?" she questioned. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch, he laid her down, "You're messing up my hair!" she complained. He bent and began to kiss her neck, Nikki felt the heat waves flow through her body, her breathing became heavier. "Don't care about your hair so much now do you?" he asked against her skin. "No" Nikki said gasping for air. He kissed her lips, they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the front door open. Nick walked in with Avery, Summer, Noah and Faith. "Whoa hey, Grandma, Grandpa, kids in the room!" Nick shouted entering the living room. Victor and Nikki quickly stood up and fixed themselves. "Ummm where do you want this pie?" Avery asked Nikki, "In the kitchen, follow me." Nikki replied. Avery took Faith into the kitchen with Nikki. Summer and Noah looked around the room; they looked at their Grandfather and burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Nick asked his children. "Grandpa, you got a little lipstick there on your face." Summer laughed "Oh do I? Thank you" Victor said wiping it off "Nice Dad" Nick said cracking a smile. "What was so funny?" Nikki asked coming back into the room with Faith and Avery, "You left some lipstick on Dad." Nick told her. Nikki's face turned bright red, "Look Grandma looks like a cherry!" Faith giggled. "A very pretty cherry just like you in that red dress" "Happy Thanksgiving!" she exclaimed running Victor said picking up his youngest granddaughter. "You do look gorgeous in that dress Faith." Nikki agreed. "Oh why thank you." Faith said . They heard the door open again and in came Abby, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too." Nikki said "Now all that leaves is Victoria." Victor said "She should be here any minute don't worry." Abby said "Yeah, I talked to her this morning, Reed got here last night so she's been pretty busy." Nikki told them. "So what time are we eating?" Summer asked "At 2:00." Nikki said "Aunt Vikki needs to hurry and get here I'm hungry!" Faith shouted. They all laughed at her, "I do have some snacks in the kitchen come on." Nikki said taking Faith from Victor. The front door opened and Victoria came in with Billy, Reed, Delia and Johnny, "Hey!" Abby called to them. "Happy Thanksgiving" Victoria said walking in with Johnny in her arms. "Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart" Victor said hugging his daughter. "Bonnie says the food is ready!" Nikki called from the kitchen holding Faith. "Let's go eat!" Nick shouted. They all gathered around the large table in the dining room. When the food was served Victor stood up, "May I have your attention please?" Victor said standing up. Everyone stared at him, "Did you know about this?" Summer whispered to Nikki. "No" Nikki whispered back. "I have an announcement to make," Victor began "As you all know this weekend Nikki and I are getting married. I haven't told her where we are taking our honeymoon yet because I wanted it to be a surprise." Victor turned to Nikki, "Sweetheart, after the wedding and the reception you and I are taking the Newman jet and flying to Alaska." "Oh Victor," Nikki gasped "We're going to be staying in a cabin in the mountains and we can go ice-skating and all that." "Oh Victor, Alaska is so beautiful." Nikki said standing up. She walked over and hugged him, "Surprise sweetheart" he said kissing her "I love my surprise." She said smiling. "You'll have to take pictures so we can all see." Victoria said "Oh don't worry we will." Nikki told her. "How long are you going for?" Abby asked "A week." Victor replied. "I wish I could go somewhere like that for a whole week." Summer said "Now wait just a minute my dear I have another surprise," Victor said, "You do?" Nikki questioned "For New Year's this year if you all want to I'd like to take you all to Fiji for a few days." The room burst into screams of joy, "Are you for real?" Summer exclaimed "Yes I am." Victor told her. "How long have you been planning this?" Nikki asked him, "Oh the idea came to me when we were all in the hospital waiting to see if you were alright. I thought we need some time to all be together and I picked Fiji because it's a beautiful place and we're going to stay in these glass huts on the water." Victor explained. "You mean the huts where you can see what's under you in the water?" Abby asked "Those are the ones." "Wait, are you inviting Adam and Chelsea too?" Victoria asked "I will but I can't guaranty they'll join us." Victor said "I hope not." Abby huffed "Okay, enough talk of Adam let's have some of Avery's pie she baked." Nikki said "Good idea Mom." Nick agreed.

That night Nikki and Victor sat on the couch in the living room. The fire was burning and the candles were lit but neither one of them was in the mood to have a conversation and spoil the silence. After they had dessert, everyone evolved into their own little groups and then after that the guests departed from the ranch. Nikki sat there close to Victor, she felt her eyes get very heavy, "We have a big day tomorrow." She said "Yes, and an even bigger one the next day." He said "I can't wait for you to see the dress Katherine and I decided on yesterday." "The suspense is killing me sweetheart." He chuckled "Oh yeah I bet it is." Nikki laughed. Victor placed his hand under her chin and turned her head to look up at him, he stared into her 'pretty blue eyes', "I must be the luckiest man in the entire world." He said "And I the luckiest woman." Nikki agreed. They kissed, slow and sweet at first but then it became more intense. "I love you" she whispered in his ear as he kissed her cheek. "I love you more my love." He said. He laid back and pulled her on top of him, "Another night of sleeping on the couch?" she joked "No, that was not very comfortable." "Really? I thought it was." Nikki said looking up at him. "Of course you did, you weren't the one sleeping on the couch." They both laughed. "Okay fine, you're right I wasn't sleeping on the couch but you yourself are a very comfortable place to sleep." She told him. "Is that so? Well I prefer my nice, warm, soft, comfortable big bed upstairs in that magical place you and I like to call the bedroom." He laughed pulling them up. Carefully he picked her up, she put her arms around his neck, "What about the bedroom makes it so magical?" she asked as he walked towards the staircase. "Give me a few minutes darling and I'll show you." Victor said walking up the stairs. They arrived at the bedroom and Victor opened the door, he carried Nikki inside. He placed her on the bed, "Stay here" he said. Nikki laid there listening to Victor move around in the dark room. Soon she saw the fire start up in the fireplace and then Victor was back hovering above her. "Well, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" she asked "I guess you could say that." He agreed kissing her neck. "Oh" Nikki gasped. His lips made chills run down her spine and her breath got caught in her throat. Her hands ran down his back and her sharp long finger nails unleashed themselves on him. "Victor" she breathed "My beautiful Nikki" he whispered "Oh you're making me crazy." She said "Just wait until we get to Alaska." He said nibbling on her ear. "Why don't we just head there right now?" "Because we have to get married first sweetheart" he said looking down into her face. She smiled up at him, "One more day" she said "Then all the waiting will be over my love." He said giving her a goodnight kiss.


End file.
